Make You Believe
by Geeky godess
Summary: Heartbroken after a devastating breakup, world famous fashion designer Kurt Hummel, raising a son and reasonably happy as well, believes that he will never fall in love. That is until a dapper stranger comes into his life and makes him believe in love again.
1. Chapter 1

KPOV-

Really, what's the point of falling in love? You give someone you're everything, and they throw it away. They make you feel like you're worthless, and deep down inside ...you believe that you deserve to be left broken.

He'd left me for someone course he had. I could only expect hm to be behind me for so long as I struggled to make it in the fashion world. It was going so well though. He got along with my family, especially Rory and y dad. My family loved him, and so did my friends.

I finally made it though. I , Kurt Hummel, am one of the biggest names in fashion. With celebrities, like Mercedes Jones, wearing my clothes, I've become famous. Sometimes...sometimes wonder f that would have made him stay. If only I'd succeeded sooner.

Honestly, the only good thing that I have left, besides my father and my fashion and my voice, is my teenaged son Rory. I'd adopted him before I'd even met Andrew, but he shared similar qualities. Now, five years later, he's everything I could have ever dreamed of. Like Andrew, he enjoyed acting. He was in almost every school production, and if he couldn't get a part then he helped out backstage. He was academic, slightly athletic. Like me, he loved to sing.

He was a good kid, never really getting into much trouble. He has a nice, respectable best friend named Courtney, who got him into the theatre in the first place.

''Hey, Dad,'' he smiles, coming through the front door.

''Hey, Rory. Hey, Courtney. How was school?''

''Fantastic,'' Courtney gushes, ever the optimistic, as she sits on a stool at the kitchen counter.

Rory smiles fondly at her before placing their coats on the coat rack by the door.

''We got another voice to the glee club. I can't quite remember her name as off now...,'' Rory explains sitting next to Courtney and taking he hand.

Looking at the two of them, I smile. They deserve this, and I hope they never lose t. True love is a gift.

A gift it seems like I'll never get again.

''So how many kids does glee have now?''

''Let's see...Rory, me, Sugar, Joe, Harmony, Jake, Marley, Ryder and now the new girl. She's really good. Harmony seemed jealous.''

''It was hysterical, dad. You should've seen her.''

''Well, she sounds like someone that we both know.''

Rachel Berry, Broadway superstar, and Harmony's role model.

''Yeah, she is a lot like Miss Rachel.''

''Well, we'd better get back to the library. History isn't gonna study itelf'' Rory says.

The two say their goodbye, grab their things and leave, I sit at the counter and sigh to myself.

She's so in love, she really is . I remember what that's like. To be so in love with someone that you would do anything for them, and know that they'd be there for you. No matter what.

Or...I thought I'd known that. It was a wonderful feeling, being in love. Euphoria ripped away when he walked out of my life.

I'm at the top of my career, have a great family and friends, and a great son. I'm grateful, I really am. It's just be nice to fall in love again, meet someone who really cares.

Too bad I'm afraid to fall.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? This based off of 'Make You Believe' by Little Mix. Listen to the song if you'd like to understand.

* * *

Disclaimer-I do not own glee, it belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy


	2. Chapter 2

KPOV-

''Santana, I just don't know what I'm gonna do. I want to fall n love, but I'm to afraid to fall.''

Santana is on a break at the restaraunt she's been working at for the last few years. She's been n a few off-Broadway productions and had a few call backs for others. She's just waiting on her big break.

''Listen, Hummel, and listen good. I don't compliment a lot of people, mainly you and Berry. But you've got something that not a lot of people have now a days: heart. I mean, how many other people can say they try to do for other like you do? Especially with your dad, Rory, and letting me stay with you even when I'm a bitch , but need someone to talk to.''

''Santana...that was kind of sweet.''

''Yeah, I don't know where that came from. I need to say something snarky and sarcastic to get the taste of this out of my mouth.''

I laugh before going back to my tea.

''Santana, you're big break is coming. I just know it.''

For the first time in weeks, a real, genuine smile crosses her face.

''Thanks, Hummel. So have you heard from anyone else? Well...Sam's proposing to 'Cedes, about time. And Puck met some girl at an art show. Quinn is doing good, she met someone. And Mike and Tina are expecting. Artie's actually coming to film a new movie in a few months.''

''Wow...so much has happened. How's Rory's glee club going?''

''They're getting a new instructor at the end of the month while Mrs. Tyler is on maternity leave. Blake or something.''

''Santana,'' her boss says, coming around the corner ''Break is over. Also, we have two new hires. The is in today, the second is on Thursday. I want you to train them both.''

''Alright,'' Santana says, struggling to keep her tone polite.

''Haley, come over here.''

_'At least she has good fashion sense...and great hair,' _I think to myself, eyeing her jeans, converses, and top.

''Hi,'' she greets, voice chipper ,''I'm Haley! You must be Santana.''

''H-hi,'' Santana greets.

I look up as soon as Santana's voice wavers. She's barely listening to anything that Haley says, too busy focusing on something else.

Seriously, what the hell is wrong with...oh...

''Oh, I'm sorry,'' Haley laughs, ''Once I get excited, I can't stop. Who's your friend?''

''He's...he's uh,'' Santana stutters, trying to remember my name.

Yup. She's got a crush.

''I'm Kurt,'' I smile, extending my hand to shake Haley's hand.

''Oh, you two are a cute together,'' Haley smiles warmly, and Santana smiles in return.

''No, we're not together. Just friends,'' I assure Haley, causing Santana to send a grateful smile my way.

''Uh, Haley, why don't you go w-wait by the counter. I'll be there in a m-minute.''

''Okay,'' she turns to me before heading to the counter, ''Nice meeting you, Kurt!''

Santana turns to me as soon as Haley is out of earshot, placing both ands on the table as if to keep herself upright ''Crap, she is so pretty!''

''You look at her the way that Courtney looks at Rory,'' I laugh, paying my bill.

''Wait a minute, Hummel,'' she says, stopping me from leaving ''Where's my tip?''

''You want a tip? Try forming more than one coherent sentence while you talk to her.''

She not-so-discreetly flips me off as I head out of the door.

See? There is someone for everyone...unless you're me. But I'm happy for Santana, really I am. She deserves it after getting her heartbroken so much. She deserves to believe in love.

Now if only I could believe that for myself.

Disclaimer-I don't own glee, and I will try to find a way to work Demi's character into this. Maybe a Haley-Santana-Demi's character love triangle? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

KPOV-

_ ''Behind these walls, so tall, I don't wanna climb. I'm afraid to fall. so we both do time, and never have closure, because I still wanna hold you.'' _- Case Closed _by Little Mix_

''So,'' Rory begins over diner ,''it turns out that the sub's daughter is in glee. she moved here with him, and she's starting before he does. Her name's Blair.''

''Well, I hope you all are treating her well.''

''No worries, dad. The only one who'd give her a hard time is Harmony.''

''well...yeah, that's true.''

Harmony reminds me so much of a young Rachel Berry: ambitious, talented, and threatened by any new talent.

Rory laughs before taking hs plate and glass to the sink.

''I've gotta go finish my homework. I'll see you later, dad.''

I clear the table and load everything into the sink.

It's moments like these when I miss Andrew. When wonder what it'd been like if we'd stayed together, maybe adopted another kid. Have our own family.

Now it seems as if those dreams will never come true for me.

Of course I can't talk to Rory. I'm not dragging him into my problems, or my dad. I could talk to Mercedes, Santana, or Rachel, but that wouldn't go to well. They're all biased towards me.

I struggle to breath, wrapping my arms around myself as if that can keep me together and hold the tears in. Sometimes, I can't even begin to describe the pain that still takes residence in me. It's a battle just to sleep at night most times.

_'It's when I'm sleep, right through. I'm cold when I wake because I won't feel you. When I can't breathe, I know it's you. Got a lump in my throat just thinking of you.''- Case Closed by Little Mix_

* * *

''Kurt, you can't say things like that!,'' Santana says as we talk on the phone.

''Because you're going to find someone. Someone that loves you, and Rory, and the rest of your family.''

''Santana. You really don't get it.''

''You think I don't get it?,'' she gives me a heartbroken smile ,''I've had my heart heated, broken, and played so many times since Brittany and I broke up. But I still believe in love. And that's what I want you to believe in love. What's that you told 'Cedes in high school?''

''...Don't dress like a technicolor zebra?''

''Don't get cute, Hummel. You know what I mean.''

I sigh before giving a small smirk ,''Love is just around the corner?''

''Exactly. Now,you have to believe that for yourself. You have to love yourself, even if Andrew didn't. I'm sorry to be so blunt, but you need to hear this: You broke up. Case closed.''

She's right. I know it. Deep down inside, I know that I need to get over Andrew.

And that's easier said than done.

_ ''And I'm still waiting for why, why there can never be case closed.''-_Case Closed by _Little Mix_

Please review! I want to hear from you guys! and please read my Samcedes story _Remember Me_

_ Disclaimer-I don't own glee, Ryan Murphy and Fox do. And Little Mix sings and owns the song._


	4. Chapter 4

_''What would you do? What would you say? How does it feel? Pretend it's okay.''- _Pretend it's OK _by Little Mix_

* * *

KPOV-

''And now, Courtney's not talking to me'' Rory says as we walk through the grocery store.

It's three weeks into September, and the homecoming dance is on October 5. Rory asked Sugar Motta, a girl in his glee.

''Did she say why,'' I ask, inspecting the tomatoes before placing a couple into the bag.

''No! Gosh, dad, girls may smell good but they're damn confusing.''

''Language, Rory,'' I remind him as we walk towards the frozen foods section.

''Sorry,'' he mumbles, sticking both hands in his pockets.

''She'll come around, eventually. Does she have a date?''

''No...do you think she's mad because of that?''

''Could be,'' I shrug, putting milk in the cart.

After buying everything and loading it into the car, we head home.

''So. How's glee?''

''Mrs. Tyler went on maternity leave, so Mr. Anderson took over. He's pretty cool. Even more fun than his daughter.''

''Blair, right?''

''Right,'' I see Rory nod out of the corner of my eye ,''Speaking of which, she's going to the dance with Ryder. Harmony's going with some boy from another school, I'm obviously going with Sugar, Jake and Marley are going together. Is it okay if we meet at our house for pictures?''

''Sure. Just let me know how many people ahead of time.''

''Thanks, dad.''

He smiles, and a smile stretches across my face as well.

Well, this should be interesting.

* * *

BPOV-

I've been stuck at school, organizing sheet music and getting everything daughter, Blair, was asleep on a few chairs.

With my job, she'd often stayed at school with me on late nights. And really, I swear, that girl can fall asleep anywhere.

I is such a sweetheart, with a love of life and music.

Just like Chase. My ex. He broke my heart. He was a great father, always knowing how to handle Blair's random, teenage outbursts. But, it didn't work out. He fell in love with someone else, and I really am happy for him. I know I'll find love again, when I least expect it. But I can't do what he dd. and abandon Blair because the other wasn't ready for kids. True, we weren't married, and I'd adopted Blair before I knew him. But I thought he loved her, too.

If they don't love Blair, they don't love me.

Blair stirs in her sleep, causing my smile to grow. She's a beautiful girl, but. being her father, I may be biased. She has shoulder length, dark curls, green eyes, and just a beautiful personality.

Looking back on the list of the students names, I smile at the pictures of them to help me identify them.

Joe Hart seems to be a good kid. He's talented, and set firm in his beliefs and morals, and not judgmental.

Harmony Williams is ambitious. From the biographies I've read of the Broadway star Rachel Berry, she is like a young her. She dreams big, and she doesn't let anyone stop her.

Sugar Motta is a nice girl, a bit...less talented than the others. But we'll work on that. I see great potential.

Marley Rose has a voice just as good as Harmony's. She is kind, and sweet. She brought me cookies on my first day. From my understanding, she and Blair are becoming good friends.

Courtney Chavez has a really nice voice, and a great range. It's a shame she didn't get more solos, too. She's be perfect for a ballad.

Speaking of ballads and a great range, there is Rory Hummel. He's optimistic. He has a great range, and can easily high notes. We may need to work on his dancing a bit, though.

As far as dancers go, Jake Puckerman is one of the best I've seen in a while. And he's got a good voice, just like the rest.

Ryder Lynn loves to dance, too. He may not be as good as Jake, but he loves it.

These kids have unique voices, but they all bring something to the table. And hopefully we will get some more kids, soon.

''Blair, sweetie,'' I whisper, shaking her gently ,''Time to go.''

''Daddy, no,'' she groans pushing me away.

Like I said, this girl can sleep anywhere.

''Alright, guys,'' I smile at the glee club ,''Today I want you all to go around and tell me who you musical role model is, and why. We're going to try to get though as many artists as we can while I'm here. Starting with...Sugar.''

''Beyonce','' Sugar smiles ,''She's beautiful, confident, and talented. Like me.''

''Right'' I smile ,''Just go down the line.''

''Micheal Jackson,'' Jake nods ,''He got me into singing, originally. And Stevie Wonder. Basically, I have too many to count.''

''Same here,'' Courtney nods ,''Any music that makes me think, I like.''

''Mine is, obviously, the beautiful, the talented, the wonderful Rachel Berry,'' Harmony gushes ,''She's everything I want to be.''

''I like a lot of music, to be honest. Right now, I am in love with this British girl group called Little Mix. There songs are full of meaningful lyrics for me. They mean a lot because I can relate.''

''Ed Sheeran,'' Ryder nods ,''His tunes are mellow, and from the heart.''

''Bruno Mars,'' Joe smiles ,''I love learning his songs and doing covers of them.''

''Mercedes Jones,'' Blair laughs, knowing I already know ,''I'm pretty sure you hear me singing them from my room.''

''Quite a lot,'' I agree, shaking my head playfully ,''And you, Rory?''

''My dad,'' he smiles ,''He may not be famous, but he means a lot to me. He has a great voice.''

''Those are all great, guys. I like a lot of the same ones, but I'll have to listen to others. And, if we have time left, we'll sing a few of my favorites. So, I spent yesterday getting to know you guys. Now, I'll tell you a little about me. I'm from Westerville, Ohio. I went to an all boys school called Dalton Academy. I was in glee club, too. We were an a capella group called the Warblers. I moved here, to New York, after high school. My daughter is Blair. She's irritating, but love her,'' joke, laughing when she glares.

The bell rings, signaling the end of the last period.

''Well, I'll see you all tomorrow.''

* * *

KPOV-

''Are all of the parents coming over?,'' I ask Rory as I adjust his tie.

It's the night of the dance, and the other glee kids are on their parents are on their way.

''Not Mr. Anderson, or Mr. and Mrs. Hart. They all have errands or something to do.''

''Ahh,'' I nod as I go to get Sugar's corsage out of the refrigerator for Rory.

Harmony and her date show up first, as well as their parents.

''Harmony, you look great,'' Rory smiles.

Harmon flashes a smile, thanking him ,''Tonight is the first big event of the year. It's my night to dazzle. And, Mr. Hummel, this is the best dress from your formal line.''

''Thanks, honey,'' I smile as give her parents their water.

The dress is beautiful on her, approve. It's totally perfect for her personality. With a strapless, sparkly bodice, Empire waist, and full, knee length skirt, this is perfect for her. Of course, she picked a hairstyle that frames her face: curls that look great on her

''So, Kurt, how is the business?,'' her dad asks as he adjusts the camera.

''Great, thanks for asking. I've got new line of dress coming out in spring. How about you're restaurant.''

''Great,'' he smiles ,''Lauren and I've got a new location opening soon.''

''Wonderful,'' I smile, going to get the door.

It's Sugar, Marley, Jake, and their parents.

''You guys look great!,'' I smile as I let them in.

''Thank you,'' they all smile in unison before Harmony and Marley are squealing over the dresses.

I have to say, Marley looks just as good. She's wearing a red, spaghetti strapped dress that fits her perfectly and is perfect for her. Her hair is similar to Harmony's, the curls are just tighter.

Sugar and her parents are next.

Rory goes speechless as Sugar walks towards him in her dress. It's similar to Harmony's, just pink. And her hair is in a curled ponytail.

''Sugar...you look beautiful.''

''Thanks,'' she smiles at Rory ,''And you look great as well.''

Courtney shows up, along with Joe Hart, and her parents.

''Courtney, Joe, you guys look amazing.''

''Thanks, Mr. Hummel. I took your advice and got the dress.''

She looks great n her pink, long-sleeved, lacy, knee-length dress.

''I know my fashion,'' I smile, ad she laughs s she and Joe walk in.

The kids have another hour before the dance, so they are all socializing as they wait while I talk to the parents.

''So, wait, are you two here together'' Harmony asks.

''Yes. Joe asked me last week.''

''You two make a cut couple,'' Sugar smiles.

''Yeah, they do,'' Marley gushes.

I look at Rory, and he looks at me and shrugs.

Guess, even though they started talking again, Courtney didn't tell him.

Finally, Blair and Ryder arrive, along with his parents.

''Dad, this is Blair Anderson.''

''I've heard a lot about you, sir.''

''I've hear a lot about you as well,'' I smile, shaking her hand.

She throws her head back a little, laughing lightly ,''Only good things? Remember, Rory, my daddy controls the amount of solos you get.''

''I love this dress. It's from my line.''

It's a green, strapless dress with an Empire waist. And her hair is like Courtney's, in soft waves. Unlike the other girls, who are wearing nude or silver shoes, she's wearing flats.

Well, I know who the models for my prom dress line are gonna be.

''Okay, everyone, get together for a group picture.''

The guys line up with their dates, and all of the parents take pictures. Then all of the guys take a picture, and then all of the girls.

''Mr. Hummel, would you take a picture of Ryder and so that I can send it to my daddy,'' Blair asks.

''Of course,'' I smile as I do.

Ryder looks like the happiest guy in the world.

He looks at her the same way that I used to look at Andrew.

The kids all leave, and the parents leave half an hour later.

Finally, I an ask Santana to come over. I've been pretending I'm okay this whole time, and I just can't anymore.

_'I see the light that I'm chasing: you're memory, but it's fading. When it's gone, I'll be waiting, knowing it's too late.'-_ Pretend it's OK_by Little Mix_

''Kurt, I know you want to talk about it. Why else would you call me over?,'' Santana asks, setting her glass down.

I finish my pizza before wiping my hands ,''Well, I figured if I don't talk about it. I'll get over it. So I invited you over. How are things with you and Haley.''

''Well...I haven't asked her out.''

''Santana Lopez.''

''I know! But while I was training the new girl, Dani, she asked me out. And I want to ask Haley out, but damn they're both so nice and pretty. And we aren't gonna talk about it until I make a decision, Hummel.''

''Fine, fine,'' I sigh before taking a sip of water.

''Hey, I think I know what will make you feel better,'' she takes a deep breath ,''I need you to be honest: does it hurt to think about Andrew.''

''It hurts like hell. I don't know if I'm sad, or mad, or what. But it just..._hurts_.''

''Now think about how he hurt you. You're so much better now because you won't let yourself get hurt like that again. You deserve better, I can promise you that. You are going to meet someone. Okay?''

I smile, giving her a hug and appeasing her.

I can pretend it's okay for a little while longer.

_''Nothing here, no one's talking, nothing's gonna change. But sometime it can get so hard pretending it's okay.''- _Pretend it's OK _by Little Mix_

* * *

BPOV-

''Hey, dad,'' Blair smiles, walking into the kitchen.

I'd just gotten in. I'd chaperoned the dance, so had to be there before and after.

''Hey, honey,'' I smile as she gets two bowls of ice cream out.

''I had a great time with Ryder,'' she smiled ,''Did you see us?''

''Only for a moment, but I got your picture. You looked beautiful as always,'' I smile ,''But there was no miscommunications or pressure right?''

''Okay, daddy. Two thing 1) Ryder can't dance. 2) I got was a kiss on the cheek. That's it.''

I laugh at her before digging into my ice cream ,''Right, because he wants to get on my good side to make sure that he gets a solo?''

''That is why,'' she laughs ,''I'm gonna finish this in my room. Marley and I are o the phone. Night, daddy.''

''Night, honey,'' I smile as she skips away , through our apartment and to her bedroom.''

I smile. Young love is amazing, and Ryder seems like a good guy.

Hopefully I will meet a good guy soon, as well.

So I am adding Unique and Kitty in the next chapter, and any of you guys have ideas for a few character? I will give you credit. And I want them to have enough people to be able to compete so the story moves along. Leave the character and description in a review! Also if you like any songs by the artists mentioned please recommend some for the next chapter. recommend artists and songs!

* * *

disclaimer I don't own _glee_, It belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. Little Mix owns the song _Pretend it's OK._


	5. Chapter 5

BPOV-

''Okay, guys, I'd like to introduce you guys to two new members of the glee club. Meet Unique Adams, and Kitty Wilde.''

Kitty and Wade talked to me yesterday, and auditioned. They both have fantastic voices, and will be great additions to the club.

Kitty sits near Blair, and Unique sits with Marley.

I look around the big group: Joe, Ryder, Jake, Marley, Unique, Sugar, Rory, Courtney, Blair, Harmony, and Kitty.

After they tell they're musical role models, I begin the next lesson.

''So, this week I want to do a challenge, and you'll be in teams. Boys versus girls. Team captains are Marley and Jake. There is no specific genre, jut have fun with it!.''

''Marley, I love you. But you and the girls are gonna lose,'' Jake says playfully.

''Right, we're terrified,''' Kitty says sarcastically, earning a high-five from Marley.

''Okay, guys,'' I laugh ,''Get into your groups.''

* * *

KPOV-

I'm finishing up a design,working on dresses that will compliment each girl the best.

I've already finished Courtney's, Sugar's, Marley's, and Harmony's. They're parents had already given them permission to wear the dresses, and I'd designed three for each girl.

I am just waiting on Blair to get permission.

My phone rings, and I lay my designs to the side.

''Hello?''

''Um, yes...Mr. Hummel?''

''Speaking,'' I lean back in my chair.

''Right,'' the voice on the other end clears his throat before continuing to speak ,''This is Blaine Anderson. I'm Rory's glee club instructor, but also Blair's dad. She told me that you wanted her and some other glee girls to model?''

''Um, yes. See, I have my prom dresses coming out in the spring and I'd like the girls to model. I've gotten permission from the other parents, but that's because I met them,'' I laugh, and he does too.

''Okay, I just wanted to call and make sure. I'm kind of overprotective, you know?''

''I get it. It's totally fine. I'm protective of Rory.''

''He's a great kid, by the way.''

''Why thank you, so is Blair.''

''Thanks,'' he laughs ,'' that's what every parent loves to hear. But if you don't mind, you're a fashion designer? What's the name of your line.''

'' Elizabeth. It's named after my mother who passed away when I was younger. ''

''I am so sorry, but it's nice to dedicate it to her.''

''Thanks,'' I smile, and for the first time n a long time...

A guy made me blush.

''Well, I really have to get going. Gotta get to the school. Thank you so much for your time.''

We say our goodbyes and hang up.

Wow. Mrs. Anderson is one lucky woman.

* * *

BPOV-

''Daddy,'' Blair asks in the car on the way to school.

''Hmm,'' I mutter.

''Have you thought about dating again.''

''Where did that come from Blair,'' I ask, keeping my eyes on the road.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see her shrug.

''I just thought about it. It's been three years since you last dated. And you're great. You deserve a good guy...does it still hurt?''

_ ''In my memory, there's still burning fingerprints you left..and I always meant to say to you 'I care'...'- _Turn your Face by _Little Mix_

Blair's right. It does still hurt. But he and I broke up so many times before...

_''Each time I take you back, you bring 1,000 cracks. And I accept them like a fool...''- _Turn your Face_ by Little Mix_

It hurts. I won't lie. But I am happy for him and the new guy that he's found.

Because I know I'm gonna find someone to love.

''Honey, don't concern ourself with that, I'll be fine. I know that I am gonna meet someone soon.''

''So you're fine?,'' she asks, looking at me like she doesn't believe me.

''Yes, sweetheart. I'm fine. Now, go. You'll be late for class.''

''Okay, daddy. Love you'' she kisses on my cheek before rushing into the school while I go to my parking space.

''Hey, Mr. Anderson,'' Marley and Harmony chorus, walking towards me.

''Hello, ladies. How's the song? You girls ready for today?''

''More than ready, sir,'' Harmony gushes ,''We're going to crush the boys.''

''Oh, we baked you these...not to influence you're judgment, we promise,'' Marley laughs.

''Thanks girls. These look great,'' I smile ,''I'll see you all later in glee.''

''Bye, Mr. Anderson!''

* * *

KPOV-

''So, how's my godson,'' Mercedes asks as we video chat.

''He's our godson, 'Cede,'' I hear Sam shout in the back, causing us both to laugh.

''He's doing great. I think he's got a crush on this girl named Sugar Motta.''

''Awww, he' growing up.''

''I know,'' I sigh ,''What about you and Trouty Mouth?''

''Hey!,'' Sam protests in the background, but we ignore him.

''Well things are going great.''

''How's the wedding coming along,'' I ask, taking a sip of coffee.

''That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about. Will you design my wedding dress?''

'' 'Cedes! You have no idea how long I've wanted to hear that! Ever since you and Sam got back together!''

''So you'll do it?''

''Of course! It'll be perfect for you! Traditional, but with a few pieces that definitely shout 'Mercedes Jones'.''

''Just make sure I can dance in,'' she laughs with a wink ,''Or at least walk. We both know how uncoordinated I am.''

''Okay, you're not uncoordinated. And you are going to look more beautiful than you always do.''

''Awww...continue, please.''

''I'd love to, but I really have to finish these designs. And start on your dress. Later, 'Cedes. Bye, Sam.''

''Bye!,'' they chorus in unison.

sign out then gather my designs to head home.

''Mr. Hummel, do you need anything before you leave,'' my apprentice, Amanda, asks.

''No, but thanks. I'll see you tomorrow.''

''Bye, Mr. Hummel.''

* * *

''Thanks for meeting me,'' Santana smiles as she walks into the cafe' ans sits at the table.

''No problem. Now what's the new? Something to do with Haley or Dani? Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes wouldn't say anything.''

''...I got a part in a movie!,'' she squeals.

'' Santana, that's great!,'' I give her a hug ,''What movie?''

''It's by a new director, so the title has not been decided yet. And I am just a minor character. But it's something, right?''

''That's right. It's something.''

''Excuse me, are you two ready to order,'' an admitably handsome waiter asks.

Usually, they're staring at Santana. He's staring at me, and I can see Santana smirking out of the corner of my eye.

''Um, two coffees, extra cream and sugar. And two slices of chocolate cake.''

''Sure,'' I'll be right back with that,'' he flashes a smile and walks away.

''Kurt, he was totally flirting with you.''

''He was not.''

''Um, he totally was. You know, I saw him checking you out from the counter. I did not think he'd make a move.''

''Well... maybe he was.''

He chooses that moment to come back.

''Coffee and cake for the lady,'' he sets it in front of Santana.

''Thanks,'' she smiles.

''And something hot and sweet for someone hot and sweet,'' he smiles, setting it in front of me.

Santana almost chokes on her coffee as I turn red. She's trying so hard not to laugh.

''Um, thanks,'' I smile, paying him and giving him a tip.

''So , uh, listen...I noticed you when you walked in. I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with me tonight?''

_''This is Kurt. You're chance to fall in love.''_

''I can't. Really I can't. I have...a thing that I have to do.''

''Oh...I understand,'' he mumbles.

''But, uh, that guy at the counter keeps looking at you. Try talking to him.''

''I will,'' he smiles,''Thanks.''

He walks away.

''What the hell, Hummel,'' Santana scoffs.

''Just...I didn't feel anything while talking to him. Besides, look.''

We look towards the counter, and see the two in an animated conversation.

''Well...okay then. They are cute together.''

''Exactly. Besides...I don't think I'm ready yet.''

''Do you think you'll be ready soon.''

''Yeah...maybe I'll meet a nice guy soon.';

Or not.

Please review! the-power-of-love gave me the idea for Blaine talking to Kurt.

* * *

disclaimer I don't own _glee_, it belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy. Little Mix owns the song, _Turn you Face_.


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV-

I look at the clock. It's thirty minutes pass Blair's curfew. She had called and told me they'd gotten stuck in traffic, but she would've been home from her date with Ryder by now.

They're both good kids. It's not that I don't trust them, it's just that she's the most precious thing to me.

I open the door to our apartment to look out one more time.

Oh.

Ryder and Blair. Kissing in the hallway of our apartment building.

I clear my throat, very uncomfortable.

Ryder and Blair pull apart, blushing and looking at the floor.

''Hi, Mr. Anderson. Um, Blair...I'll see you at school.''

''Okay. Bye,'' Blair smiles, still looking at the ground.

''Bye,'' he smiles ,''Bye, Mr. Anderson.''

''Have a good night, Ryder,'' I respond, guiding Blair into the apartment.

''Sorry, dad. I lost track of time.''

''I bet,'' I roll my eyes, taking her coat and hanging it up for her.

''Am I in trouble?''

I look at her for a moment.

''You really like him, don't you?''

Her eyes lights up, and her cheeks flush.

''You have no idea, daddy. Can I keep seeing him? He's a junior, I'm a sophomore. He's only a year older.''

Bringing her into a hug, I laugh ,''It's fine, honey. I trust you two. He's a good guy.''

''Thanks dad,'' she smiles ,''Well, I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow.''

''Goodnight, honey. Sleep well.''

* * *

KPOV-

I close my jacket even tighter around myself as the November wind picks up.

Sectionals is next week, ''and the glee club are sleeping over at Sugar's grandparents' house in New Jersey to practice.

''Are you excited for sectionals,'' I ask Rory as we pack his bag.

'' Yeah, I love my duet with Courtney. And the new kid, Jason, is really good. We have to pick a finale song, though. The song that we have to vote on tonight will be it. I'd like to do something slow since the other songs are fast, but Courtney thinks an exciting, upbeat song will help us finish strong.''

''When I was in glee in Ohio, we used to do mash-ups of two songs. Suggest that.''

''Okay, I will,'' he grins, zipping his bag closed.

''Are you ready,'' I ask, seeing as he's already had dinner.

''Yeah.''

We stop by Courtney, Joe, and Ryder's apartments and pick them up.

Sometimes, living in the same apartment building is a time-saver.

We get to the house in less time than it usually takes. As I pull up, a silver Mercedes pulls off, and Blair waves at it until it turns the corner.

''Hi, Blair. Was that you're dad?''

''Hi, Mr. Hummel. And, yes, it was. My uncle Cooper is in town, so he's picking him and his fiancée up from the airport.''

''Ah, I would have loved to meet him.''

''Well, maybe at sectionals?''

''Yeah, I guess,'' I smile at her enthusiasm.

''Hey, honey,'' Sugar runs out to Rory.

''Hey,'' he smiles, kissing her.

Courtney's smile falters, but she maintains it.

''Hey, Sugar,'' she smiles.

Poor girl.

''Hey,'' Sugar chirps ,''Well come on in guys. My parents ordered pizza. Everyone else is here!''

''Bye, Rory. I'll see you tomorrow.''

''Bye, dad.'' He gives me a hug before going inside.

I see Ryder take Blair's bag for her before taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

Young love is so beautiful. I hope it lasts.

From what Rory tells me, Ryder ha had bad luck with girls.I think he deserves this.

* * *

BPOV-

''It's great seeing you two,'' I smile at Cooper and his fiancée, Danielle.

''Great seeing you, too, little brother,'' he smiles across the restaurant table.

''How's Blair? I have to take her shopping while we are here,'' Danielle laughs.

''She's great. She really adjusted well. She's dying to go with you for your dress.''

''I can't believe she's almost sixteen.''

''I can't believe you guys are getting married in January.''

''So, Blaine. Do you have a date,'' Danielle asks, eating some of her pasta.

''No, the dating scene's not going to well.''

''Don't worry, little brother. You'll meet that great guy, soon. He's gonna love you, and he's gonna love Blair.''

''I feel like he's so close...and I keep missing him.''

''And you'll meet him at the right time.''

''Speaking of guys...Blair's dating.''

''No. She's not allowed to 's still ten years old, and she thinks boys have cooties,'' Danielle protests.

''No way is she fifteen. No way in hell. I distinctly remember playing dolls with her yesterday,'' Cooper adds.

''Guys,'' I laugh ,''I don't wanna admit it either. But it's true.''

''Ahhh, where has the time gone? He's treating her right?''

''Yeah, he's a good kid. He's in glee.''

''Good. Nobody hurts my girl,'' Danielle replies, faking a glare.

''Well, don't worry about it. He's good to her.''

''So sectionals thing...it's one week from today. What are you guys singing?''

''I've got a duet, but I am letting six students splitting it: Jake Puckerman, Marley Rose, Joe Hart, Sugar Motta, Rory Flanagan, and Courtney Chavez. I have Kitty Wilde, Blair, Harmony Williams, and Unique Adams singing a song from a British girl group called Little Mix. And I have them all coming together for a finale song that they are picking tonight.''

''You're doing a great job, little bro,'' Danielle nods.

''Are they as good as the Warbler's,'' Cooper smirks.

''Better,'' I laugh as he gives me a toast.

''I think it's amazing what you're doing, working with kids.''

''Danielle, whenever you're not modeling for that fashion company or booking a new audition, you're volunteering your time with kids. Same for you when you're not acting, Cooper.''

''Well, I just got cast in this movie that's gonna be directed by Artie Abrams. We start filming in February. So it might be a while before I do again.''

''Aw, I love his movies!''

''Me, too!,'' Danielle sighs ,''He's my celebrity crush.''

''I thought I was your celebrity crush,'' he gasps, pretending to be hurt.

''Hmmm...,'' Danielle looks him up and down ,''You're alright.''

''Just alright,'' he asks, and they're playful argument continues.

I smile as I watch them. I want that someday:the playfulness, the faithfulness, the love.

And I know that someday soon, I am gonna find it.

I promise that they're going to meet soon. Don't worry!

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own _glee_, it belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.


	7. Chapter 7

KPOV-

''Thanks for giving me a ride, man,'' Puck smiles s he gets in the car.

He'd flown out to see Jake, along with his mom and little sister. Jake's mom was in the front with me.

''No problem. Ready?,'' I ask, starting the engine and pulling off.

* * *

BPOV-

''Guys, are you ready? We have to go take our seats for the first performers. We're last.'' I explain, walking into the room.

''I was born ready, Mr. Anderson!,'' Harmony chirps.

''I think I'm gonna be sick,'' Rory mumbles.

This is the first time that they are competing. I don't blame him.

''Okay guys, get in a circle.''

They quickly do as I say, putting their arms around each other.

They all look great. Rory talked to his dad, and he donated the girls blue, knee-length dresses. He'd talk to someone and gotten the boys black button up shirts, black pants, and blue ties and suspenders.

''You guys can do this. You worked so hard. I believe in you, so please believe in yourself. You've all got people out there that believe in you, as well.''

''Thanks, Mr. Anderson,'' Marley smiles, you all look great.

''Now, what name did you come up with?''

''Unique,'' Unique smirks.

''Because you showed us that we're all different, even different from one another. And that's okay,'' Jake smiles.

''Without you, Mr. Anderson,'' Courtney begins ,''We wouldn't be here.''

''And we hope you like the finale song,'' Joe laughs ,''It's dedicated to you.''

''Thanks guys,'' I smile, trying to keep the tears from my eyes.

''We're ready, '' Sugar adds.

''Okay. Let's head out.''

KPOV-

We make it to our seats just as they finish announcing the judges.

I can recognize Rory and the rest of the glee kids about five rows in front of us. I see Sugar, Rory, Blair, Ryder, and the back of a man's head.

That must be Mr. Anderson. I wonder where Mr. Anderson is.

''The first group, an all girl a cappella group, Singaz Wit Attitude!,'' the announcer roars into the microphone.

They do a good job, I admit. But Rory's show choir will be better.

The next group is from the private school three miles away, and they do well.

''Next, from Darren Everett High School, Unique!,'' the announcer speaks loudly. _(A/N: I had to name it after Darren Criss haha :D)_

''Yeah!,'' Puck and I cheer loudly, causing his family to laugh.

BPOV-

Rory and Sugar begin the first verse of_ Lucky _by Jason Mraz, featuring Colbie Caillat.

Jake and Marley come in after the chorus, and Joe and Courtney sing the rest of the song. They all harmonize in the end, and the audience applauses.

As they finish and walk off of the stage, Harmony, Kitty, Unique, and Blair walk on stage.

The girls had practiced the song and made up their own choreography after Marley suggested that they sing _Love Drunk_ by Little Mix.

The audience applauds for them as well, and I cheer from the backstage as the other members of Unique rush on stage for the last song.

''We'd like to dedicate this song to our glee club instructor, Mr. Anderson,'' Marley announces, turning her head to smile at me.

''His position is only temporary,'' Unique adds ,''But we wouldn't be here without him.''

The music begins, and I smile.

_Firework _by Katy Perry.

Cheering with the audience when they finish, I couldn't be more proud.

KPOV-

''They where great,'' Jake's mother smiles, wiping a tear from her eyes as Puck's mom hands her the tissues. It's been fifteen minutes, and they're both still crying happily.

I smile. It's wonderful how Puck and Jake got them to be friends, and now they're all like family.

''Ladies and Gentleman, may have your attention,'' the announcer begins as the show choirs come back on stage.

I smile and take a picture with the camera. Even this far away, I can tell that they are all nervous.

''Third place, the Singaz Wit Attidude!''

The girls cheer, taking their trophy and walking off stage.

''And, first place...from Darren Everett High School, Unique!''

Puck and I are on our feet, cheering before the man can even say ''Unique''.

I see Rory take the trophy as the others crowd around a man, hugging him.

''Well, Hummel,'' Puck laughs ,''My little brother and your little brother both have talent. On to regionals!''

It's a half hour later when Rory and Jake come up to us, being pulled into hugs immediately.

''You all were wonderful,'' Jake's mother whispers, wiping tears away.

''I remember when Noah and Kurt competed,'' Noah's mom sighs ,''It seems like it wa just yesterday.''

''I can't believe we won!,'' Rory laughs.

''We practiced for hours,'' Jake smiles ,''And it payed off!''

''Oh, you guys have to meet Mr. Anderson!''

Rory grabs my wrist,and Jake's mom's wrists , while Jake grabs Noah and his mother's wrists.

When we get there, the other kid's parents are already around him.

''Yes, Mrs. Rose,'' who I am assuming is Mr. Anderson laughs, his back to us ,''Marley has a beautiful voice. All of the kids do. Mr. and Mrs. Adams, Unique really has a powerful voice. And Courtney is so positive, and a great singer. Sugar, Joe, and Harmony are all ambitious and love to learn the songs. Kitty's a great addition.''

He tell all of the parents something positive about their kids, like how Ryder has an enthusiasm for learning.

''Hey, Kurt,'' Harmony's father smiles ,''We're all meeting back at the restaurant to celebrate the win. You're all welcome to come.''

''We'll be there,'' I smile.

''Thank you,'' Noah's mom gushes.

''We can't wait,'' Jake's mom smiles.

My phone rings, so I move to the side to take it.

BPOV-

''Mr. Anderson,'' Jake announces as I join them ,''This is my family.''

''Hello,'' I smile.

The others, asides from Rory and of course Blair, have all left to go to the restaurant.

''It's wonderful what you're doing with these kids,'' his mother smiles.

''Did you teach him those dance moves? I've never seen hm dance like that before,'' a man with a mohawk laughs ,''I'm his brother, Noah. I go by Puck, though.''

''Nice to meet you, Puck. And you too,'' I smile at the rest of his family ,''And no, I did not teach him how to dance.''

''Well, we'll see you at the restaurant,'' Jake smiles.

''Mr. Anderson,'' Rory smiles.

''Rory, where's your ride? Could your parents not make it?''

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a man walking towards us.

'' , this is my dad. Kurt Hummel.''

I look up into bright eyes. They're blue...or maybe green, or even grey. Whatever the color, they're stunning.

_''You knock me down with those eyes, and you do it every time.''-_ Love Drunk _by Little Mix_

''Hi,'' he grins, flashing his brilliant smile.

Butterflies begin to flutter around in my stomach.

''My name's Blaine,'' I smile, my own far less amazing than his own.

His hands are so warm...

KPOV-

The butterflies in my stomach pick up the speed of their flight, and I hurriedly remove my hand before he notices how much I am sweating.

''You did a great job, teaching the and all. Especially the choreography. They did well, I'm pretty sure Rory some how inherited my dance skills, so that's really saying something''

He sticks his hand in his pocket, laughing.

Damn, that laugh is infectious.

Hazel eyes stare into mine, and I smile.

''Are you coming to the restaurant?''

''Uh, yeah,'' I laugh breathlessly ,''I'll see you there?''

''We won't be missing it,'' he nods with a charming smile on his face ,''Come on Blair.''

She trails behind, giving me a quick smile.

Damn. Mrs. Anderson sure is a lucky woman.

* * *

BPOV-

''So,'' I begin, leaning next to Kurt as he stands at a counter in the restaurant ,''Why are you over here by yourself?''

''Just reminiscing,'' I shrug ,''This reminds me of when my glee club won sectionals. We were called New Directions.''

''Yeah? Where'd you go to school?''

''William McKinley High School. It's in Lima, Ohio.''

''Seriously? I went to school in Westerville, Ohio! Dalton Academy! Our show choir was called The Warblers.''

''Wow,'' I laugh ,''We could have competed and not even known it.''

''Right,'' he laughs, and can't help but to join in again.

''So...,'' I begin, looking for a conversation starter ,''Blair looks a lot like you.''

His eyes light up at the mention of his daughter, who is in an animated conversation with Rory, Sugar, and Ryder.

''Rory looks a lot like you.''

''I get that a lot,'' I smile ,''But I adopted him when he was ten.''

''Wow, that's wonderful of you. Actually, Blair looks more like her mother.''

''Really?,'' I ask.

''Yeah. She was my best friend. She was killed in a car accident when Blair was ten. I'd already taken on the role of the father figure, since Blair's father had left when she was young. So, I took her in.''

''Wow,'' breathe ,''That's very noble of you and your wife.''

''Wife? Oh, I'm not,'' he begins, but is cut off my Harmony's voice.

''I am telling you, Rachel Berry is an amazing singer.''

''All I said, '' Ryder begins ,''Is that I only heard her sing once.''

''Well, now you are going to hear me sing. I sound like her, as I've been told,'' Harmony gushes.

''I'd better go take care of this. We'll finish talking later.

We exchange goodbyes as he goes to talk to the kids.

I sigh, looking at him as he excitedly talks to them.

If only I could have a guy like that.

* * *

What do you think? Please review!

Disclaimer-I don't on_ glee_, it belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy. Little Mix sing Love Drunk. I don't own any of the other songs, either.


	8. Chapter 8

BPOV-

It's mid-October, and we have won sectionals. So, they will be advancing on to regionals in March.

''Okay, guys. Mrs. Tyler will be back after winter break. So, I thought it'd be nice to have most of the money saved up for when you go to regionals.''

''How are we going to do that,'' Ryder asks.

''My daddy could pay for everything,'' Sugar suggests.

''Thank you, Sugar, But I thought of a way to show case all of your talents. It'll be like a talent show put on by the glee club. You will each sing about three songs, but some will be a group or a duet.''

''I, for one, think it's a wonderful idea,'' Harmony chirps.

''I do, too,'' Marley smiles ,''With the new baby, this will take some of the stress off of Mrs. Tyler.''

''That's the spirit! So, any volunteers.''

Harmony is obviously the first to volunteer.

''Mr. Anderson, Marley and I have practiced _Blow me one Last Kiss_ by Pink,'' Unique begins.

''Can we sing that,'' Marley asks.

''Of course,'' I nod, adding it to the list.

''Mr. Anderson,'' Courtney speaks, raising her hand ,''Could I sing this song called _Turn Your Face _by Little Mix? It means a lot to me right now.''

''Sure,'' I nod.

''I'd like to sing _Count on Me _by Bruno Mars,'' Joe pipes up.

''I want to sing _I Only Have Eyes for You_ written by Harry Warren,'' Ryder smile, glancing at Blair.

''Maybe the girls could sing another song.''

''Guys, this is gonna be great. Jake, you could dance. And we'll figure out even more songs. We will have the weekend before Thanksgiving.''

KPOV-

''Danielle, it's no trouble at all. You look beautiful.''

Danielle has been my model the longest, sticking it out with me even before I made it big. It's an honor for me to make her wedding dress.

''I've never felt so beautiful.''

The mermaid wedding gown fits her perfectly. She does look stunning.

''So, you are coming, right? You can bring Rory. My niece is his age. And her boyfriend will be there.''

''Would you mind if he brought his girlfriend?''

''No, not at all,'' Danielle laughs ,''And have you found a date?''

''No, I haven't. It's been hard moving on, you know.''

''Well, do you have anyone in mind?''

''No. Well...there is this one guy I met recently. He's so handsome, Danielle. And such a gentleman. His wife is lucky.''

''Ahh,'' she nods ,''He's straight. Well, you'll meet a nice guy soon.''

''I don't know about that.''

''Kurt, you can't think like that.''

''I know,'' I sigh ,''That' s what you and everyone else says.''

''Wanna meet my future brother in law,'' she asks animatedly, her curls bouncing as she jumps.

''Uhh...that's fine,'' I laugh.

The last thing I need is another, failed blind date.

''Well, if you change your mind, and you will once you see him, I'll see what I could do.''

''Thanks, Danielle. What would I do without you,'' I ask sarcastically.

She throws her head back, laughing. She sort of reminds me of Blair.

Or Blaine.

No, I won't think about him. He's happily married. Has a wife that I am sure is beautiful, and a wonderful daughter.

You have Rory, you're family, and your fashion. That's all you need.

You don't need another heartbreak.

''I'll see you Saturday, honey,'' she smiles, giving me a hug before leaving.

* * *

BPOV-

''Dad, you're helpless,'' Blair mumbles playfully.

She helps me with the bow tie and then adjusts my suit.

''As much as you wear them, you'd think you'd know how to do it.''

''Hahaha,'' pretend to laugh, making her smile ,''Good thing you're my daughter and I love you.''

She smiles and kisses my cheek ,''Well, you look better. The best man looks better than the groom.''

''I heard that,'' Cooper mutters, walking in the room ,''My own niece, saying I don't look good.''

''You look good, uncle Cooper. But my daddy looks better,'' she shrugs ,''But I still love you.''

He pulls her into a hug, pressing a kiss to her curly hair ,''I love you, too, honey. Now. Go get your boyfriend and take your seat.''

KPOV-

We sit down, and notice a familiar head of curls in front of us.

''Blair?,'' Sugar asks.

Blair and Ryder turn to face us , a smile spreading across both of their faces.

''Hey, what are you doing here?''

''Danielle invited us.''

''Oh, okay. I'm family,'' she smiles.

''I love your dress,'' Sugar compliments her.

''Thanks, I love yours, too.''

Sugar is wearing a one shouldered dress, and the sleeve is long. It's pink, and stops just below her knee. Her hair is in waves with a pink clip on the side.

Blair is wearing a knee length, black, lace, long-sleeved dress with a skinny, blue, bow belt. She has her hair in neat curls, pinned back with a bow.

''Hope you guys have a good time,'' she says in a whisper as the music starts.

Danielle did a great job, and her husband looks ecstatic. She only has three bridesmaids, and their dresses are black.

We all stand when the music changes, Danielle walks out next, escorted by someone that I cannot see.

I catch sight of gelled hair, and lose my breath.

No, it can't be.

Blaine turns to wink at Blair, then sees Rory, Sugar and me and smiles.

Damn,that smile is beautiful.

Well, that must be her brother.

I wonder where this brother in law she wants to introduce me too is.

The wedding is beautiful, making many people cry. The vows were personal, and you can clearly see the love that Danielle and her husband have for eachother.

Even if I don't believe I can fall in love again, I can clearly see it in people.

* * *

Once the ceremony is over, we follow Ryder and Blair to the reception.

Luckily, we are at a table with them.

''So, Mr. Hummel, how are the pictures coming?''

''Well, we may have to redo a few. But you girls look beautiful.''

We carry on polite conversation until we hear ,''Ladies and gentlemen, presenting Mr. and Mrs. Anderson!''

We cheer as the two walk through the doors, smiling like the happiest people in the world.

The food is amazing, and soon it is time for the first dance.

''Aww, they're so cute,'' Blair sighs, leaning her head against Ryder's shoulder, and he kisses her head.

They're cute together. Just like Rory and Sugar...or Rory and Courtney.

Their first song is to a slowed down version of_ Hey, Soul Sister_ by Train. Blaine performs for the couple, and it looks like they're the only two people in the world.

''Alright, everybody on the dance floor!,'' Blane laughs.

Blair is pulling Ryder towards the floor faster than anyone can blink, and soon Rory and Sugar are standing.

''You gonna be okay, dad?''

''Yeah, I'm fine.''

He smiles, and they walk towards the dance floor.

We aren't seated that far away from the floor, and I see couples laughing and having a good time.

Our eyes meet, and I blush as his smile widens.

His wife must be sitting behind me.

I turn my head, and see a pregnant woman with curly, red hair smiling at the stage.

'_That must be his wife'_ I think to myself.

When the song ends, he comes over and takes the seat next to me.

''Hi,'' he smiles.

''Hello,'' I smile breathlessly, staring into his hazel eyes.

They're so warm, and kind, and inviting.

I could melt in them.

''Would...you like to dance?''

''What?''

''I don't have anyone to dance with. This is a really upbeat song,'' he adds, as _Teenage Dream _by Katy Perry begins to play.

Well, his wife is pregnant. She must not want to move around a lot like he does.

So this is where Blair gets her energy from .

I nod, and we stroll out onto the floor.

He' a good dancer, I'll admit that. He's so full of energy and life.

The song switches to a slow song that I don't recognize...

''W-what are you doing,'' I ask when he places his hands gently on my waste.

''What does it look like, silly,'' he smirks ,''Dancing with you.''

He takes my arms and wraps them around his neck.

The height difference would be funny if the butterflies in my stomach weren't so flapping their wings so hard.

''B-but don't you w-wanna dance with your wife?''

''Wife,'' he asks, confusion evident on his handsome face,

Dammit, Kurt. Stop that.

I nod my head at the red head, and realization dawns on his face.

''Oh, she's not my wife.''

''But you were looking at her when you were singing.''

''Kurt, I was looking at you,'' he laughs.

''Why,'' I ask incredulously.

''You looked like you needed cheering up.''

''So where's you wife then?''

''I don't have a wife. I'm not married. Nor am I seeing anyone.''

What the hell? How could a guy like him not have someone to call his own?

''How could you not have anyone?''

He shrugs, blushing.

''I guess I haven't found the right guy yet.''

I nod. That make sense. He deserves...

''Guy?''

''Yup,'' he nods ,''Out, and proud.''

I blush even more. The room just got really hot, and I think I know why.

''Are you okay.''

''Out and proud?''

''Yeah, what's the ! Are you-''

''No! I mean, I'm out and proud too. I just didn't know-''

''That I was gay?,'' he laughs ,''I get that a lot from women. But I am.''

* * *

We spend the night talking about ourselves. We talk about high school, coming out, moving to New York, our jobs, and our kids.

He walks me back to my car. Rory and Sugar have gone out with Blair and Ryder, to catch a movie.

''So, we'll have to catch up again. Before my time at Darren Everet is over,'' he smiles.

''That'd be nice.''

''Great,'' he smiles, handing me a piece of paper with his number written on it.

I get into the car, rolling my window down.

''I'll call you as soon as I get in,'' I nod.

''Okay. Oh, and Kurt?''

I look up, my breath hitching as I stare into his eyes.

''Danielle didn't lie. You have really beautiful eyes.''

And he walks away, leaving me with a compliment, butterflies that seemed to have grown in my stomach, and what will probably be a permanent blush on my cheeks.

This could be the start of a great friendship.

_Or something more,_ a voice that sounds like Santana's says in my mind.

Hmm...possibly.

But I won't get my hopes up.

Guys please review! Tell me what you want to see and I'll see what I can do.

* * *

Disclaimer-_ glee _belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me.


	9. Chapter 9

KPOV-

''Santana, no!''

''Come on! One double date. Haley has a guy friend that will be perfect for you.''

''If I say yes, you can never ask me again,'' I warn ,''I'll do it.''

''Thanks,'' she smiles, pulling me into a hug ,''I'll come get you at 6:30. They are gonna meet us there.''

I sigh, walking up to my apartment.

Rory's at a party with the other guys. Blair's with the girls. So I could call Blaine, and see if he wants to hang out...

As friends, of course.

But, I promised Santana.

* * *

She picks me up around 6:45.

''Santana, you look great,'' I smile.

''I know,'' she jokes ,''Ready?''

She's wearing high waisted black jeans, a long sleeved lace black top, black heels , and her hair is perfectly curled.

''You look great, too,'' she smiles.

I'm wearing blue jeans, a white button up shirt, and a black jacket.

I thank her as we take off.

We reach the restaurant, and I recognize Haley right away. She has on a black dress with a ed, floral pattern, a black cardigan, and red shoes.

I can see they both put a lot of effort into this.

''Hey!,'' Haley beams, standing up from her seat and giving both Santana and I hugs.

''Hey,'' Santana blushes ,''Where's your cousin?''

''Oh, he's on his way out of the bathroom,'' she nods.

We sit down, waiting for him.

''Sorry. there was a line,'' I hear a familiar voice say.

I look up into hazel eyes, and my heart stops.

''Hey!,'' Blaine smiles, sitting across from me.

''H-hi,'' I breathe out ,''You look nice.''

''Thanks!,'' he laughs ,''you look great, too.''

I thank him as I blush.

He's wearing beige pants, a white button down shirt, a sweater vest, and a red bow tie.

He looks amazing.

* * *

Haley and Santana are wrapped up in conversation, so Blaine and I walk together.

Dinner is over, and we decided to take a walk together.

''You're cousin is really cool,'' I smile.

He throws his head back and laughs ,''Thanks. She was one of my best friend's growing up.''

''So what songs are the kids doing?''

''From what I know, Ryder is singing _I Only Have Eyes For you_, Jake is dancing, and singing a duet with Marley. Marley is doing a duet with Kitty, and with Unique. Joe is singing with Courtney, and she has a solo. Rory and Sugar are singing too. Then Joe is singing an Ed Sheeran song.''

''Wow,'' I mutter ,''Talented kids.''

''Speaking of talent, Rory said you have an amazing voice. I'd love to hear you sing.''

''Perhaps one day. I haven't performed since...in a while. Not in front of anyone.''

''Yeah, me either.''

We walk in silence for a while.

''I have a weird question,'' he says, kicking up leaves.

''Yeah?''

''Do you always look so nice?''

''Um...no, I had to plan my outfit.''

''Knew you'd being seeing me,'' he smirks

''Cute,'' I roll my eyes ,'But, no. Fashion is my passion.''

''Well, Blair loves your clothes. You have talent,'' he smiles again.

My heart skips a beat, but I smile again.

He really makes me smile, and it's not fake.

It's been a while.

BPOV-

After saying goodbye to Kurt and Santana, I dropped Haley off.

Now, I'm walking into my apartment.

The lights are off, but Blair would have been back from back from being with Harmony, Unique, Marley, Courtney, and Sugar.

''Blair, honey?''

I walk towards the couch, and turn the lights on.

Blair smiles, ''Hey.''

''Hi,'' smile, sitting next to her.

''Is it okay if the girls spend the night, tomorrow'' she asks

''Sure, doesn't matter. I'm going to hang out with Uncle Cooper and Danielle.''

''Great.''

We sit in comfortable silence, watching a Disney movie that she used to watch all the time.

''Have you ever thought of dating again?''

I shrug ,''Why do you keep asking that. You're too young to be worrying.''

''Dad, I know I'm young. But I think you deserve someone who will love you and be good to you.''

''Blair, honey, relationships are complicated.''

''I know, daddy. But you do deserve it And I know you're gonna meet him soon. Maybe you already did, but it's not the right time.''

''You know...you're very wise.''

''I know,'' she laughs, throwing her head back ,''Well, I'm going to bed.''

She gets up and kisses my cheek ,''Night daddy.''

''Night, darling.''

Maybe you've met him, but it's not the right time.

And maybe, just maybe, he has the brightest blue eyes that I just can't get out of my head.

So I wa thinking of doing a chapter about Blair and Ryder, like when Rachel was talking to the girls about going all the way in the Madonna episode? What do you think? And a chapter where they give their kids the talk?

Disclaimer- don't own glee it belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy. I do not own the songs either.


	10. Chapter 10

BPOV-

''Blair, come eat,'' I call to her, setting her breakfast on the table.

I make sure all of my curls are in place with gel before sitting down to eat my breakfast.

''My hair's a mess,'' she laughs, pulling her curls into a ponytail at the back of her head.

''Is that my shirt,'' I smirk, looking at her.

She's wearing my blue, plaid shirt, blue jeans, and black converses. She has my bow tie in her like a hair bow.

''You look nice,'' she smiles.

I'm wearing khaki pants, a green, plaid, button up shirt, and green bow tie and black shoes.

''Don't change the subject,'' I laugh.

''Yes, it is. Sorry, Mr. Hummel said it'd look nice.''

She finishes her cereal and brushes her teeth.

She smiles at me, silently asking me to check her braces for food.

''You're fine,'' I smile, handing her the books and we leave.

KPOV-

''Dad?''

''Hmmm,'' I ask as I keep my eyes on the road.

''Can you be in love with two people at once?''

''It'...confusing enough with one person, but yes. Why?''

''Well...Ryder is dating Blair. But I am pretty sure he still loves Marley. How does that work?''

''Isn't Marley dating Jake?''

He nods.

''Well, Jake and Ryder are friends. He may still love Marley, but he love Blair, too, I guess. You never forget your first love.''

_Sometimes, that's not a good thing._

''So... do you think you could fall in love again? I think you deserve it.''

I her the sincerity in his voice, and bIte my lip.

''Maybe...''

I won't, but he doesn't need to know that.

Satisfied with my answer, he smiles, says goodbye, and gets out of the car.

* * *

''I like them both. My date with Dani was amazing, but so was my date with Haley,'' Santana says, sitting on the edge of my desk.

''Honestly...one day you'll just know. It'll just hit you.''

''And is this coming from recent personal experience, Mr. Hummel?''

''No,'' I mutter, rolling my eyes.

''Then why are you drawing heart with 'Kurt + Blaine' in the middle,'' she smirks.

I snap my notebook shut.

''Shut up,'' I mumble, my cheeks flushing.

''He likes you.''

''A guy like that? No way.''

''You did not see how he was looking at you. Haley said he's single.''

''And he deserves someone as great as he is.''

''Which would be you,'' she scoffs.

''Santana...I don't know. I don't know if I can fall in love again.''

''Kurt, I've gotta go. My shift starts soon. But you should give him a chance.I think he'll catch you.''

With that, she walks out my office.

And I'm left alone, knowing she's right...

But too afraid to fall.

* * *

BPOV-

''Okay, are you guys ready?''

We moved the date of the show to the Friday before Thanksgiving break.

''Is there even anyone out there,'' Sugar asks.

''There wasn't anyone last time,'' Courtney grimaces.

''Yes. You're parents, some kids from school, and a few people that my friend got to come. Honestly, it's full. But we don't have time. Courtney, you're on.''

Courtney smiles, and we all listen through the speakers in the choir room as she performs _Turn your Face _by Little Mix.

Her voice trembles, and it's pretty obvious to everyone, accept the person she's dedicating this to, who she means.

She comes back, and Joe immediately pulls her into a hug.

''You okay,'' he asks, worry evident on his face.

''Yeah,'' she smiles through the tears ,''I'm over it now.''

She takes his hand, and I can't help but smile.

Love is beautiful.

''Ryder, you're up.''

He kisses Blair's cheek, and walks out.

''I'd like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend Blair.''

''Oooooh,'' the girls chorus, making Blair blush.

He begins to sing, and Blair smiles at the ground, obviously lost in her own world.

I look around the room. Kitty, Unique, and Harmony are all laughing at something. Marley, Jake, Courtney, and Joe are all talking, and Sugar is in an animated conversation with Rory.

I know I'm leaving soon...but I'm really gonna miss these kids.

This has been some of the most fun I've had in a while.

And I've met an incredible person.

* * *

KPOV-

''You're doing a great job with these kids. It's too bad you're leaving at the end of the month,'' I smile, helping Blaine take the equipment to his car.

''Thanks,'' he smiles ,''But Blair will still be at Darren Everest. I've been offered a teaching position at Chris Colfer High School.''

''Glee?''

''No, as an English teacher,'' he smiles ,''My other passion s writing.''

''You're really something else, you know that,'' I laugh, putting the final box in the back of his car.

''Oh, I get that a lot,'' he say, leaning against his car with his arms crossed.

I laugh again, causing him to smile.

''You have a nice laugh, you know,'' he smirks.

''Thanks,'' I smile,looking away for a moment ,''Blair laughing reminds me of you.''

''So you think about me quite often, yeah?''

''Don't flatter yourself,'' I smirk, leaning against the car as well.

''Well, if I spend half as much time on your mind as you do on mine, I am already flattered.''

The butterflies form in my stomach again. Is he flirting?

No. Not with you. Never with you.

''So you evidently think of me a lot?''

''Possibly,'' he laughs, and I join in.

Because being with him is so...

Easy.

''Well, I should really get home. I don't know when Rory will be back from celebrating with the other kids.''

''Yeah, I'd better get back, too.''

''Well...bye,'' I smile, turning to leave.

''Hey...Kurt?''

I walk back to him, butterflies starting again when I look into his eyes.

''Yes?''

''Would you maybe...like to go out with me?''

I gasp, and his smile falters a bit but never leaves his handsome face.

Damn it, Kurt, stop that.

''We could just go for coffee, and a nice walk one night.''

My head is spinning. I'm dreaming, he can't really want to take me out for coffee.

He's too amazing.

''You don't have to say yes, I'd understand if you have someone else, or if you're not interested-''

''No!''

''No you're not interested? Or no, there is someone else.''

''No,'' I blush, ''There's no one else.''

My head wonders what I'm doing, and so does my heart.

But I have to give it a chance.

''I'd love to go out with you.''

His smile widens, and that causes me to smile.

''It's a date,'' he laughs, making my heart beat faster.

And the butterflies are still in my stomach.

_ I was thinking of adding a character named Kate to my story, and she and Blair used to date before she transferred schools, and it ended badly. What do you think_? And how do you feel about the relationship each has with their kids?

Disclaimer- glee belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.


	11. Chapter 11

''_Let me start by saying that I saw the tribute to Cory. I think that it was beautifully done, and I hope that he rests in peace. I think I will not include Finn. This is for me to give respect in my own way. He will only be mentioned in positive light of his memory. Also, this will tie into the story._

* * *

BPOV-

Blair sits on the couch, hands on her lap and looking at the floor.

I'd just gotten in. Tonight was the glee club's performance, and I'd also gotten a date tonight. I was feeling great...

Until I came home and found my fifteen year old daughter on the couch making out with her boyfriend.

''I thought I said no one over when I'm not home?''

''I'm so sorry, it's just that I haven't been able to spend time with him this past week. He's been busy.''

''Blair...I just want to make sure you're safe.''

She looks at me confused before her eyes widen.

''Dad. no.''

''I mean... know you're growing up, and you're gonna want to-''

''Dad! No! I already...Danielle gave me the talk when I was thirteen!''

''Thank goodness, okay. But Blaire, he wasn't wearing a shirt. And I just want to know that...you're not being pressured. That you're not pressuring him.''

''Dad, Ryder's great. He'd never pressure me, and I'd never pressure him. Neither of us are ready.''

''Good,'' I smile, tucking a curl behind her ear ,''You can wait a few years. Or until you're thirty!''

She laughs before laying her head on my shoulder.

''I do still want to talk to you.''

''No,'' she groans, grabbing a pillow and laying down, facing away from me.

''Not the physical part. The emotional part.''

''Okay,'' she mumbles, still not looking at me.

''Okay...well...you're gonna be vulnerable.''

''Why is this happening?''

''Hey, you don't think it's awful for me to have this talk with my daughter? Okay...it has an emotional and physical impact. More emotional, though. You need to be with someone that will respect you, and that you know loves you. Who's going to...use this to connect with you, and not just...use you.''

''Daddy, I don't know if it'll be with Ryder, but he's a good guy.''

''I know he is. But he still a teenage boy. And guys, no matter how nice, want one thing. Now, that's not always the only thing they want. Some girls only want one thing. But there are good guys and girls that will wait for the other to be ready. But the point is...do...that because you love someone. Not because you're pressured. You understand, yeah?''

''Yeah, I understand.''

''And...before you do...that stuff, tell better yet, tell Danielle. You'll need to get protection. Now, I'm not encouraging you...I just want you to be safe.''

''Thanks dad. As awkward as this was, and it was really awkward, I know you just care,'' she smiles, standing from the couch ,''And I will be careful. Physically and mentally. Now, I'm gonna go to bed and try to erase this conversation from my mind.''

She kisses my cheek goodnight, and walks off to her bedroom.

I pick up my phone, and call Kurt.

Even just seeing his name makes me smile

KPOV-

I throw my head back, laughing as Blaine talks to me.

''It's not funny!,'' he whines, but I can almost see him smiling.

''I'm dreading having the talk with Rory. ''

''She was mortified, Kurt. It would have been funny if I wasn't, too.''

''Well, you're a good dad, Blaine,'' I smile, leaning back in my chair,''Not many men will give their daughter the sex talk.''

''Well, you're an amazing father, too. And Rory really looks at you.''

I look over at Rory, who is asleep on the couch, and smile.

''Yeah?''

''Mhm. He says you're his role model. Maybe on our date next weekend on our date you could show me how much of an amazing singer you are.''

''I don't know...maybe.''

''I don't want to rush you. When you're ready, we can sing a duet, yeah?''

''Yeah,'' I breath out before I think about it.

I haven't felt like performing in so long...and this man has me jumping at the chance to sing with him.

''So, what's up for Thanksgiving?''

''Well, I'd hoped my family could fly in'' I explain,''But they couldn't.''

''Neither could my family...would you like to come over? Of course, Rory is welcome.''

''That sounds great. But I promised Santana we'd be with her.''

''Bring her, as well.''

Could this guy get any better.

''I'll talk to them tomorrow. I have to go, Blaine, I promised my dad I'd call him.''

''Okay, goodnight.''

We say our goodbyes, and I call dad.

''What' up, buddy,'' he asks, and I know he's leaning back with a smile on his face.

''Not much. Rory's are you and Carol?''

''Well...Carol, you know she still misses him. We all do. But i think she finally has a sense of...peace. And know it's different, but it took me a long time to find peace after your mother. So I understand.''

I smile to myself. That's what I love most about my dad. He's so empathetic.

Like when I got my heartbroken...

No. I can't think about that.

''So are you guys gonna be able to fly out.''

''It looks like it, kid.''

''Great,'' I say, halfheartedly.

I kind of wanted to spend the day with Blaine.

He's a good friend.

''You sound a little dissappointed there, kid. What's going on?''

''Nothing, dad. I'd love to see you, and Rory. It's just that Santana is coming over. Rachel is flying home to spend the weekend with her family. And I had a friend and his daughter spending the day with us.''

''Well, invite them over. I'm sure that Carol would be more than happy to help make more food.''

''That's a great idea,'' I smile.

''So this friend...more than a friend?''

''Um, no. He's Rory's glee instructor. His daughter is a sophomore, too.''

''Is he married?''

''No...and he's gay.''

''So you're just not interested?''

It's so easy to talk to him about this stuff.

''I am, I mean, he is attractive. I just don't...after...''

''You're afraid to fall in love again?''

''Yeah.''

''Listen, Kurt. After your mother,'' he takes in a breath ,''it was hard to move on. I never thought I'd find love again. And then I met Carol. I think that you're going to find love again. And I believe it'll be sooner than you think.''

I thank him, and he hands the phone to Carol, who gushes about a new dessert she's been meaning to try and how she wants so many copies of Rory's photos from school and the dances.

We talk for an hour before they decide that it is time for them to go to bed.

I smile to myself as I go to sleep that night.

It's good to have such a great family.

BPOV-

''I think you're going to like being in the glee club,'' I smile at the new student ,''We could always use another soprano.''

''I'm happy to be here,'' she smiles, her blue eyes showing her happiness.

Just like Kurt's.

Everything reminds me of him.

''Um,'' she begins, putting her bag on her shoulder ,''Could you tell me where the bathroom is?''

''Yeah, it's right down the hallway. Class starts in six minutes.''

''I'll be back,'' she smiles.

Five minutes later, the other kids are all sitting in their seats.

Blair is holding Ryder's hand as she and Marley talk about something, and Jake and Ryder look bored.

I laugh to myself before deciding to start class.

''Guys, we have a new member.''

''Is she good,'' Harmony asks, adjusting her hat.

''Yes, actually. She's a soprano, which would be really helpful.''

''Sorry, I got lost,'' a voice says.

''Aw, there you are.''

She stands next to me, looking at the class.

''Guys, say hello to Kate Smythe.''

Blair's head looks up quickly, and her eyes widen.

''Blair Anderson,'' Kate says in disbelief, a smile spreading across her face ,''It's good to see you.''

''Oh, you two have met?''

''When she went to the all girl school, Amber Riley High School, we were..roommates.''

''Oh, any friend of Blair's is a friend of ours,'' Marley beams.

''You can sit next to me,'' Courtney say, moving a seat over so that she will sit in between Joe and Kate

''We'll have to catch up later,'' Kate says to Blair, as she walks by, putting a hand on Blair's shoulder.

Blair nods and blushes.

''Allright...let's get started guys.''

Because the faster we get through the lesson, the sooner I can call Kurt.

_So I was thinking of doing something with the glee kids like in Blame it on the Alcohol season 2. What do you think?_

* * *

disclaimer_ glee _belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.


	12. Chapter 12

KPOV-

''So, Blair, Mr. Anderson, and Auntie Santana are coming over?''

''That's right,'' I say as Rory helps me with the dishes.

It's Thanksgiving. My dad and Carol got in the day before. Carol has helped me make dinner while dad and Rory watch the game. Now, we are washing the dishes Carol needs to finish cooking

''Rory! You're missing the game,'' my dad yells.

''Go ahead. I'll stay here with Carol.''

''Give us a chance to catch up,'' she smiles.

''Thanks,'' Rory smiles before running back to the couch.

We'd set up a table and chairs in the living room, and I'd set an extra chair for Dani, who Santana was bringing.

''So...this guy...,'' Carol smiles as she cuts the vegetables.

''Blaine,'' I say, a smile coming to my own face ,''He's Rory's glee club instructor. Just until Mrs. Tyler comes back.''

And then he'll teach somewhere else, and I won't see him as much.

And I won't get my heart broken.

''What's he like.''

''He's...nice. He's smart, funny and generous. He's very good with kids, and has a daughter Rory's age that is also a sophomore.''

''Hmm..could this be the beginning of love,'' she asks, a smirk on her face as she focuses her eyes on the food.

''Definitely not. I don't think I'll be in another relationship. It's just nice to have someone to talk to, you know? He grew up in Ohio, too.''

''That's wonderful,'' she smiles ,''And if something more happens?''

''It's not going to. But it'd be nice if it did.''

''Well, you never know. Anything could happen.''

''Right,'' I smile, closing the oven after putting the food in it.

''Why don't you go out there and watch the game.''

''I don't like football.''

But Blaine does.

''Does he?''

''Does who what?,'' I ask Carol.

''You just said that Blaine likes football.''

I said that out loud?

''He does. I like scarves.''

She laughs before we go back to cooking.

Four hours later, Santana and Dani arrive.

''Hey, Auntie Santana,'' Rory smiles.

''Hey,'' she smiles, giving him a hug and kissing his forehead.

Santana greets dad and Carol, and introduces Dani as I come out of the kitchen.

Santana is wearing high-waisted, burgundy jeans, a white, lace shirt, and black boots.

Dani is wearing a black high-waisted mini skirt. a black shirt, and a red cardigan and red flats.

They both took so much time into the outfits, whether they admit it or not.

''You girls look beautiful,'' I smile as I hug both of them.

''Thanks, Hummel. So, when is your man gonna get here?,'' Santana asks, sitting next to Dani.

''_Blaine _is not my man,'' I reply with an eye roll ,''And he and Blair will be here soon.''

There is a knock on the door, and I have to rush myself not to get it.

''Hi, Mr. Hummel,'' Blair smiles, ''Daddy is parking the car.''

''Good. Nice to see you.''

I take her coat and give it to Rory to put with the others.

''You look nice,'' he smiles at her.

She thanks him. She's wearing a blue maxi skirt, a black tank, and denim jacket. Her has been straightened, and her bangs pinned back.

''Dad, Carol, Santana, Dani, this is Blair.''

''Hi,'' she beams as usual.

Her personality, much like Blaine's, is amazing.

Another knock on the door is heard, and I smile as I open it.

''Happy Thanksgiving,'' Blaine smiles, giving me a hug as he walks in.

''Hi,'' I smile as he hands me a dish ,''What's this.''

''Pie,'' he laugh ,''The only thing Blair and I could agree on.''

I laugh as well, before inviting him in.

''Dad, Carol, Dani,'' I beam ,''This is Blaine.''

''Hello, nice to meet you.''

''Such a gentleman,'' Carol says, glancing at me ,''Now I see where Blair gets her manners.''

''So you're the one my son's been talking about,'' my dad asks, hiding a smile.

My eyes widen as I look at him, and Blaine chuckles with a raised eyebrow.

I never noticed it, but his eyebrows are pretty cute.

''Well, I told my family all about him. Only good things, of course.''

''I'm gonna go get the food,'' I mumble.

''Let me help,'' Blaine smiles, following me.

I hand him the first bowl, and he smiles at me.

''What,'' I ask, slightly self-conscious.

My ex would always smile before insulting me.

''You look nice,'' he smiles.

I'm wearing black pants, a white shirt, and a grey sweater.

He looks adorable as always, with grey pants, a white shirt, and a red sweater and bow tie.

''Thanks. You always do.''

Friends can talk to each other like that, right? Strictly friendly compliments, right?

If only I could convince my heart of that.

* * *

BPOV-

''So, Blaine. Kurt tells me that you are from Ohio,'' Carol asks.

''Yes, Mrs. Hummel. I grew up in Westerville. I attended Dalton Academy.''

''Really,'' Burt asks ,'' I almost sent Kurt there.''

''Really,'' I smile, looking over to Kurt,''We could have been friends before now, Kurt.''

He laughs and his blue eyes shine, never failing to catch me off guard.

''Blair,'' Carol asks.

''Yes, Mrs. Hummel,'' Blair asks, looking up with a smile on her face.

''Where did you transfer from?''

''I attended Amber Riley High School,'' she smiles politely ,''And now I am at Darren Everett.''

''Do you like it there,'' Burt asks.

''I love it.''

''Of course you do,'' Rory laughs ,''You get to spend time with me.''

''Are you two together,'' Dani asks, smiling at them.

''Oh, no. I'm dating a girl named Sugar Motta.''

''I have a boyfriend named Ryder Lynn,'' Blair blushes.

''Oh, sorry,'' Dani laughs ,''You two are cute together, and joke around.''

''She's like a sister to me,'' Rory smiles, putting an arm around Blair.

''So, Blaine. Where are you teaching next semester,'' Santana asks.

''At Chris Colfer high. It's only an hour away.''

''Oh, wow,'' Dani begins ,''Glee club?''

''I don't believe that they have a glee club. I'll be the English teacher.''

''A good job,'' Carol replies, taking a sip of her water.

''You know,'' Burt begins ,''Kurt was in a glee club back in Ohio, too. The New Directions.''

''New Directions,'' I begin ,''I think we competed against you guys at regional one year.''

Kurt shrugs before looking at me,''It's possible. And we never even met.''

''Well, I'm glad we did,'' I smile, looking into his eyes as he returns it.

Out of the corner of my eye, I see Rory and Blair share a smirk.

What are they thinking? Kurt's a good friend.

Yeah. Just a friend.

* * *

KPOV-

It's after dinner, and after all of the dishes have been put away.

''I love your family,'' he smiles as we sit at the kitchen table.

Dad is sitting on the couch, with Carol's head on his shoulder. Santana is lying on the floor, with Dani right next to her as they listen to music, sharing the headphones. Rory and Blair are watching television with dad and Carol.

And I'm sitting in my kitchen, having a coffee with Blaine.

''I was thinking,'' he begins, his eyes on the table before finally looking up at me ,''Maybe we could go see a movie on Saturday, then go get coffee.''

''That sounds great,'' I say before my mind catches that.

''Great,'' he grins ,''A real date with you.''

Date. The word lingers in the air. I've been asked out since I was dumped. But it didn't feel right to say yes.

Now, it'd feel wrong to say no.

''Great,'' I beam out.

We talk for a few more minutes before he decides that it is time for him and Blair to head home.

Everyone says their goodbyes to the two, before going off to bed.

''Bye, Hummel,'' Santana smiles, hugging me.

''It was nice seeing you, Kurt,'' Dani grins, giving me a hug after Santana pulls away.

''Nice seeing both of you, too. Call me when you get in,'' I say before closing the door.

Carol and Dad are in my room, so I'm on the couch.

As I clear the couch off, I notice that Blaine left his red sweater.

I text him saying that he did, and that I will give it to Rory to take to school.

I am laying on the couch watching television when I get the text.

**Blaine**

_That's okay, you give it to me. I'll be seeing you sooner, remember ;)_

A smile finds its way to my face, and I fold the sweater over the back of the couch, catching the smell of the cologne that Blaine uses.

The smile stays on my face even after that, and for the first time in a while...

I think that maybe it's supposed to be there.

* * *

disclaimer I don't own _glee_, Ryan Murphy and Fox do.


	13. Chapter 13

RoryPOV-

''Where's your dad going,'' Ryder asks, passing me the popcorn after dad has said his goodbye and walked out of the door.

Dad let me have the glee club and a few friends from class over since he'll be out tonight.

''On a date...with Mr. Anderson,'' I respond.

My dad deserves some love in return. And not just from his friends and family.

''Dude, seriously? You're going to get all of the solos,'' Jake jokes, giving me a high five.

''Right,'' I laugh.

'' ? The glee director,'' Anthony, a guy from the baseball team asks.

''Yup.''

''Damn, his daughter is hot as hell!,'' Jason, also from the baseball team, explains.

''She's also my girlfriend,'' Ryder glares ,''And believe me, I know how hot she is.''

''So how far have you gone with her,'' Anthony asks.

Ryder shrugs ,''She's seen me shirtless. Her dad walked in on us last week.''

''No shit?,'' I ask, eyes wide.

''Dud, you're never gonna get another solo,'' Joe smirks.

''He didn't completely freak out on us, just told me to leave.''

''So, Jake...how far have you gone with Marley,'' Jason asks.

''We've seen each other shirtless, and that's it. She's not ready, so I'll wait.''

''Wow, Puckerman, the heartbreaker, finally settling down?!''

''She's worth the wait,'' he shrugs.

''Courtney and I have only kissed,'' Joe smiles, leaning back against a hair.

And for some reason, hearing him say that upsets me...

I'm sure it's nothing.

''Sugar and I have just kissed,'' I shrugged.

''I've been trying to get Kitty Wilde to go out with me.''

''She's hot,'' Anthony agrees with Jason.

''Ryder, does Blair know that you used to date Marley,'' Jake asks.

''No, why?''

''Dude, you gotta tell her!,'' Anthony blurts out.

''And about that Jordyn girl you dated. I mean, if she finds out for someone else...she's gonna be mad as hell.''

''Alright fine! I'll tell her!,'' Ryder sighs, running his hand through his hair.

''We're just trying to help, man.''

''Yeah,'' I know he smiles ,''Now, are we gonna watch the movie or what?''

* * *

BlairPOV-

''Your dad is handsome,'' Harmony smiles as she braids Marley's hair.

Dad's just left for his date with Mr. Hummel. I'm having a sleepover in the living room.

''He and Mr. Hummel look so cute together,'' Marley sighs.

The other girls nod, and I beam.

My dad deserves this.

''Let's play a game,'' Kate smiles, ''Everyone get in a circle.''

We do as we are told, and I have a nervous feeling in my stomach.

And it's similar to butterflies.

''So, how far have each of you gotten?,'' Kate asks, looking at me.

''I've gone all the way,'' Kitty says.

''I've kissed Rory,'' Sugar begins, and I notice Courtney wince ,''And we've felt each other up.''

''Same with me and Jake,'' Marely smiles ,''And we've seen eachother shirtless.''

''I've only been kissed once,'' Unique shrugs ,''I'm not ready for a relationship.''

''All Joe and I have done is kiss,'' Courtney laughs, glancing at Sugar.

''I've almost gone all of the way with my boyfriend,'' Harmony blushes.

''What about you, Blair,'' Kate asks,'' I mean, I've gone all the way.''

''Yeah, how are you and Ryder,'' Marley asks.

''Ryder,'' Kate questions, a perfectly arched eyebrow raised.

''My boyfriend,'' I smile.

''_B-boyfriend_?''

''Yeah, floppy hair? Has a thing for sweatshirts and weird dancing?,'' Kitty teases.

''He's your _boyfriend_,'' Kate questions.

''Yeah'' I blush,''Um. we've kissed and I've seen him shirtless''

The other girls start talking, and Kate looks at me ,''Hey, Blair, wanna help me get some snacks?''

''Sure,'' I say, sure of where this is going.

We walk into the kitchen, and she sits on the counter.

''So what's up with the boyfriend?''

''Ryder? He's great,'' I smile.

''So what was that we had?''

I turn to look into her bright blue eyes ,''You really hurt me.''

''I know, but I was stupid. I lost real love for a one night stand.''

''Several one night stands. With the same girl. That's called cheating, Kate.''

''Okay, I was wrong. I get that,'' she sighs, running a hand through her hair ,''But maybe I could...make it up to you?''

And I know exactly what she means by that.

''I have a boyfriend, in case you weren't listening.''

''I was. And if it doesn't bother you, it won't bother me,'' she smirks.,''Besides, do you really tell him everything?''

No. I haven't told him about you.

''I love him. I tell him what matters.''

And she doesn't anymore.

''Look, I'm always going to care about you,'' I tell her, and she smiles ,''You were my first kiss.''

''You told me you love me. Have you _told_ him that, honey,'' she smirks.

''Not yet,'' I mutter,''But-''

''But nothing,'' Kate scoffs, cutting me off ,'' You at least said it to _me_.''

''When you were breaking up with me after confessing that you'd been cheating,'' my voice cracks ,''on me for three months. I thought it'd make you stay. I said it for the wrong reasons, and I'm sorry.''

''Honey,'' she whispers ,''I can fix it.''

''No, you can't. I forgave you. Because I didn't wanna be mad all of the time. And everyone deserves a second chance. ''

''So give me one,'' she smiles, cupping my cheek.

Something Ryder never...

No. Don't think like that.

''I'm not going to cheat on him.''

''Oh, honey, I'm not suggesting that anymore.''

She takes a bag of chips and several other snacks before looking at me.

''But I will steal you away from him. I'm gonna get you back.''

With that, she turns to go back my room, leaving me standing there shocked.

Maybe it's time to be completely honest with Ryder.

* * *

KPOV-

Blaine throws his head back, laughing, and I chuckled as well.

''No, really. I can't Rory somehow inherited that from me.''

''Oh, please. He's very talented. And don't put yourself down. I mean, you're one of the most incredible people I've ever met.''

I smile, looking away ,''You're not too bad yourself, Anderson.''

''So...have you dated before,'' he asks after thanking me.

''I've had one serious boyfriend. It didn't end well.''

''I know how that is,'' he nods ,''We don't have to talk about it.''

I smile gratefully at him as we walk through the park.

The movie was hysterical, and dinner was lovely.

He's a real gentleman...something I'm not particularly used to.

''Can...I hold your hand,'' he asks.

Something else I'm not used to.

He take my hand when I nod, and it just feels so..._right_.

Like his hand was made to hold mine.

But I probably just romanticized things.

We walk for another hour, and he takes me back to my house.

''I had a nice time,'' he grins, leaning against the wall outside of my apartment.

''Me, too,'' I smile.

He leans in, and for a moment, I'm terrified he's gonna kiss me.

Because, no, I'm just not ready for that quite yet.

Instead, he shocks me with a kiss on my cheek.

''I'm hoping for another date.''

''That'd be great,'' the grin is on both of our faces as I reply ,''But what does that have to do with the kiss.''

''You said you didn't want to talk about your last relationship. I can assume that it ended as badly as mine. Maybe even worse. But,I figured I shouldn't push you. You'll tell me if you want to, and I really wanted that date. I'll see you later, Kurt.''

I watch him walk away, and an strange, new feeling settles in my stomach.

No...not necessarily new. The feeling is familiar. It's not butterflies. It's something that I haven't felt in a long time.

But I hope that it doesn't stop.

* * *

Disclaimer-Fox and Ryan Murphy own_ glee_, I don't.


	14. Chapter 14

KPOV-

''So how was the date,'' my intern, Ariel asks me.

''Good,'' I smile, taking my coffee from her ,''And thanks.''

She sits down in the chair across from my desk ,''So what did you do?''

''We went to see a comedy, then we went out to eat at a cafe' and then he walked me home,'' I shrug ,''Nothing spectacular.''

Although it sure felt spectacular just to be with him,holding his hand, walking with him.

''Are you going out again?''

''Yes,'' I grin, ''This Saturday.''

''Well,'' she smiles, getting up ,''I hope this works out for you. I'm gonna go make those copies that you wanted.''

She walks away, and I pull out my phone.

**Blaine**

_We have a late practice, so I will drop Rory off. Besides... it'll just be another excuse to see you sooner ;)_

A smile appears on my face as I text him back, thanking him.

A smile that only Blaine can bring to my face...

And I hope that it remains there for a little while longer.

* * *

RyderPOV-

''Hey, handsome,'' Blair smiles, walking towards me.

I close my locker, locking it and turning to wrap my arms around her waist.

''You look beautiful,'' I smile.

''Well, I can't help if you're sweatshirt looks better on me, sorry,'' she laughs, and I kiss her forehead.

''Hey, Blair,'' Kate smiles, walking down the hallway towards us ,''Hi Ray.''

''Ryder,'' I smile. She's new, she just forgot my name.

''Right,'' she smirks ,''Well, I have my first solo to perform in front of the glee club this week.''

''Th-that's great,'' Blair smiles, leaning her head on my shoulder.

''So, Riley-'' Kate begins.

''Ryder,'' I correct her again.

''Yeah. Mr. Anderson says that I can have a partner to dance with.''

''Wouldn't you'd rather dance with Jake,'' Blair ask, tightening her arm around my waist.

''Blair, honey, you've seen me dance before. So, no. He's too good of a dancer. Your boyfriend is technically your friend, and any friend of yours is a friend of mine!,'' Kate beams sweetly.

''Right,'' I smile ,''I'll dance with you.''

''Thanks! So, speaking of dancing...I'm having a part this weekend. My dad is out of town, but he won't really mind. So, I'm inviting the glee club! I figured it'd be a nice way to get to know everyone. You guys in?''

''We'll be there,'' I answer.

''Ryder,'' Blair hisses.

''Babe, come can spend the whole night together,'' I say, smiling at her, and she nods back before agreeing.

''Has anyone ever told you that you two are cute together?''

''No, not really,'' I shrug.

''Hmm, I wonder why?''

Blair glares at her, and I brush her hair off pf her face.

Why's she so mad?

''Well, I will see you guys in glee,'' Kate smiles, walking away ,''Oh, and Blair. I love your hair straight. I know you don't like it, but it looks great.''

''Thanks, Kate,'' Blair says, tucking some behind her ear.

''Talk to you later. Bye, Blair. See you, Rory,'' Kate says as her back is to us.

''It's...never mind,'' I groan before turning to Blair ,''Ready to go to lunch?''

''Y-yeah,'' Blair stutters out.

''Hey,'' I grin, as I make her look at me ,''Forget what just happened, okay? Let's go get something an you can tell me how your day has been.''

''Okay,'' she smiles, taking my hand as we walk towards the cafeteria.

* * *

BPOV-

''So, how were your classes,'' I ask Blair as we eat dinner at home.

She's been unusually quiet, and she looked sick in glee today.

''Fine,'' he butters, playing with her food.

''Okay...now how about the truth.''

''I'm telling the truth.''

''You're telling half of the truth.''

''Is that a bad thing?,'' she asks, looking up at me.

''Depends. Now, what's bothering you?''

''Kate...and Ryder...'' she mumbles.

Ohhh...

''I'm not good with talking to you about relationships. But the best thing to do is for you and Ryder to talk to each other.''

''Yeah?''

''Yeah. take it Kate was flirting with one of you.''

''That's right.''

''And what was said when she started flirting?''

''Not much,'' she looks ashamed.

''Look, Ryder cares about you. So whatever is going on, you need to talk about it with him, if you won't talk about it with me.''

''Dad...I'm...''

She looks down, before finally looking back at me.

''Sleepy,''' she breathes out ,''I'm going to bed.''

''Okay, honey. Goodnight.''

She says goodnight and goes to bed, leaving me to clean up the kitchen by myself.

My phone goes off, and I check it.

**Kurt**

_Thanks for dropping Rory off :) I was stuck at work._

**Me:**

_No problem :) Had to get Blair home anyway. She doesn't feel well _

**Kurt:**

_I'm sorry...Rory has days like that too. Have you tried talking to her?_

**Me: **

_She won't tell me anything _

**Kurt:**

_Well, did you really tell your parents everything when you were a teenager?_

**Me:**

_No...not really_

**Kurt: **

_Then relax. She'd tell you if it were serious_

**Me:**

_Thanks, Kurt :) you always know what to say_**.**

**Kurt:**

_One of my many talents ;)_

We talk for a few more hours before he tells me that he has to go to sleep.

I put my phone on my nightstand, a smile spread across my face.

How I met someone like Kurt, I don't know. I can't even begin to comprehend how I got him to go out with me. He's a good friend...

But hopefully, one day, he'll be more.

* * *

_What do you think?_

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own _glee_, Fox and Ryan Murphy do.


	15. Chapter 15

KPOV-

''Why are girls so confusing'' Rory asks, sitting on the couch next to me.

I close my sketch pad and set it on the table before turning toward Rory.

''What happened?''

''Sugar happened! Dad, I care about her, but sometimes I just...''

''Relationships are hard, Rory,'' I begin ,''But even harder if you don't talk.''

''She's accusing me of liking Courtney, dad! Like there is something going on there!''

''You don't see the way that Courtney looks at you,'' I sigh.

''What?''

''Even though she may be dating Joe, she's had the biggest crush on you for I don't know how long.''

''Why didn't I see that,'' he groans, running his hand through his hair.

''You haven't really_ looked _at her. You still see her as your childhood best friend.''

''Wow,'' he breathes out ,''Nothing I can do about it now. She's moving on.''

''Rory, if it's meant to be, it'll happen,'' I reassure him ,''Love will find a way.''

''Thanks, dad,'' he smiles ,''Well, I'd better go get ready for Kate's party.''

''Okay, do you need a ride?''

''No, I'm riding with Jake and Marley,'' he smiles back ,''But thanks for the talk.''

I smile and then go back to my wedding dress design for Mercedes.

''Oh, and dad?''

''Yes,'' ask, looking up.

''You might wanna take your own advice.''

He leaves me to think about that, and I get a text from Blaine.

**Blaine**

_Kids are going to a party tonight haha but get to see you tomorrow :)_

_I was thinking we could go to this open mic night a few towns a way. You in?_

**Me:**

_Hey :) and sure, sounds great!_

**Blaine:**

_Will you sing?_

**Me:**

_Sure...if you do ;)_

**Blaine:**

_Oh, I already have a song picked out. ;) haha well I will text you back after Blair leaves_

* * *

BPOV-

''Hey, Mr. Anderson,'' Ryder smiles walking into the apartment.

''Hey. Before Blair comes out, I think we need to have a talk.''

''Okay,'' he says nervously,, sitting next to me on the couch.

''No drinking. If she's uncomfortable, or if you are, for that matter, leave. Just...look out for her, okay?''

''Mr. Anderson,'' he responds, voice shaking ,''I'd never do anything to hurt her. I really care about her.''

''Okay...you're a good kid, Ryder. It's just...she's my daughter, you know?''

''I get it,'' he smiles ,''I'll take care of her.'

''I'm ready,'' Blair smiles, walking out of her room.

''Okay, have fun, you two,'' I smile as he helps her with her jacket ,''Be home on time.''

''Will do. Bye, back to texting Mr. Hummel,'' she laughs.

''Bye, Mr. Anderson.''

I let them out, and pick up my phone.

**Me:**

_Can I call you?_

_Kurt:_

_Sure :)_

I quickly call him, and smile when he picks up.

''Hello, handsome,'' I speak.

''Someone is being exceptionally dapper today,'' he chuckles, and I love the sound.

''Well,how can I not when I am talking to someone like you.''

''Blaine,'' he sighs ,''So what are you up to. Rory just left and I think I'm done designing for the day.''

''Well, Blair just left. I was going to organize a lesson for next week, but decided to a call you instead.''

''Hmmm,'' he responds, and I can almost see that gorgeous smile ,''You're flirting, aren't you?''

''Is it that obvious,'' I laugh, leaning back on the couch ,''I like you.''

''Yeah? Well...I guess I like you, too.''

''Yeah, you do. I'm dapper, and cute, and can sing.''

''I'll be the judge of the last one, Mr. Anderson.''

This is so easy with him, at least over the phone. The playful banter comes so easily.

I hope it comes as easily when I am with him in person.

''So,'' I smile ,''You can judge my voice, and I'll judge yours. On Saturday. For now, tell me about your day.''

* * *

BlairPOV-

''Here,'' I look up, and Kate is handing me a drink.

''There'd better not be any alcohol in this,'' I mutter, taking it away from her.

''There's not. This time,'' she replies, sitting next to me on the stairs ,''And quit being so cold to me. We were friends before we were girlfriends.''

''Keep your voice down,'' I hiss.

''What the hell, you haven't told him? I never thought you'd be the kind to keep secrets, Blair,'' she smirks, and I roll my eyes.

''Everyone else in glee knows. I haven't told Ryder. Or my dad.''

''And they took it well?''

''Yeah. I wanted there reactions, and they all agreed that I should tell Ryder.''

''Well, you should. That way, it won't be too big of a surprise when I steal you back.''

''I'm not leaving him, Kate. Especially for you,'' I sigh ,''You cheated.''

''Okay, and if you give me another chance, I'll be faithful.''

''Right.''

''Whatever, I doubt he tells you everything. Did you know about him and Marley?''

''N-no,'' I stutter out ,''What?''

''It was only a few dates. Relax.''

''How'd you find out,'' I ask her, and she takes a sip from her cup.

''When we were practicing. We talked. I told him about myself, he told me about himself. You're right, he is a good guy. He's not judgmental. He's very sweet. Too bad I'm gonna steal his girlfriend.''

''No, you're not. And you're probably lying.''

''Oh, yeah,'' she asks, leaning back on the stares, crossing her legs and raising one eyebrow ,''Then ask his ex-girlfriend, Jordan. She's a cheerleader. She's a sweetheart, really.''

''You're lying.''

''I know I lie, but I'm not right now. Honest,'' I look at her, and she smiles slightly.

''Whatever. I'll talk about it with him. When I tell him about us.''

She sighs, running a hand through her hair ,''I'm gonna go. This party's getting boring, and I need to fix that. Nice talking to you, beautiful.''

''Stop flirting.''

''I wasn't that time. You really are,'' she smiles, and I actually smile back.

Kate can be really sweet sometimes.

She starts walking away, but turns back to me.

''This party is just getting started.''

''Hey,'' Ryder smiles, coming over to me.

''Hey,'' I smile, kissing him.

''You know, I think that you and Kate could be friends.''

If only she was cool with just that.

''Yeah...are you having fun?''

''Yeah! You,'' he asks, his eyes bright and as wide as his grin.

''Yes,'' I smile ,''I'm just...happy to be your girlfriend.

''Not as happy as I am to be your boyfriend,'' he says, before kissing me.

''Let's play spin the bottle!,'' Sugar yells, receiving a chorus of cheers before Ryder and I pull apart.

Kate looks at me then, and smirks.

I blush as Ryder takes my hand and we walk towards the others.

We're all sitting in a circle: Joe, Rory, Sugar, Unique, Marley, Courtney, me, Jake, Ryder, Kitty, Harmony, and Kate.

The bottle is in the middle, and Rory spins it first.

It lands on Kitty, and she kisses him making Sugar and Courtney both cringe.

''Wow,'' he laughs.

''My turn!,'' Harmony chirps.

It lands on Joe, and he blushes before leaning in to kiss her, but it's just a peck.

Marley spins, and it lands on Ryder.

Jake smiles, but it's as fake as my own as Ryder and Marley kiss.

And I've never known jealousy like this.

It seems to last hours, even though it's only about ten seconds.

They pull away, and I finally breathe again.

Jake spins, and it lands on me.

We kiss, but too busy laughing as Marley and Ryder look at us the same way that we look at them.

I spin...and of course it lands on Ryder.

''Wow,'' he smiles ,''I get to kiss two pretty girls.''

I smirk before giving him a peck on the lips.

''That's it,'' he whines playfully, and we all laugh.

''That wasn't even a real kiss!,'' Kitty giggles ,''Someone should show you how it's done.''

Kate spins, and of course it just lands on me.

Crap.

''Doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you,'' she smiles.

'We're all friends here,' Jake shrugs, his head on Marley's shoulder.

Just one kiss. It means nothing.

She leans, in, and kisses me...

And all I can taste is her chapstick. Memories of kisses between classes and the ones that we shared in our dorm come flooding back. Memories of laughs and secrets.

We pull apart only a few seconds later. We kissed maybe a long as Ryder kissed Marley, but...

Wow.

''Wow is right,'' Kate laughs, leaning back ,''Not half bad, Anderson.''

To everyone else, it was just a closed mouth kiss that lasted a few seconds.

To me, and to Kate, it brought back so many memories.

And even though everyone knew of my relationship with Blair( well accept Ryder...and my dad), and accepted the fact that I am bisexual and that she is a lesbian...

They'll never know what that kiss meant to me.

Because as good as it was, it was nothing like Ryder's.

It was just exactly what I need to tell him.

Because now I know that I love him.

* * *

BPOV-

''Dad, can we talk,'' Blair asks.

Ryder dropped her off a while ago, and she went to change into some sweats.

''Of course, honey.''

She sits next to me on the couch, and I noticed the tears in her eyes.

''Honey? What's wrong,'' I ask, turning to face her completely, and shutting the television off.

''I haven't been completely honest with you.''

''What happened?''

''Remember when you said that no matter what...I can come to you?''

''Yes...''

''Well, you've always been there for me. Even before mom died. And I've told everyone in glee club, except Ryder. Dad...I'm bi.''

She wipes some more tears from her eyes, and I pull her into a hug.

''Why where you so afraid to tell me? You know I love you no matter what.''

''I..I don't know. I just had to tell you when I was ready. And I told the rest of the glee kids. They're fine with it. Now I just have to tell Ryder.''

''Don't worry. I'm glad the other kids are so accepting.''

She shouldn't have to go through what I went through when I was younger.

''If you don't mind my asking...did you date a girl?''

''Yeah. Before I transferred to Darren Everett. It was Kate. Everyone knows she's a lesbian. They're cool with it,'' she replies.

''Even Ryder,'' I ask.

''Yeah,'' she sighs ,''He convinced her to just tell everyone.''

''See? He doesn't judge.''

''Yeah. Well, he's told me things that he says he has not told anyone else. So, I can tell him this. Before someone else tells him.''

''Right,'' I agree, kissing her forehead ,''And thanks for telling me.''

''Thanks for listening. I guess I'll tell him tomorrow once he gets through practicing with Kate. Goodnight, dad. I love you.''

''I love you, too,'' I smile.

I go to bed a few minutes later.

Because not only do I have a daughter who I love, I also have a date with an amazing man tomorrow.

What do you think?

* * *

Disclaimer-I don't own _glee _it belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.


	16. Chapter 16

KPOV-

''Hey, handsome,'' smile, meeting Blaine in the lobby of the apartment building.

''Hey'' he smiles, giving me a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

We walk out to his car, and I guess he notices my staring when he was opening the door for me.

''What's up,'' he asks.

''You look nice,'' I smile, taking in his grey striped sweater, grey pants, white shirt, black shoes,, and grey bow tie.

''You don't look half bad yourself, Mr. Hummel,'' he smiles, and I blush.

He compliments me, and I love that. My ex had complimented me in the beginning, but one day he just...

Stopped.

But I won't think about that now.

We sit in comfortable silence for a while, and then he turns down the radio.

''So, I hope you don't mind but Haley and Santana might show up there. I mentioned it to Haley and she thought it'd be fun.''

''No, that's find. I mean, Santana has a great voice.''

''Great!,'' Blaine smiles ,''And, you know, I can't wait to hear you.''

''Well, I have been told that I have a great voice,'' I smirk, and he laughs.

''Great voice to match great looks, yeah?''

I don't answer, and he looks over for a second befoe turning back to the road.

''Why, Kurt, are you blushing?''

''Perhaps,'' I shrug, continung the banter.

''And who, may I ask, makes you blush so much.''

''Oh, this great guy. He wears a lot of bow ties, though,''

''Bow ties, huh?,'' he laughs ,''Well he sounds pretty cool to me. Anyone who wears bow tiess is,you know.''

''Of course,'' I smile ,''He actually pulls it off.''

''And do you like this guy,'' he asks, biting his lip.

''If I say that I'm quite fond of him, will he give my son more solos in glee.''

''Yeah, probably not. But, he might hold your hand later, and even sing another song for you.''

''Oh, well, how can I argue with that? Well, to answer your question, I like him. A lot.''

That answer is enough to put smile across his face, which makes a grin stretch across my own.

And this is why I like being with him, because a smile just comes naturally. I don't have to pretend with Blaine, because he makes it so easy.

* * *

We arrive a while later, and he opens my door for me.

And I never noticed, but my ex never did that.

It's nice.

''Blaine! Kurt,'' Haley screams, running towards us.

He hugs her and she pulls me into a hug as well.

''Hey, guys,'' Santana smiles as we sit down ,''The place was getting crowded, so we got a seat.''

''Wow, thanks, guys,'' Blaine smiles, pulling my chair out for me.

Something else that is new for me.

''Such a gentleman,'' Santana smirks.

''Well, Kurt opens doors and pulls chairs out for me all of the time, without even thinking about it.''

''I do,'' I ask.

''You two are adorable,'' Haley smiles.

The food is great, and Blaine and I share desserts.

''This is good, try it,'' he smiles, giving me a bite of his cake.

''That is good,' I laugh, giving him some of mine.

''Blaine. what song are you singing,'' Haley asks.

''The one I sang at the family reunion when we were ten, remember?''

''Ahh,'' she smiles,''You're adorable.''

''Oh, I know,'' he smiles, making us all laugh.

''Hello everybody,'' a girl with brown hair smiles ,''And welcome to open mic night!''

People cheer, and she laughs lightly ,''First up is my friend, Haley.''

Haley smiles before walking on stage and beginning to sing a song by Panic! At the Disco.

''That was beautiful,'' Santana smiles as she sits back down,''Now, it's my turn.''

Santana sings _Drunk_ by Ed Sheeran, and I can tell that she loves it just as much as she did in high school.

An hour and a half passes, and Blaine turns to me after several acts have finished.

''Do you want to go, or should I?''

''You go,'' I smile ,''Give me a chance to see what my competition is.''

''You got it,'' he jokes, and goes up to the stage.

''Hello,'' he smiles, and I see a few teenaged girls in the front swoon.

Well, he is handsome.

''So, I'm going to be singing _It's not Unusual_, performed by Tom Jones.''

The music starts, and he really gets into the performance. It's mesmerizing really, and I almost swoon myself when he winks at me.

He finishes, and everyone claps, smiles on most people's faces.

''Your turn,'' he smiles ass he returns, and I go on stage.

''Hello, everybody. I'm Kurt Hummel. And I'll be singing a personal favorite that I haven't performed in a while.''

I close my eyes and take a deep breath. This is the first time performing in front of anyone in a few years. I begin to sing _I Have Nothing_ by Whitney Houston, a song I'd at one point dedicated to my ex.

When I am diminished, people clap, and the smile on my face stays long after I've reached my seat.

* * *

An hour later, we have said goodbye to Haley and Santana and Blaine is taking my back home.

''You have an amazing voice,'' I tell him.

''Thanks. But you're voice...''

Here come the insults. My ex has prepared me for this. He never liked my singing voice.

''It's incredible, Kurt. Really. Now I know why Rory looks up to you so much. You have real talent.''

I don't know how to respond to that, so I settle for a simple thank you.

He takes my hand as he walks me to my door.

''I had a nice time,'' I smile, leaning against the door.

''Me too,'' he smiles.

Will he ever stop giving me butterflies?

''So...if you're not busy next weekend, would you like to go out again?''

''Sure,'' I smile, not even thinking about it.

I'll worry about whatever emotions I feel later.

''Great! Blair's gonna be out, so maybe you could come over. I'll make dinner, we can watch some movies.''

''Sounds great,'' I smile, and he takes my hand again.

''Good. I'll see you next week,'' he smiles, kissing my cheek and beginning to walk away.

And even after I am sitting on the couch later, a grin stretched across my face as I think of the date...

The butterflies haven't left yet.

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own **glee**, it belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy. I don't own any of the songs.


	17. Chapter 17

BPOV-

''Rory,'' I ask, walking pass his locker,''What's wrong?''

''Sugar and I are having a fight,'' he grumbles, leaning against his locker ,''Mr. Anderson , I don't know what to do.''

''If you don't mind my asking, what happened?''

''She thinks I'm in love with Courtney, and no matter what I say, doesn't believe otherwise.''

''Well, Rory, relationship need more than talking. You have to show them with your actions how much you care.''

''And if she still doesn't believe me and accept it?''

''Well, I've learned that if they don't accept you, they aren't right for you anyways. Everyone deserves someone to treat them right. But it takes two to make a relationship work. If one person doesn't help, it won't work.''

''Thanks, Mr. Anderson,'' he smiles ,''You give good advice.''

''No problem, glad I could help. See you in glee.''

''Okay. And, Mr. Anderson, I hope you take your own love advice. Everyone does deserve love.''

He walks away, and I walk to the choir room thinking about what he said.

He's right. Everyone deserves love.

Some people just don't know it yet.

* * *

BlairPOV-

''Hey, handsome,'' I smile as I walk up to Ryder.

He ignores me and continues to put his book in his locker.

''Ryder,'' I begin ,''What's-''

''When exactly where you going to tell me about you and Kate?''

''Who told you,'' I ask, as if I didn't know.

''You should have been the one to tell me, Blair.''

''You know what? You're right. But I didn't. And I'm sorry. And, you know, you don't tell me everything either.''

''What haven't I told you? I told you things I haven't told anyone else.''

''What about Marley, huh? How long did that go on for?''

''A few dates, and then she was dating Jake.''

''What about that pretty, popular cheerleader Jordan?''

''We dated for almost a year. We slept together, she broke up with me. Happy?''

''I made a mistake, okay?''

''Well, don't worry. We're gonna take a break,'' he mutters, getting his books out.

''W-what do you mean,'' I ask, afraid of the answer.

''I think we need to take a break. Then, you can figure out who you really wanna be with.''

''Ryder, come on. I already know.''

''I'll see you in glee,'' he mutters, slamming his locker shut and heading off to his first period class.

I run down the hallway, begging the tears not to start before I can be alone. The bathroom is crowded, so I settle for the bench outside of the main office.

It's better than the choir room.

* * *

KPOV-

I'm talking to Rory's teacher about his grades today.

Walking down the hallways, I hear a sob.

In front of the main office is a girl with curly dark hair.

''Hey, are you okay?''

I am met with green eyes, and a small smile.

''Hi, Mr. Hummel,'' Blair sighs.

''Blair, what happened. Is something wrong? Is it Blaine or Rory?,'' I ask, panic in my voice

''R-Ryder just broke up with me. I know, it's stupid.''

''Oh,'' I sigh, knowing exactly what she feels ,''Blair, that's not stupid.''

''Someone told him about me being bisexual and having a girlfriend before we met. He was mad that I didn't tell him.''

''Why didn't you,'' I ask ,''If you don't mind my asking.''

''I told dad and the rest of the glee club,'' she begins ,''So I was gonna tell him today.''

''And who do you think told?''

''I know no one in glee. Well, maybe Kate. My ex-girlfriend.''

''Well, I'm gonna tell you something. Ryder's a good guy, So even if you two don't get back together, as heartbreaking as that would feel, he's going to eventually accept you.''

''Yeah,'' she asks.

''Of course. And, any guy or girl that you do end up with is going to accept you completely. You're strong points, your flaws, your quirks...everything.''

''Quirks,'' she asks, confused.

''Yeah, like, when you throw your head back laughing. You and Blaine both do that. And the way Blaine always wears his bow ties,'' I smile.

She smirks ,''You noticed my dad's quirks.''

I laugh, and she does too.

''You'd better go to class,'' I smile at her, and she wipes her eyes.

''Thanks, Mr. Hummel,'' she beams, standing up to go to class ,''Oh, and Mr. Hummel?''

''Yeah?''

''I hope you take your own relationship advice.''

She walks away, leaving me to wonder why she thinks I should take my own advice.

It's not like I'm actually in a relationship.

Something that my head constantly has to remind my heart.

* * *

Disclaimer- _glee _belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy


	18. Chapter 18

BPOV-

''Blair, honey. Wake up,'' I whisper, shaking her gently.

The school is out for a snow day, so I decide to spend the day with Blair.

''No, why,'' she mumbles, rolling over to face me as she wipes her curls out of her face.

''Snow day,'' I smile,and she smiles back.

''So, more sleep,'' she asks, and I laugh.

''Oh, if you don't want to spend the day with your dad,'' I pretend to sigh.

''Oh, if I must'' she smiles.

''Get dressed, and come eat breakfast.''

She comes out fifteen minutes later, dressed in boots, jeans, and a red sweater,

I'm wearing jeans, a white shirt, and a red sweater and a red bow tie.

''We match,'' she smirks, sitting down for breakfast.

''What do you want to do today,'' I ask her.

''Hm...can we go out to breakfast instead? And then to like a movie or something?''

''Sure,'' I nod, putting the cereal up.

* * *

KPOV-

''Do you wanna just go out for breakfast,'' I ask Rory when he walks into the living room.

''Sure,'' he shrugs, and goes to get his jacket.

''What do you wanna do after breakfast,'' I ask as soon as we are in the car.

''We could go see that new movie,'' he smiles ,''It's a comedy. Unless you're going to see it with Mr. Anderson.''

''No, Blaine and I are going to have dinner, for you information,'' I tease back.

''So do you like Mr. Anderson,'' he asks, and I shrug.

''He's a good guy. So what's going on with you?''

''School's good. I can't wait for regionals, but I wish Mr. Anderson could stay.''

You and me both.

''Well, maybe he can come see you all perform. And Blair will still be attending there, so he most likely will.''

''So, are you guys, like dating?''

''Not officially. Would it be weird for you if I dating your teacher?''

Not that it's ever gonna happen.

''No. Like I said, dad, you deserve someone that'll treat you right.''

''Thanks,'' I say, not taking my eyes off the road as I grin.

''Well, I have a dad that is pretty great. He taught me that.''

And that's enough to make me smile wider.

* * *

BPOV-

''Oh'' the waitress begins ,''So is this daughter? Beautiful, like her father is handsome.''

''I'm his daughter,'' Blair confirms with a ,''And I'll have chocolate milk,please.''

''Be right back,'' the waitress smiles at me, leaving.

''So, dad, she was flirting with you,'' Blair smirks.

''She was not.''

''Yes, she was. I was paying attention. She's really cute,'' Blair laughs ,''And she's thinking you were flirting back.''

''Wow, aren't we observant today,'' I tease, and she giggles more.

The waitress comes back with our drinks then.

We place our orders and not too much longer she back with the food.

She hands me a sheet of paper, and I unfold it, confused.

_Call me anytime ;)_

Written underneath is her phone number, and Blair laughs when I blush.

''Excuse me, young man,'' an elderly woman at the table next to us begins.

''Yes,'' I ask, a polite smile on my face

''You have a lovely daughter,'' she smiles.

''Thank you,'' Blair and I smile at the same time.

The woman nods before going back to conversation with her own daughter.

''So, how are you?''

''Well, Ryder and I are on a break,'' she sighs, running a hand through her curls.

''Because you told him,'' I ask her, and she shakes her head.

''Someone else told him before I could,'' she says ,''Probably Kate.''

''Have you talked to her?''

''Not yet. We haven't had practice, and I don't have her number. I'll see her tomorrow if we have school.''

''Well, just remember, if he doesn't like you for just being yourself, he's not worth it.''

''That's what Mr. Hummel said. He found me outside the library and talked to me.''

''Yeah?,'' a smile plays on my lips.

''Yup. Do you like him,'' she asks, eating her breakfast.

''A lot.''

''So is he your boyfriend,'' she asks.

''He hasn't asked me, and I haven't asked him.''

''You should! Rory and I talked about it. It doesn't feel weird for him if his dad dated his teacher. It doesn't feel weird for me if you dated my friend's dad. And you two like eachother.''

''Blair, relationships are hard,'' I sigh,'' I wouldn't want to rush this.''

Especially when one person doesn't realize that they deserve the love.

''But, if it's meant to be, it'll happen,'' she shrugs.

And I do hope that it's meant to be.

* * *

RyderPOV-

''I got it,'' I yell as open the door.

Standing there, cheeks red is Kate.

''Hey, what's up,'' I smile at her.

''Can we talk,'' she asks, and I nod before closing the door.

''Do you live here,'' I ask as soon as we are in the elevator.

''Yeah. It's the closest place to the dance studio where I work.''

''So what did you wanna talk about.''

''I shouldn't have told you about Blair.''

''I'm glad you did. she sure wasn't going to.''

''Yes, she was. At her own time. I thought she'd already told you that she was bi. Just not hat we dated.''

''It doesn't matter. How could she expect me to trust her after this?''

''Ryder, listen to me. She's a great girl. She was scared. I know that all too well. And yes, she should've been the one to tell you. But I did. And you broke up with her?''

''No,'' I run my hand through my hair ,''We're taking a break.''

''Well. Better hope someone doesn't steal her.''

''What's that supposed to mean?''

''She's a beautiful girl. Smart, funny, and talented. Anyone would want her.''

''And-,'' I begin before she cuts me off.

''And, you could be losing her right this moment. Look Ryder, the only reason I told you about Blair and I is so that you'd realize the competition you have. I'd get back together with her if I were you.''

''Technically, we're still together.''

''Yeah. Technically. And, no, Blair would never cheat. But that doesn't mean I can't steal her away. You may have chemistry with her, but I have history with her.''

''Kate-''

''Whatever. I'm not gonna stop until I get her back.''

With that, she turns, leaving me there, shocked.

I'd better talk to Blair soon.

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own _glee_, it belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.


	19. Chapter 19

KatePOV-

walk back into the apartment, and my cousin, Ariel, look up for her book long enough to see that it's me.

''Where were you,'' she asks, going back to studying.

''Talking to a friend,'' I shrug.

''Your dad called.''

''He's probably with hs boyfriend now. I'll call him later.''

My dad and brother still live Ohio. Jason, my older brother, attends Dalton Academy. It's his senior year, and he didn't want to transfer in the middle of it. It also may have something to do with the fact that Jason's girlfriend goes to Dalton's sister school, but whatever. My dad got an offer to teach at a school here next school year. So that's when he'll be joining me. I've been living with Ariel, and will be until then.

Ariel, who isn't really my cousin, is my dad's best friend. And Jason and my surrogate. Although dad raised us, she was always around. She's really like my older sister if anything.

I go into my room, and lie across my bed.

I know everyone thinks I'm just a bitch, trying to steal Blair back from Ryder. But he could never love her like I do.

Yes, okay, I cheated on her. And I regret that.

But she's so forgiving. And I'm sure that I can get her back.

Listening to my music, I smile as I remember how we met.

* * *

_It was my first year at Amber Riley High School. I was a sophomore. I'd only been sixteen for a week._

_ I walk into my room, and a girl with dark curls that go just pass her shoulders is already there._

_ ''Excuse me? I'm new here.''_

_ She turns to face me, a bright smile on her face as her eyes sparkle._

_ As cliche as it sounds, she took my breath away.._

_ ''Hi! I'm Blair Anderson,'' she smiles, strolling towards me._

_ ''Kate Smythe,'' I smile, keeping my cool._

_ ''So, you're my roommate! Well, I think I'm pretty easy to get along with,'' she smiles , and I smile back._

_ ''So, how old are you?''_

_ ''Fourteen tomorrow.''_

_ ''Yeah? Well, happy birthday.''_

_ '' , are you just transferring here?''_

_ ''Yeah, I'm a sophomore. My dad will be joining me when my brother graduates from high school in a few years.''_

_ ''Cool. My dad lives about a hour away.''_

_ That's how our friendship started. We had so many things in common: musical interests, favorite celebrities, fashion choices, and more._

_ She introduced me to some other girls, but she was always my best friend._

_ The kiss happened completely randomly._

_ I'd told her I was a lesbian. She'd mentioned that she was attracted to girls and boys, but never kissed anyone._

_ So, one day, out of the blue, it just happened. Or maybe that's what it felt like. I'd been working up the courage to ask her for a kiss for a while._

_ We were sitting on her bed, studying. I just leaned over, lifted her chin, and kissed her._

_ I'd kissed plenty of girls this? This was different. I couldn't explain it, but it was._

_ And she did't push me ,she wrapped her arms around my neck and deepened the kiss._

_ Somehow, without either one of us really asking, we became girlfriends. She was my girlfriend, I was hers. And it was fine, because I think that we both wanted it. We'd kiss in between classes, kiss each other goodnight in our dorm, hold hands. _

_ And I don't know what exactly caused me to cheat on her. It just happened. The physical want outweighed the emotional. It wasn't my first time. Blair wasn't ready for more than kissing, and I'd accepted that from her._

_ Of course, I'd never wanted to hurt was supposed to be a one time thing. But, I kept seeing the girl more and more. One time had turned into three times, three times had turned into three months._

_ Blair was oblivious. And if she knew, she didn't let on that she did. She was still as bright and bubbly as ever, innocent in an endearing way. Her kisses were still as sweet, tasting faintly of whatever lip gloss she used and breath mints._

_ I realized I had to tell her,though. It wasn't fair to her, or to I did._

_ And I don't think I'll ever forget the way her eyes watered up. I'd broken up with other girls, broken a few hearts, but this was different. Because for the first time, I could almost feel her pain._

_ She'd said she loved me. I dismissed it, telling her she didn't really. And then continued seeing the other girl for a while. We broke up not much later. And, the next school year, this year, Blair transferred. Naturally, I'd shrugged it off, thinking I wouldn't see her again so soon._

* * *

And now, here Blair is again. As if I'd been giving a second chance. And as long as she and Ryder are on a break, I can make a move. She'd never cheat on anyone. I know that. And even if she did get back together with Ryder, I doubt it'd be too hard to steal her back.

Because I am going to get her back.

**Can I just say that I love writing Kate? Klaine will be back in the next chapter, I just wanted to give a little more insight to Kate. This all has something to do with Kurt and Blaine, though.**

* * *

Disclaimer- Ryan Murphy and Fox own _glee_, I don't.


	20. Chapter 20

KatePOV-

''How's school,'' my dad asks through the phone as I get ready the next morning.

''Great. I joined the glee club,'' I smile ,''And I've got my eye on someone already.''

And she will be mine again.

''Well, that's good,''he laughs ,''Listen, I'll call you after I get home.''

''Okay, bye, dad.''

We hangup and I finish getting ready for school.

I wear high-waisted blue jeans, a white lace top, and a black blazer, and pull my hair into a pontyail.

''You look nice,'' Ariel says, walking pass me ,''I don't have a class until ten. Do you need a ride?''

I nod. The faster get to school, the sooner I can see Blair.

''I already ate, so can we go now?''

''It's only ten minute pass seven...''

''I know, but I need to talk to my teacher.''

* * *

I get to school, and find Blair at her locker.

''Hey, can we talk.''

''Yeah,'' she mutters ,''We need to.''

''I am so, so sorry. I'd thought you told him you're bisexual.'' I begin before she cuts me off.

''Even if you did, you shouldn't have told him about you and me.''

''Blair, I never meant to tell him before you were ready. But I did. And I really am sorry.''

That's no lie.

''I believe in second chances...so I guess I can forgive you.''

''Thanks,'' I smile ,''You won't regret it.''

That's no lie either.

''And I promise to be nicer to Ryder and the others.''

I make no promise on that.

''Speaking of Ryder,'' she smiles ,''I'd better go talk to him.''

We hear a laugh, and I see her smile fall.

Across the hallway, Ryder is talking to a cheerleader with brown hair and brown eyes.

She's pretty, but nothing compared to Blair.

''Oh...I guess he didn't want to just take a break. I guess we're over.''

I see tears come to her eyes, and I feel sick.

Because seeing her cry is the one thing I can't stand.

Especially after the first time I made her cry.

''Hey, no. He cares about you,'' I comfort her ,''And he said he's gonna try to work this out.''

But if he doesn't I can be there for you.

''Yeah? Then what's he flirting with her for?''

If he is, the he's stupid.

''They're probably just friends-''

''I don't blame him. She's taller, and thinner, and prettier-''

''Blair, stop! You're not too short. You have this gorgeous hourglass figure, I'd love if I did. And you're stunning. Doesn't Ryder tell you that?''

If he doesn't, I will.

''I don't believe him, or you, for that matter.''

Well you should, beautiful.

''Well, you should. I mean it.''

''Thanks. Look, I really need to go,'' she basically runs away, and I close her locker and walk over to Ryder.

* * *

RyderPOV-

''Okay. I'll see you later, Amber.''

Amber walks away as soon as Kate comes up to me.

''Giving up so soon? Finally letting me win?''

What is she even talking about?

''Kate, what are you talking about?''

''How you were obviously flirting with that girl, and Blair thinks it's over.''

I'd never flirt with anyone that's not Blair. I care about her too much.

''What? I wasn't flirting with her-''

''I know what flirting looks like. I do it all of the time. Look, if you want to date someone else, that's fine. But don't lead Blair on.''

I don't want anyone but Blair, I'd better go talk to her.

''Where is Blair? I need to talk to her.''

''My guess would be the choir room.''

I take my books and walk there, leaving Kate standing there.

* * *

Sure enough, Blair is there, sitting at the piano.

''Hey, beautiful,'' I say, leaning against the door.

She wipes her eyes before turning to look at me.

''Shouldn't you be with your new girlfriend?''

''New girlfriend? I'm trying not to lose the one that I already have.''

''I saw you talking to Amber. I wouldn't blame you. She's stunning.''

How could someone so gorgeous be so insecure? It doesn't make sense.

''Well you're beautiful, cute, hot and sexy.''

She laughs a little, and I smile.

''I'm so sorry I was so cold to you. I was just mad I had to hear it from someone else.''

''I was going to tell you that day, actually'' she sighs, and I sit next to her on the piano bench.

''I don't doubt that. I just had to think.''

''Does it make you feel weird?''

''That you're bi? No. I don't even care that you dated Kate.''

''So why where you so harsh?''

''Part of it because you didn't tell me. But mostly because...I've been trying to...ignore my own insecurities.''

''What do you mean,'' she asks, green eyes distracting me momentarily.

''I...I was in love with Jordan. And she really hurt me. I was scared to fall for you. And I did. I want to tell you how I really feel...and I'm just scared. You're amazing, Blair. And if I mess this relationship up...you could realize you deserve better. And leave me for some great guy or girl.''

''No, they couldn't. I'm not gonna leave for another guy, or a girl. No matter how great they are. Because they're not you.''

She leans forward and kisses me, and I smile into the kiss.

''I love you,'' she smiles.

''You don't have to...I can't say it back yet. But I do-''

''I get it. But I can wait.''

''Why? Am I really worth that?''

''Of course you are, Ryder! My dad taught me that everyone deserves love. So, I love you. And I can wait.''

She pulls me into a kiss then, and just like that...

It's like we were never apart.

* * *

BlainePOV-

''How was school,'' I ask Blair as we are walking to my car after glee.

I'd noticed that she and Ryder were sitting close, and holding hands.

''Well, I'm back with Ryder.''

''Great,'' I smile.

The drive home is silent, but she breaks it first.

''Are you gonna ask Kurt to be you boyfriend tomorrow?''

''Where did that come from?''

''I can tell you want to, dad. The way you talk about him is enough evidence.''

''Well, I don't think he wants to be in a relationship. And do I have to talk about relationships with you?,'' I joke ,''Remember that awkward conversation?''

''I try not to. And maybe you can be the person that changes his mind.''

''And why do you think that?''

''Because you're a good guy. And because you taught me that sometimes people have to be shown that they deserve to be treated right by someone.''

''When did you get so smart,'' I joke.

She's got a point.

''I've always been smart. And don't change the subject. ''

''Okay. I have been thinking of asking him. But if he was ready, he'd ask me.''

''Maybe he wants to know you're ready, too.''

* * *

I am lying in bed, thinking about that when I get a text from Kurt.

**Kurt**

_Hey :) what time should be there tomorrow?_

**Me:**

_7 is fine:)_

**Kurt: **

_Okay :) I can't wait to see you. It's been too long_

**Me:**

_Quit flirting, it's only been a week._

**Kurt:**

_Yeah. A whole week. Seven days without hanging out with you_

We text until three in the morning, when he says he has to go to bed.

And that's when I've made my decision.

* * *

KPOV-

''What are you doing up,'' I ask Rory as he walks into the kitchen at seven the next morning.

''I couldn't sleep.''

''Still having problems with Sugar?'

''No, it's not that. We made up. I'm just so confused.''

''Why,'' I ask, making breakfast ,''You want some breakfast?''

''It's complicated. And yes, please,'' Rory nods.

''So, you know you can talk to me.''

''It's about Sugar...and Courtney. Dad, I think I like both of them.''

''What brought on this thought?'

''Well, spending time with Courtney is so easy. She's smart, and pretty, and makes me laugh. It's easy with Sugar, too, just...different. Sugar is pretty and smart, even if she doesn't think so. And I love that I can make her laugh.''

''Love is complicated like that. But you're young. As long as you don't lead either one of them on, you're fine.''

''I'm not. I just want to know.''

''One day, you'll know. For now, enjoy you're breakfast,'' I smile, setting his plate on the table.

''Thanks,'' he smiles ,''What are you doing tonight?''

''I have a date with Blaine.''

''You two have been seeing each other a lot lately,'' he grins ,''Think you can get me ny good solos in glee.''

I laugh and shake my head,''No, sorry.''

''I guess I'll have to convince Blair to talk to him. Use my charm,'' he jokes.

''Of course you're charming. All of the Hummel men are.''

He chuckles before taking his plate to the sink.

''So, are you gonna ask him to be your boyfriend?''

I nearly choke on my breakfast, and his eyes widen in concern.

''Rory, where did that come from?''

''I don't know,'' he shrugs ,''You seem to like him.''

''I do. But I don't know...''

''Dad. If Mr. Anderson treats you right, go for it.''

He tells me he'll see me when get home and goes off to bed as I head off to finish a few designs.

_If he treats you right, go for it._

What have I go to lose?

I want to give Blaine a chance, I really do.

But if he breaks my heart, I'm not sure that I can stand it.

* * *

disclaimer- I don't own_ glee_, it belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy


	21. Chapter 21

I recommend listening to _Make You Believe _by Little Mix while reading this :)

* * *

BPOV-

''I'll probably spend the night at Marley's, so I'll call you,'' Blair says as she and Ryder walks toward the door.

''Okay. Call me when you get there.''

They're going to a movie with some of the glee kids, leaving me with the apartment to have dinner with Kurt.

''Okay,'' I nod ,''Call me when you get there.''

They leave, and I go check on dinner.

I check my clothes in the mirror: blue jeans, white shirt, black sweater, and black bow tie.

There's a knock on the door, and my heart races.

''I set the dinner on the table, and walk to the door.

''Hey, handsome,'' he smiles at me, and I kiss his cheek.

''Hey,'' I smile at him ,''Come on in.''

''Thanks,'' he smiles ,''So, I brought dessert. It's the least I can do,''

He hands me a container with a cake in it, and I set it on the counter.

He goes to pull my chair out for me, but I stop him.

''You're the guest,'' I grin, pulling his chair out for him.

I set dinner on the table as he thanks me.

''This is fantastic,'' he smiles as he bites into the pasta, and I grin.

''Glad you like it,'' I blush, and take his hand across the table.

''So, how have you been,'' he asks.

''Better now that I get to see you,''I smirk, and watch him blush this time.

''Mr. Anderson, flirting will you get you no where. Well, maybe another date,'' he jokes, making me chuckle.

''So...I want to ask you something,'' I say ,''It's a little personal,so you don't have to answer if you don't want to.''

He nods, setting his fork down.

''You're last relationship...how did that...''

I trail off, but he takes a deep breath before answering.

''He was ready for a relationship...just not with me anymore. He left me for someone younger and probably more attractive.'''

''Don't put yourself down,'' I soothe ,''I get it.''

''How could someone as amazing as you get their heartbroken? If anything, you'd be the one breaking hearts.''

I laugh lightly, and shake my head,''He was ready for a relationship, too. Just not for one with someone who already had a kid. He's with someone else now. Married. But...I hope they're happy.''

''How can you do that,'' he murmurs incredulously ,''Watch someone you love be happy with someone else.''

''That's what love is, right? Besides, I always knew I'd find someone else.''

* * *

KPOV-

''But I am sorry you're relationship ended so badly.''

''It's fine,'' I smile sadly,''Not your fault.''

''Have you considered dating again?''

I've considered dating you a lot.

''I want to, but...I'm scared.''

''Of what,'' he asks.

''I don't want to fall for someone who won't fall for me. I can't take it.''

Especially not from you.

''The right guy will love you like you deserved to be loved.''

''But I don't,'' I sigh, and the pain is evident on his face.

''Kurt, don't say that. I know this guy made you feel awful about yourself, made you feel like you're worthless. And you just don't deserve that.''

And you deserve someone not so emotionally torn. So I won't even think about asking you to be my boyfriend.

You can do better.

''You deserve someone,'' he begins ,''Who know what he has when he's looking at you.''

''You don't have to be so nice. My ex sure wasn't. He always tore me down. He was wonderful at first...then before he left he just became so cold.''

And every insult hurled at me was right.

''Don't say that. You didn't deserve that.''

I said that out loud?

''How do you know,'' I laugh humorlessly, my eyes looking anywhere but his.

''Because when I look at you, I see someone so...incredible. You're smart, talented, funny, handsome...I could go on, but we'd be here all day.''

''Why do you care so much?''

''Kurt...I felt like the right guy was out there for me. But I just kept...missing him. And then I met you. And I care about you. A lot.''

I look into his eyes, and he gives me a small smile.

''You may have lost your faith in love, but I can restore it. I can make you believe in love again.''

I let out a shaky breath a the tears feel my eyes.

''But,'' he begins, wiping the tears from my eyes ,''you have to let me. I'd never hurt you. You're safe with me. Your heart is safe with me.''

''Blaine,'' I choke out.

He leans in and kisses me then.

And I swear he just takes my breath away.

My head tells me to push him away. To stop this kiss before he changes my mind, makes me fall for him even more, and hurts me. To get up and leave.

But for once, I'm going to listen to my heart.

* * *

BPOV-

This kiss is fantastic. He really takes my breath away, especially when he deepens the kiss and pulls me a little closer.

We pull apart a few seconds later.

''Wow,'' he mutters ,''That was-''

''That was great,'' I blush looking at the table with a smile.

''Really,'' he laughs a little breathlessly.

''Kurt,'' I look into his eyes, the nervousness returning.

''Kurt Hummel, will you be my boyfriend?''

* * *

KPOV-

I know I should listen to my head.

But my heart told me to give it a chance, and Blaine's kiss kind of finalized my feelings for me.

''Yeah,'' I nod.

I don't ever think I have seen him smile that wide.

''Thank you, so much,'' he says, grabbing my face gently and giving me a quick kiss ,''You won't regret it.''

''Just know...I can't move to fast. I need you to take it slow with me.''

''I will,'' he nods ,''I want you to be happy. Even if that means no kissing until you're ready. But that kiss was awesome.''

I laugh and kiss his cheek.

''So, do you need a ride home?''

''That would be great,'' I nod ,''I took a cab.''

* * *

BPOV-

The ride to his house is good, but he seems a little nervous.

''Kurt? What's wrong?''

''You said you'd take it slow with me, right?''

''Of course. Don't doubt that.''

''I don't, but...you're my friend, Blaine. Or you were before you were my boyfriend.''

''Right. We were friends, that went out. A lot.''

''I just don't want to ruin that.''

''We won't. We'll still be friends, and go out. We'll just be kissing now. Preferably a lot.''

He laughs, and I join in.

I take his hand as we walk to his apartment, and he smiles.

''I had a great time,'' he smiles at me, and gives me a quick kiss.

And that's just as nice as our first real kiss earlier tonight.

''Are you busy tomorrow,'' I ask.

''No...do you want to come over? I can make dinner for us.''

''That would be great,'' I smile, and kiss his cheek, and then give him a short kiss on the lips.

''I'll see you tomorrow,'' he smile before heading into his apartment.

A smile is on my face the entire way home.

And I don't think it's going away any time soon.

* * *

_What do you think? _

* * *

Disclaimer- Ryan Murphy owns_ glee_, and so does Fox. Little Mix owns the song _Make you Believe_.


	22. Chapter 22

BPOV-

Dinner with Kurt was great, as usual. Great guy, great conversation, and even better kissing.

Nothing could possible ruin this good mood.

''Do you need a ride,'' he asks, helping me with my coat.

''No, thanks,'' I smile before kissing him.

I'm never gonna get tired of that.

''Dinner was great. I loved it,'' I laugh, causing him to blush.

''It was nothing special. Just soup and salad.''

''No, it was special. It was our first date as officially boyfriends, and you made it. That's why it was special.''

''You're such a charmer,'' he laughs ,''Well, I'll see you Friday night.''

''See you,'' I smile before giving him one last kiss before I leave.

I don't think I've ever smiled this much.

* * *

KPOV-

Rory comes home some time later, back from hanging out with Ryder, Joe, and Jake.

''Hey, dad,'' he smiles.

''Hey,''I smile, putting away my designs .''

''What's that,'' he asks.

''Mercedes' wedding dress,'' I smile.

He nods before drinking from his water bottle.

''When's Aunt Mercedes' wedding,'' he asks.

''March. She just needs to come in for the final measurements. She'll be here next week for a while.''

''Cool, is Sam coming, too?''

''Yup,'' I nod.

''So, how was dinner with Mr. Anderson,'' he smiles.

''It was good. There's some left if you want.''

''Thanks, but I ate at Ryder's place.''

I smile at him, and it seems like just yesterday he was ten years old. The smiling, curious, sweet child I was raising.

Time goes so fast. He's still the smiling, curious, sweet person, but he's so much more mature now. He's a young man.

''Dad, is it okay if I ask something?''

''Sure,'' I nod.

''Well...are you and Mr. Anderson dating?''

''Yes. He asked me yesterday.''

''Cool,'' he nods, a teasing smile forming ,''Now you can get me all the solos I want.''

''Yeah, doubt it,'' I laugh, and he does too.

''I wish he could stay at Darren Everett.''

''Me too. Now I will only get to see him on the weekends when he leaves.''

''Well, Blair will still be there,'' he smiles ,''Maybe he'll have to come pick her up and you two will run into each other.''

''You sound like your Aunt Santana, I hope you know that.''

He throws his head back laughing, and nods.

''She tells me that a lot. We ate lunch at the restaurant before going to Ryder's. She says hi and wants you to call her tomorrow.''

''Will do.''

''Well, I'm gonna go finish my homework.''

''Okay. Goodnight.''

''Night, dad. Love you,'' he smiles before going into his room.

''Love you too.''

He goes to sleep, and I continue to work on my designs.

The whole time, the smile never leaves my face.

I don't remember smiling this much in such a long time...

I forgot how nice it is.

* * *

BPOV-

''So, are you two dating,'' Blair asks as we sit on the couch.

''Yes. I asked him yesterday.''

''Cool,'' she smiles ,''But now you have to give Rory all of the solos.''

''Right,'' I chuckle, and she smirks.

''Can I ask you something?''

''Of course.''

''So...if you know someone is afraid to fall in love again, but you love them...what do you do?''

''Is it Ryder?''

''Yeah,'' she nods ,''I've been taking it really slow with him. He's afraid.''

''You don't have to tell me why. It's between you to. But he just needs to be shown he deserves love.''

Just like Kurt.

''What if I mess this up?''

''Have you noticed the way he looks at you? He loves you, whether he can say it back or not.''

''Thanks, dad,'' she smiles, and I nod.

''No problem, honey. So are you two going out soon?''

''Actually, I wanted to know if he could come over Friday. We were going to watch some movies. I'm tired of group dates.''

I look at her, and I wonder what happened to the bright eyed, curious little girl I watched grow up.

She's grown into a bright eyed, curious young woman.

''Yeah.''

''Really,'' she grins ,''Alone?''

''I trust you two...you remember that talk we had?''

''Unfortunately, yes. Dad, we're being careful. Or, we will be careful it anything happens.''

''Good,'' I nod.

''Before I remember any of that conversation we had, I'm going to bed. Night, daddy. Love you.''

''Night, sweetheart. I love you, too.''

I get a text from Kurt, and a smile lights up my face.

**Kurt:**

_Goodnight, Blaine :) see you on Friday_

I hope that this smile doesn't go anywhere for a while.

* * *

What do you think? How do you think Blaine would react to finding Blair kissing Ryder again after the first time it happened? And is Kurt kind of protective of Rory?

* * *

Disclaimer- Fox and Ryan Murphy own _glee_. I don't.


	23. Chapter 23

BPOV-

''So guys, I'd like you to welcome the newest glee members on Monday. And be nice.''

Harmony Williams, Marley Rose, Unique Adams, Kitty Wilde, Blair Anderson, Amber Edwards, Kate Smythe, Courtney Chavez, Sugar Motta, Jake Puckerman, Rory Hummel, Joe Hart,Ryder Lynn, Jason Thomas, and Danny Robinson.

The girls still outnumber the boys, but we can work on that.

''Mr. Anderson,'' Harmony begins .

''Yes, Harmony?''

''New members aside, we were all talking. And...we are really going to miss you next semester.''

''So...we are having a holiday party at a restaurant my dad is renting out,'' Sugar smiles.

''Sort of a way to honor you and congratulate you on your job,'' Courtney explains.

''Guys, that's great. Thank you so much.''

''And of course you can bring a date. You are the guest of honor.''

Rory and Blair share a knowing smirk.

''Thanks.''

''Although, we think you and Mr. Hummel would be perfect together,'' Harmony mutters.

''Just saying','' Jake laughs, making us all laugh.

''Well, don't get your hopes up.''

''Awww,'' the girls groan, and I take out some sheet music.

They'll find out soon enough.

''So, any ideas for what you guys would sing at regionals?''

''We're still trying to make enough money for the bus there,'' Unique informs me.

''Really? Well, we'll think of something to help you all.''

* * *

KPOV-

''No. Do not let them go classroom to classroom caroling.''

''Why not'' Blaine asks me over the phone.

''We did that when I was in high school. They threw stuff at us.''

''Where you guys that bad,'' he teases.

''For you information, _Warbler_,'' I tease back ,''The New Directions had a wide range of vocal talents.''

''Well, we sang _a Capella_, so, therefore, we were much cooler.''

''Sure, keep telling yourself that, Anderson.''

''How have you been?''

'' I had lunch with my friends Rachel and Santana, booth of who say hi. You'll probably meet Rachel soon. And I'm designing Mercedes' dress, so you'll probably meet her soon.''

'' , my friends Wes and David are flying out for Christmas, and I'd like you to meet them.''

''Ohh, meeting the friends. We're moving fast, aren't we?''

''I agree,'' he laughs ,''Next we'll be sharing food!''

''We already have. I'm ready for a commitment, Mr. Anderson.''

He laughs, and the sound is one of the most beautiful things ever.

''So, how else can we help the kids raise money?''

''Why don't you do another talent night? With Christmas songs? In fact, I have a few friends that'd love to hear the kids sing.''

''Really, that's a great idea! Thank you so much, Kurt! I don't know what I'd do without you.''

''Don't mention it, babe.''

We both pause. I haven't called anyone that since...

Well besides Rachel, Mercedes, and Santana. But that's not like this.

''Babe, huh?,'' he laughs, and the relief rushes through me ,''I like that. Now I have to invent a totally cute, unique pet name for you.''

''Cute,'' I mumble, and he laughs again.

''Blair says hi.''

''Tell Blair I say hi.''

''Is that Mr. Anderson,'' Rory asks, walking into the kitchen ,''Tell him I say hi!''

''Rory says hi!''

''They are so alike, it's scary.''

I agree, and we talk about random things.

''So, I have a question.''

''Sure.''

''Am I overprotective of Blair?''

''You're fine. I mean, I'm kind of overprotective of Rory.''

''Thanks, and you're fine. It's just she wants to have Ryder over on Friday. With me not there.''

''Blaine, she's a teenager.''

''I know, it's just...''

''You still see a little girl when you look at her. I'm the same way with Rory. But we've got to let them grow up, yeah?''

''Can't she just play with her dolls all day?''

I let out a loud laugh, and he does too.

''No, honey. Sorry.''

''Honey? First babe, now honey?''

''I call Santana, Rachel, and Mercedes that, too. Don't be flattered, honey.''

''So I've been bumped down to friend?''

''If you don't stop teasing me, then yes.''

* * *

BPOV-

He's so easy to talk to. That never fails to amaze me.

''Well, I can be your friend and your boyfriend, right?''

''Hmm...sounds good to me.''

''Well, see? Everything works out for the best.''

''Blaine, babe, honey...I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow for dinner after glee practice, okay?''

''Okay. Bye.''

''Bye.''

We hang up,and Blair walks back into the living room.

''You seem happy.''

''Do I?''

''Even more so than usual.''

''Thanks,'' I smirk, taking popcorn from her.

''Just so you know, Ryder is coming over so that I can help him study. That's it.''

''I didn't-''

''You just asked Mr. Hummel for advice. And did you tell him I say hi?''

''Yes, I did. And I trust you both, you know.''

''I , I have three tests tomorrow. I should get some sleep.''

We say goodnight, and I head off to my own bedroom.

For some reason, Kurt calling me ''babe'' sent shivers through me.

The good kind though. He makes me feel like no body else has ever made me feel.

I hope that I can feel this way for a long time.

* * *

Disclaimer- Fox and Ryan Murphy own _glee_, I don't.


	24. Chapter 24

KPOV-

''Hi, Mr. Hummel.''

''Hi, Blair. Hello, Ryder.''

''What are you doing here?''

''Oh, you're dad and I are going out.''

''Cool,'' she smiles ,''well, see you later.''

''Bye,Mr. Hummel,'' they say at the same time.

I stand at the door of the choir room, and there Blaine is, looking over sheet music.

''Hey, handsome,'' I smile as I walk into the choir room.

''Hey,'' he smiles, then kisses me.

''How has your day?''

''Good. However, now that I get to see you, my Friday is even better.''

I laugh, and wrap my arms around him.

''Rory's going out tonight. What do you say instead of going to the movies, we go to my house and watch some movies and eat?''

''Sounds great to me.''

* * *

''No, I'm just saying you have an intense love for Katy Perry songs.''

We'd been sitting on my couch talking for the last three hours, and it feels like it's only been a couple of minutes.

''Is that bad? Are you denying the_ awesomeness _of Katy Perry?''

I shake my head, laughing ,''Of course not, honey.''

''Good. I don't talk about your obsession with Broadway songs.''

''There's no way that that is negative.''

''Sure, baby. Sure.''

''Baby? You're gonna call me _baby_?,'' I ask, an amused smirk on my face.

''Yes. You call me babe, and I'll call you baby. They match, yeah?''

''I worry about you, Blaine.''

He lays his head on my shoulder, and looks at me with those hazel eyes.

My heart stopped, and I forgot how to breathe for just a moment.

''I like you, too.''

I shake my head, struggling to hold my chuckles in.

''So, how's the dress coming?''

''I just have to make it. She loves it.''

''And Mercedes is?''

''One of my best friends from high school.''

''Cool,'' he smiles, and it's contagious.

''If she doesn't like you, we're over,'' I joke.

''But...people love me,'' he pretends to pout.

''So if she doesn't like you, there's something wrong with her? Is that what you're saying?''

''Yes. Because everyone likes me.''

''Sure. Keep telling yourself that.''

He pulls me into a kiss, and I gladly accept it.

He lean me back so I'm lying on the couch with him on top of me.

The kiss is passionate, something I haven't felt in a long time.

We hear the door begin to open, and scramble to sit up.

Marley is opening the door, and Jake is helping Rory walk.

''Rory! What happened?''

''Some guys were messing with Courtney and Sugar.''

''What do you mean,' Blaine asks as he helps Jake get Rory on the couch.

''They verbally harassed them, not really getting the hint to leave them alone. They pushed me into a wall.''

''Hard,'' Jake cringes ,''It looked painful.''

''Joe took Courtney home,'' Marley begins ,''She was really shook up. And Sugar had to stay until everyone left since it was her party.''

''We didn't know whether to take him to the hospital or not.''

''You did the right thing. Thank you so much.''

''It's no trouble. He would've done the same thing.''

''Do you need me to take you to the hospital,'' Blaine asks.

I shake my head.

''I'll see you tomorrow, okay? Come on, Rory. I'm taking you to the hospital.''

''Can we go? We want to make sure he's okay,'' Jake asks.

''Of course,'' I nod ,''You can call your parents in the car.''

''I'll see you tomorrow,'' Blaine smiles ,''Bye, guys. Feel better, Rory.''

On second thought...

''Wait. Yeah, come with us.''

He provides me with a calming presence.

He nods, grabbing his keys.

''Let's go.''

* * *

BlairPOV-

''Come on, just relax.''

Ryder's really been hard on himself lately.

''I can't. I don't get it.''

I brush some hair off of his forehead, and he looks at me.

''Do you know how many famous people have had dyslexia? You're so smart, and you're gonna be great at whatever you do. Don't let people tell you otherwise.''

He sighs, laying his head on my shoulder.

''Can we take a break anyways? We haven't made out in an hour.''

I roll my eyes, but set the book down.

He smiles, pulling me on top of him and lying back on my bed.

I blush as my shirt rides up, and hurriedly pull it down.

''What's wrong?''

What's wrong? I'm insecure as hell today.

''Nothing.''

He sees through that as soon as I say it.

''Don't be embarrassed. I love your curves,'' he smiles, and I almost do, too.

Almost.

''Your last girlfriend was way thinner.''

''Okay. Yes, I thought she was beautiful. Yes, I think you're beautiful, too.''

I roll my eyes, and he kisses my cheek.

''So you don't care?''

''No, not at all.''

Well maybe having an hourglass figure isn't bad at all.

That's what Kate always says. That as jealous as I was of her tall, slender build, she was more jealous of me.

Ryder pulls me into a kiss, and I forget everything but him.

His hand slides under my shirt, before he begins to take it off.

The kiss is amazing, to say the least.

Nothing could ruin this moment.

From my bedroom, I hear the apartment door open, and I freeze.

''Blair?,'' my dad calls, and I hear his footsteps walking towards the door.

Except for that. That ruins the moment

* * *

Disclaimer- Ryan Murphy and Fox own _glee_, I don't.


	25. Chapter 25

BlairPOV-

''Put your shirt on,'' I hiss at Ryder as I francticallly try to button my own back up, wondering why I decided to wear this stupid shirt.

''Hey, Blair have you...''

Dad trails off, and I look at him.

Yes, I managed to button my shirt up in time.

But that doesn't change the fact that I have been alone with my boyfriend for over three hours, and he's still in my bedroom.

''Ryder, I think you should leave. Blair, we need to talk.''

''Okay. Bye, Blair, bye Mr. Anderson.''

I let Ryder out and sit on the couch.

This is gong to be so awkward.

* * *

BPOV-

''Care to explain?''

''Nothing happened, dad,'' she says.

And I know nothing_ really _happened, but no parent wants to think of their kid even kissing anyone.

But I'm definitely going to need Kurt to help tell me how to deal with this.

''You missed a few buttons, Blair. Your shirt was undone at one point, and he put his shirt on inside out. So you were both shirtless at one point.''

''And I won't lie, that's true. But we only kissed.''

''Blair, I told you if you think you're going to-''

''We're not. I'm not ready, he's not either.''

''It doesn't seem that way to me. You're fifteen, Blair. _Fifteen_. You're too young to be-''

''Kissing my boyfriend? That's all we were doing. And besides, I'll be sixteen soon.''

''That doesn't change the fact that I don't want to find my daughter kissing anybody in her bedroom.''

''Dad,'' she sighs ,''Nothing happened. Nothing was going to happen.''

''You don't get this, Blair. You don't know when you'll...do that stuff.''

''So, am I grounded? Just please don't make me stop seeing him.''

''No,'' I smirk ,''You're not grounded. But you're gonna talk to Danielle about this. And she makes personal talks even more awkward than I do.''

Because grounding isn't as effective as this, and I don't want to have this talk again.

She groans, and I have to try not to laugh.

''So, I do have something to tell you.''

''Yeah,'' she asks, standing up from the couch.

''Rory was pushed into a wall. He stumbled backwards and twisted his ankle. He's fine, but he has to stay in all weekend. I thought it'd be nice if you visited him.''

''Of course. I can make him cookies,'' she grins.

One minute we're fighting, the next minute she's acting like a little girl again.

I prefer her acting like a little girl.

* * *

KPOV-

''Hey, do yo need anything,'' I ask Rory.

He's lying on the couch with his foot rested on a pillow, watching television.

''No, I'm good,'' he smiles as he hits his breakfast ,''Thanks, though.''

''Do you mind if I run to the studio to pick up some designs I left?''

''No, go ahead,'' he nods.

''Blair's coming over to keep you company.''

As soon as I say that, there's a knock on the door.

''I think he can tell when you're talking about him,'' Rory says, staring at the door with wide eyes ,''He knocked at the exact moment.''

I laugh and answer the door.

''Hi, Mr. Hummel,'' Blair smiles.

''Hello, come on in,'' I smile.

She walks pass me to Rory.

''Hey, baby,'' Blaine smiles, and kisses me.

''Hey, honey,'' I smile.

''We'll be right back, we're going to go to the studio.''

''Okay,'' they say at the same time, turning on a movie.

''So, this is where you work,'' he smiles as he looks around my office.

''Yup,'' I smile ,'' my home away from home.''

''It...reminds me of definitely decorated it.''

''How can you tell?''

''Besides the pictures of your family, the furniture is classy and unique. Like you.''

I blush, and turn my face to look for the designs.

''And I made you blush. One of my many talents.''

''The only talent you have is being adorable,'' I roll my eyes ,''And you can sing.''

''I'm a good kisser, right?''

''...Well, you're not _horrible_,'' I tease.

He smirks, and takes my hand to pull me into a kiss.

His tongue slides into my mouth, and he grips my waist tightly as I wrap my arms around his neck.

We've probably only been kissing for a few minutes, but it feels like hours.

Especially when he pulls away, a satisfied smirk on his face.

''Apparently, I also have the talent of leaving you breathless.''

I nod, still gasping for air ,''It's a shame I don't have the same effect on you.''

''Oh, you do. Believe me,'' he laughs, and presses a kiss to my lips.

''Ready to go?''

'''Actually, I thought we could go out to lunch. And take some back for the kids. I can tell you more about how you just take my breath away,'' he smiles, taking my hand.

''Sounds good to me,'' I smile.

As long as I'm with you.

* * *

So I was thinking the next chapter they talk about when they lived in Ohio, and Rory and Blair talk about the relationship between their parents. And the Blair-and-Blaine-awkward-talk was my friend's idea, so thank her. Any ideas? And how would you describe each of them as parents? I want to see if I'm writing them how I want them to be seen.

* * *

Disclaimer-_glee_ belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.


	26. Chapter 26

KPOV-

''No way.''

''Yup. I full on serenaded a guy at the GAP. We sang _When I get you Alone_.,'' Blaine laughs, and I shake my head as I join in the laughter.

''What did he do?''

''He was mortified, Kurt. He got fired, too. We haven't spoken since. But, now it's your turn.''

''Okay...I was a cheerleader in high school. We were called the cheerios.''

''So like the uniform and everything?''

''Yup,'' I nod ,''Mercedes and I joined. She left before I did. But I had fun.''

He looks at me, a amused smile on his face.

''What, is there something on my face?''

I reach for the napkins, and he takes my hand and hold it.

''No, honey. You're fine. It's just...you're adorable.''

I roll my eyes, ''You looked so amused. But thank you.''

''You're amusing, in a complete why-is-he-always-so-amazing kind of way.''

''Well, you're pretty amazing yourself.''

I've never met someone like you.

''Well, do you think we'd better take the kids some food back,'' he asks.

''Yeah, probably.''

We pay for our food and go to order take out for the kids, his hand never leaving mine.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''You should have closed your door, you know.''

''Well if I had known my dad was gonna come home and see me and my boyfriend, I would have,'' she rolls her eyes, and I laugh.

''Dad has walked in on me kissing Sugar plenty of times.''

''Is he cool with it,'' she asks, and I shrug.

''He just said if I go any further, make sure it's for the right reasons.''

''That's what my dad said.''

''Mr. Anderson is pretty cool,'' I smile, and she smirks.

''Half of the girls at school have a crush on him, and some guys, too. But, yeah, he's a good dad. He adopted me when I was ten, but he's helped raised me since I was born.''

''Same with me, besides the whole knowing me since I was baby part,'' I explain.

''But I couldn't ask for someone better, even if my own dad had stayed, you know?''

''Yeah, I get it,'' I nod ,''He's a great dad.''

''I miss my mom all of the time, but he's great. Are you okay with the dating,'' she asks, leaning back onto the couch as I lay across it.

''Dad is happy, and Mr. Anderson is cool, so yeah. He deserves it.''

''It's cool that they're dating. At least they're both not dating assholes.''

''Right,'' she sighs, ''Like his last boyfriend was just awful after a while.''

''Same with my dad. But he always says everybody deserves love.''

And I'm glad he figured that out.

''So, ready for break?''

''Yup. And only nineteen more days until Christmas.''

''My uncle and aunt are flying in. And then I have to have that awkward talk.''

I laugh, and she playfully hits my arm.

''Shut up, Rory. It's not funny.''

''I'm s-sorry,'' I smirk ,''My grandparents are coming in for Christmas, by the way.''

''Cool, they're really nice.''

The door opens, and our parents come in.

''Hey, guys,'' dad smiles ,''What have you been up to?''

''We were talking about how we're going to use you two dating to our own advantages,'' Blair jokes and laughs, running a hand through her curls.

''Oh?,'' Mr. Anderson asks ,''And how so?''

''I want more solos. Like, all of them. Blair wants clothes from your line, dad.''

''Ummm...no,'' he rolls his eyes and hands Blair and I containers of takeout food.

''Thank you,'' we respond before beginning to eat.

Dad and Mr. Anderson sit in the kitchen, and I notice my dad's face.

For a while, his smiles haven't been fake, and I know Mr. Anderson has something to do with that.

It's a good thing, and I hope it doesn't stop soon.

Because, like my dad says, everyone deserves love.

* * *

BPOV-

''So, any ideas for songs for the Holiday concert?''

It's seventeen days until Christmas, but only ten days until the concert.

''Mr. Anderson? Marley and I have made a list of songs,'' Harmony begins, and hands me a list, ''So we could just go around and volunteer.''

''Wow, thanks, girls. This is very helpful. Okay, so we have_ Blue Christmas_ as sung by Elvis.''

''I'd like to sing that,'' Rory smiles ,''It's my favorite.''

''Okay,'' I smile, and write his name next to it ,''Next, we have _The Christmas Song _sung by Nat King Cole.''

''I think Joe and I can do that,'' Ryder says.

''Alright,'' I write their names down ,''Next is _Santa Baby _by Eartha Kitt.''

''I think that Kate has a great voice for that,'' Marley smiles, and Harmony nods.

''Really,'' Kate asks shocked.

''Yeah, you have the perfect voice for it.''

''Do you want to sing it,'' I ask.

''Sure,'' she shrugs.

''Great then,'' I write her name down ,''Okay.''

We continue going down the list, adding some and making some into group numbers.

Before I know it, it's time for the kids to go home.

''I can't wait for the concert,'' Blair says in the car.

''Yeah?'' I smile, and see her nod from the passenger seat.

''When are you going to let them know you're dating Mr. Hummel,'' she asks, and I shrug.

''At the party after the concert, I guess.''

''Cool,'' she replies, and turns on the radio.

_Baby it's Cold Outside_ fills the car, and I smile to myself.

Because for some reason, that song just seems so perfect to me now.

* * *

Disclaimer- Fox and Ryan Murphy own_ glee_, I don't. And I definitely don't own the songs.


	27. Chapter 27

RoryPOV-

''Thanks for coming with me, guys,'' Ryder says to Jake, Joe and I.

Harmony's boyfriend is also with us.

We'd all gotten what we needed for the concert green sweaters, sweatshirts, or shirts for the sophomore boys, and red for the junior boys.

My dad drove us to the mall right after glee practice.

''Don't sweat it, man. None of us knew what to get out girlfriends at first.''

''What did you get Marley,'' I ask Jake.

''Ryder helped me, actually. It's a charm bracelet with her name on it.''

''You came up with that,'' I laugh ,''And you can't think of what to get Blair?''

''Don't judge me, Hummel,'' he smirks and pushes me, and I smile at him before pushing back.

''Joe, what did you get Courtney?''

''Ryder helped me, too. I made her a mixed CD. What you'd get Sugar,'' he asks, looking in the windows before turning to me.

''I got her a necklace. Nothing fancy, really, just a heart.''

''I got Harmony Rachel Berry's autobiography and an autographed photo of her.''

''Guys, what am I gonna do?''

''Please, Blair is crazy about you. It won't matter,'' Jake explains.

''But this is the first time getting a girl a present.''

''Well, we'll figure something out,'' I tell him ,''Let's try here.''

* * *

BlairPOV-

''What do you guys think,'' Harmony asks, turning in her red, long-sleeved, fit and flare knee length dress.

''I like it,'' Sugar nods, holding her red dress.

The junior girls are wearing green, the sophomore girls are wearing red.

''Thanks,'' Harmony grins, I think I'll get it.

Kate and Unique are not with us, but working on the program.

Courtney has a red sweater, white shirt, and red skirt.

Kitty has black skinny jeans and a green sweater.

''What's wrong,'' Marley asks, sitting next to me with her green, fit and flare dress and white sweater in her hands.

''I don't know what to get Ryder for Christmas.''

''We can give you some advice. Right now, let's go pay and get something to eat.''

* * *

After we pay, we all go get something to eat.

''Well, I made Jake a basket of his favorite candy for Hannukah,'' Marley smiles ,''And for Christmas I'm making him a mixed CD.''

''I got Joe some CD's he's been looking for forever,'' Courtney tells us.

''I got Rory a movie he's been waiting for.''

''My boyfriend wears a lot of ties ,'' Harmony smiles and stirs her coffee ,''So I got him one with little music notes on it.''

''I don't have a boyfriend right now, but I got my last boyfriend a video game.''

''So basically, something that fits his personality well.''

''Thanks guys, this really helps.''

I know the perfect thing to get him.

* * *

KPOV-

''Rachel Berry, don't you dare, that scarf is hideous.''

''Awww, but, Kurt!,'' she laughs, and throws it around Mercedes.

''Sorry, Berry, I'm gonna have to side with Hummel on this.''

Mercedes has just flown in, and Sam will be joining her tomorrow.

''I'll get it, Rachel,'' Mercedes smiles, and Rachel sticks his tongue out at me.

''So, Kurt, what are you going to get this guy that we need to meet,'' Rachel asks as we walk towards the front of the store.

''How about an introduction to your fabulous friends?''

''Um, no. I like this guy. I want to keep him around,'' I joke.

''Well, we can at least help you get him a present.''

''Fine,'' I roll my eyes, and they start looking.

''What's his style?''

''Preppy. I guess you'd say-,'' I begin before Santana cuts me off.

''Bow ties. Look for bow ties.''

''Ooooh, bow ties,'' Rachel teases, I wondered why you were wearing one.

Mercedes laughs, and I playfully glare at Rachel.

''Well, they are quite fashionable,'' I huff before looking at the bowties.

''This one is nice,'' Mercedes grins, picking out one with little musical notes.

''I love this one,'' Rachel smiles ,''And this one.''

One has little apples, and the other has chalkboards with 'ABC' and '1+1=2' on them.

''These are cute,'' Santana says ,''And you can give him this one as an early present.''

The first bow tie is a plain black one, and the next has little Christmas trees on it.

''Thanks, guys. I think this is enough.''

We pay for them, before leaving the store.

''So, tell me more about this guy,'' Rachel says as we leave the store.

''He's...I can't describe him. He's a wonderful guy, crazy talented, and good with kids.''

''That's it, Kurt Hummel. I demand to meet him,'' Rachel says ,''We need to make sure he's as great as you say.''

''And give him the 'don't hurt him' speech, like you gave Sam,'' Mercedes laughs, and Rachel nods.

''Well, you can meet him at the Christmas concert next week.''

''Oh, I can't go,'' Rachel groans ,''I have a show that night.''

''Well, we'll set something up soon. I promise you guys, he's a good guy.''

Something I'm starting to get used too.

* * *

BPOV-

''So, tell us more about this guy,'' Wes smirks as the waitress brings our food.

Wes Montgomery and David Thomas are sitting across from me at a restaurant, catching up.

We thank her, and I smile.

''He's a fashion designer. He has a son Blair's age who is in the glee club. And he's so kind, and sweet, and everything I've been looking for and-''

'''Woah, woah, woah!,'' David laughs, cutting me off ,''We said more, not everything!''

''Well, I can't help it. He's great.''

''He'd better be, you haven't sad one negative thing about this guy,'' Wes chuckles.

''We can't wait to meet him at the concert next week.''

''He's good, I promise. Are Wendy and Danielle going?''

Wendy Montgomery is Wes's daughter, David's Goddaughter, and a freshman at NYU, or New York University.

Danielle Thomas is David's daughter, my Goddaughter, and a freshman at NYU.

That's how we did it, even though it wasn't planned. Blair is Cooper's Goddaughter, and Wes's.

''Yeah, they can't wait. They want to see their uncle Blaine, anyways.''

''So why don't you guys come over for dinner?''

''That's great. So, what you get this guy for Christmas,'' Wes asks.

''Something equally as wonderful as he apparently is, I assume,'' David continues.

''I don't know what to get him, honestly.''

''What?!,'' Wes smirks.

''Blaine Anderson, the most dapper guy I've ever met, doesn't know what to get his boyfriend? Say it ain't so!''

''Wow, you two should've done theater at Dalton. But you may actually be...what's the word...over dramatic?''

''Hey, we're joking. You know that,'' David laughs

''We'll help you figure something out tomorrow after glee. Don't worry about it.''

''Thanks, guys. I appreciate it.''

''Now, kind sir, finish telling us more about Kurt.''

And just like that, I smile, like I do whenever he's mentioned.

Because I could talk about him all day, even if no one was listening.

* * *

Disclaimer-Ryan Murphy and Fox own _glee_


	28. Chapter 28

BlairPOV-

''Hey,'' I smile as I meet Ryder in the empty choir room.

We should be at lunch, but he asked me to meet him there instead.

''Hey,'' he smiles and kisses my forehead.

''So, why did you want to meet me here?''

''I wanted to give you your Christmas present now. With rehearsals, the program, midterms and everything, I won't be seeing you as much.''

He sits in a chair and pulls me onto his lap.

''So,'' I wrap my arms around his neck ,''What is it?''

''Well, we've been dating for a few months now. And...honestly, they're the best months of my life.''

He slides me off his lap, stands up, and kneels in front of me.

''What are you-''

''Relax,'' he smiles, and pulls out a small, velvet box.

''Ryder, oh crap. I'm only fifteen, I-''

''Blair, you're ruining the moment. Shut up.''

I close my mouth, and he grins.

''This is a promise ring. I promise to be there for you. To make you feel beautiful, even when you don't think you are. And, when I go to college, to be faithful. No matter how far I go, whether I stay here in New York or not, to think of you first. Do you accept and believe that?''

''Yeah,'' I nod, smiling as the tears come to my eyes.

He stands up and takes the ring out of the box.

''Read the inscription,'' he beams.

_'I love you'_

''I love you, too.''

He pulls me into him then, and kisses me.

And honestly, I couldn't ask for a better present.

Not just the ring, but him finally trusting me.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''Hey,'' Sugar smiles, coming into the classroom ,''Where are you crutches?''

''Hey, gorgeous,'' I smile, pulling her in and closing the door ,''And I don't need them as long as I wear this cast on my foot. Besides, walking around the mall in crutches helped my arms, yeah?''

She laughs and nods, before looking into my eyes.

''So, what did you want to tell me.''

''Well, wanted to give you your Christmas present.''

''Rory, you-''

''No, I wanted to.''

I sit her on the table, and reach into my bag.

She unwraps it, and gasps when she opens it.

''Rory, it's gorgeous.''

''I wanted to find one as pretty as you,'' I smile ,''But they didn't have it.''

''Rory, thank you,'' she smiles, and kisses me on the cheek.

''I have part one of your present, too.''

She reaches into her pocket, and pulls out a piece of paper.

_Dear Rory,_

_ You're the best boyfriend a girl could ask for. You're smart, caring, and funny. And hot. Don't forget hot. I promise to try to be a good girlfriend, and not be so insecure and start fights with you for no reason. And to believe you're telling the truth. ;)_

_ Love, Sugar Motta_

''Sugar,'' I smile, before kissing her lips ,''I love you.''

She smiles, and kisses me again ,''I love you, too.''

We kiss again, and the bell rings.

''We have glee next,'' she whispers, pulling away.

''Well, we'll just have to continue this make out session later. Come on,'' I smile.

I take her hand, and we walk to glee, just like that.

* * *

BPOV-

''How can they have so much energy,'' I laugh, and Wes and David join in.

Danielle, Blair, and Wendy are walking ahead of us, talking about...whatever they talk about.

''You know, I told them to stop by anytime. I don't live that far away.''

''Yeah, and we all appreciate it ,'' David smiles.

''But they're in college, man,'' Wes sighs.

''It's just...how did you do it? Send them so far away from Ohio?''

''They were ready, man. We had to let them go, just like you have to let Blair go.''

''But your kids skipped grades and graduated early.''

''Believe me, man, I didn't want her to go,'' David shakes his head ,''But it's her dream.''

''I'm not ready for Blair to go.''

''Well, you still have two more years to get ready.''

''And you'll be older and wiser by then, like us.''

''Guys, I'm only a few years younger thank you.''

''Patience, young man. And watch your mouth,'' Wes scolds.

''Whatever,'' I laugh as the girls walk towards us.

''Hello,'' David smirks, and Danielle looks at him.

''Dad, don't,'' she laughs ,''We wanted to talk to Uncle Blaine.''

''Yes, ladies?''

''Well,'' Danielle smiles, her tone serious yet polite ,''Blair, Wendy and I came up with an idea for your gift to Mr. Hummel.''

''Oh? And that is?''

''Well, Ryder gave Blair a promise ring,'' Wendy begins ,''So we thought you could get Mr. Hummel one.''

''That's a good idea, girls. Thank you.''

''Well let's go then!,'' Blair grabs one hand, Danielle the other hand, and Wendy ahead of us.

I hear Wes and David laugh as the girls drag me to the jewelery store.

* * *

''So,'' I ask Blair as we look at some rings.

''Hmmm?''

''Ryder gave you a promise ring?''

She looks at me, green eyes bright as she smiles.

''Yeah. Stop looking like that, we're not planning wedding or anything.''

''It's not that, honey. It's just...you're growing up so fast.''

She smiles before pointing at a ring.

''What about that one.''

It's simple, but has a unique quality to it. Amazing in a subtle way.

Like Kurt.

''It's perfect,'' I smile as the woman behind the counter takes it out.

''Would you like to have it engraved?,'' she asks.

''Yes, please.''

''Okay, and what would you like it to say?''

I probably should've have thought about that before.

Suddenly, I have the perfect idea.

''Okay, I got it now.''

Kurt's gonna love it.

* * *

KPOV-

''So, I know you got Mr. Anderson a present. But I have another idea.''

''Yeah,'' I say, not looking up from my designs.

''Well, it's actually from the glee club. Sort of a going away present. But we don't have enough.''

''What is it?''

''A picture of the glee club. A group picture. We just need help with the money. We'd say it's from you and us.'

''You know, that is not a bad idea. Alright. We'll keep it a surprise. ''

''Thanks, dad,'' he smiles and goes back to his homework.

''No problem.''

I'd do anything to make my son happy.

And make Blaine smile.

Disclaimer- _glee_ belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy, not me.


	29. Chapter 29

I had someone read over this, so it should be fine :)

* * *

KatePOV-

Could those two separate for two freaking seconds?

Ryder whispers in Blair's ear, and she giggles. Yes, her laugh is adorable. But I should be the one making her laugh.

He moves some hair from her face, and kisses her forehead.

So. Freaking. Charming.

Okay,look, I know I screwed up with Blair. But everybody makes mistakes.

And I could be _so good _to her now.

I check the clock. Practice doesn't start for another five minutes.

Leaning my head back against the wall, I close my eyes.

* * *

_''Hey, cutie,'' she smiled and let me in her room._

_She knew had a girlfriend, but it didn't bother her as long as it didn't bother me._

_Besides, Blair wouldn't have to know._

_She wastes no time kissing me._

_Her hair falls in waves down her back, and her kisses taste of strawberry lip gloss and cigarettes._

_A sharp contrast from Blair's, which tastes like lip gloss and mints._

_''Hmmmm,'' she sighs before kissing my neck_

_''Wait, babe,'' I begin, suddenly feeling a little sick,_

_A feeling I'm normally able to push away._

_''Shhhh, relax gorgeous. Just some kissing.''_

_She kisses my neck and messes with the buttons of my shirt, and I shiver I under her._

_''This is so wrong,'' I whisper, and I don't know if the feeling in the pit of my stomach is guilt..._

_Or excitement._

_''So you're not enjoying yourself,'' she asks, and I laugh before she kisses my neck again._

_''Oh, believe me I am.''_

_''Then what's so wrong? You told me she wasn't ready for this, and this isn't a romantic thing we have.''_

_''That doesn't change the fact that she' my girlfriend, and I should only do this with her.''_

_She smirks and kisses me on the lips, then my neck, and moves some hair from my face,_

_''And you will, when she's ready. Don't think about it, babe. Don't think about her. Just think about me.''_

_And yes, I know it's wrong to do this to Blair. And I promise this is the last time._

_Then again, I said that two months ago._

* * *

I'm so thankful when Mr. Anderson starts class, because it stops Ryder and Blair from nearly making out in the choir room.

Ryder wraps an arm around her, and I just smile.

Because, in a few weeks, that will be me.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''Thanks for coming with me,'' I smile at Blair.

''No problem. I still haven't found my dad a present.''

''So, can I ask you something?''

''Sure.''

''Why did you date Kate? I mean, she's beautiful and all, but...you're so nice, and she's...''

''She wasn't always like that. Not even after we broke up. We were still roommates, and I still considered her my friend. It took me a while, but I forgave her. Besides, opposites attract, yeah?''

I laugh and wrap an arm around her shoulder ,''I guess. But if Ryder breaks your heart, I'll kick his ass.''

She throws her head back and laughs ,''Well, he won't. But thanks. And I promise that I'll let you know.''

We walk into the mall, and her eyes light up at the decorations.

''This was always my mom's favorite time of the year,'' she smiles,''It's mine, too.''

''Mine, too.''

We walk past the free cookie samples, and see Santa Clause meeting the kids.

''I have an idea,'' she smiles ,''Your dad might like a picture of you. We can go to the photography place here, and get one done.''

''Great idea,'' I smile, and we walk towards it.

''Hello,'' the woman at the counter smiles, ''How can I help you two?''

''I'd like to get my dad some picture for Christmas. He's been meaning to get some taken, but hasn't had time.''

''Fabulous! And the red you are wearing brings out your eyes perfectly,'' the woman smiles ,''I'll go talk to a photographer.''

She walks away, and Blair smirks.

''What?''

''She was totally flirting with you!''

''Shut up. She wasn't.''

''Oh, yes, she was. I know what flirting looks like.''

''Whatever, Blair,'' I laugh as the photographer walks back.

''Hello,'' the photographer, a girl with green eyes and blonde hair, smiles ,''So, I'm Nina. Candace told me that you're getting pictures done. Are you, too?''

''No,'' Blair shakes her head.

''Oh, too bad. We have a special promotion going on. You'd both get individual pictures of yourselves, plus three of you two together.''

''Let's just do that, Blair.''

''Okay, cool. It can be our present to them,'' she smiles.

''Perfect!,'' Nina smiles before turning to Blair ,''Besides, you've got beautiful eyes.''

She tells us where to stand, and I smile at Blair.

''Was that flirting?''

''Yes, that was. And yes, she's really cute. But since I have Ryder, it doesn't matter.''

''I'd just like to point out that this is the fourth time you've been flirted with since we left school. That guy when we were waiting for a cab, and who offered to pay for your food, that guy in the cafe' that helped us, that guy passing out the free samples of perfume, and now.''

''Please, Rory,'' she rolls her eyes ,''You've been flirted with five times ,and you didn't know. The girl at the cafe' who asked for a napkin, those three girls when we walked pass the shoe store, and now. Oh, and that guy at the cafe' flirted with you, too.''

''Well, we're both attractive, yeah? Might as well get use to it,'' I joke, and she laughs.

''Okay, you two. Rory, you're first.''

I walk over to Nina, and she poses for the picture.

Blair and I make eye contact, and grin.

They're gonna love these.

* * *

KPOV-

A song plays softly in the background, but I'm too focused on Blaine to know what the lyrics are saying.

Blaine pulls me on top of him as we lay on the couch, his lips never leaving mine.

''The kids,'' I breathe out.

''Won't be back for two hours,'' he kisses me again ,''I haven't kissed you in so long, babe.''

And his kisses make me weak in the knees, so I'm in no position to refuse them.

I wouldn't even if I had a good reason.

One hand slides up my shirt and rests on my back, and I kiss his neck.

Our lips meet again, and he slips a tongue into my mouth.

I've never been kissed with this amount of passion, and it nearly makes me stop just so that I can think about it.

But I don't. Instead, I enjoy the kiss. He tastes like breath mints, smells like whatever aftershave and cologne he uses, and his hands feel hot against the skin of my back.

We pull away, and he smiles before kissing me on the lips once more.

''Well, that was nice.''

''It was,'' I laugh as I try to catch my breath.

He kisses me again with a chuckle, and pushes some hair off of my forehead.

''You're so handsome, cute, sexy...any word that means attractive, that's what you are.''

''Oh, I'm not sexy'' I laugh a little humorlessly ,''My ex made sure I knew that.''

''You are though, Kurt. He was wrong. But I see it.''

He kisses my cheek, and I smile before kissing his forehead.

''So, can I call you breath taking?''

He blushes, and I run my thumb over his cheek.

''Don't blush, Blaine. Everything about you is breath taking. Your smile, your eyes, your laugh, your personality. The way you walk, the way you talk, the way you sing. I could go on all day, but the point is this: you just take my breath away.''

''Hmmm,'' he chuckles softly ,''So it seems I have the same effect on you that you have on me.''

With that, he brings his lips back to mine, ending the conversation.

Not that I mind.

* * *

Disclaimer- _glee_ belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy. And I had to add the 'So. Freaking. Charming.' quote like Santana said in season 2


	30. Chapter 30

I asked someone to read over this, so it should be fine :)

* * *

BlairPOV-

''Ryder,'' I sigh as he kisses my neck.

School has been out for thirty minutes, and the parking lot is nearly empty, except for his car and two others.

We're in the backseat of his car, kissing. Nothing else.

But it looks like it's gonna be more than kissing.

''Hmmm,'' he murmurs in way of response as he slides a hand up my thigh, inching my skirt up.

''W-we have glee in ten minutes,'' I whimper out.

Not that I really care.

''We won't be late,'' he smirks, ''We're just kissing.''

''Y-yeah. but-,'' I'm cut off by my own gasp when he pushes me to lay down.

''We'll stop whenever you want,'' he smiles before kissing me again.

''We should probably go now,'' I whisper against his lips.

He helps me sit up, and we put our coats on, and walk to practice.

* * *

Practice goes well. We practice in the auditorium, the first time that we've run through all of the songs.

Afterwards, Ryder and I walk back to his car.

''Do you want to go get something to eat?''

''I'd better get home,'' I sigh ,''I have two essays due tomorrow.''

Okay,'' he nods, and we take off for my apartment.

''So, I was wondering,'' he begins as we walk towards my door.

''Yes?''

He tightens his hands around mine ,''My parents are going to be gone on a date tomorrow night. They're going out for their anniversary, and getting a hotel. Do you want to come over?''

My heart races. Sure we've been alone together, but we always knew my dad was gonna be home. So, we never went too far.

But now, his parents won't be coming home after just a few hours, and we could go as far as we want.

''Y-yeah,'' I breathe.

''Hey,'' he whispers, looking me in the eye ,''We don't have to do...that. I'd never pressure you, you know that.''

''I know,'' I smile as we reach my door ,''But I'll be there. I'll see you tomorrow.''

We kiss goodnight, and I walk into my apartment.

Looks like I'd better have that talk with Danielle tomorrow.

* * *

BPOV-

''I'm telling you, Blaine, you're way more talented.''

I've been trying to convince Kurt to sing a duet with me one day, and he simply refuses.

''Kurt, I've never heard a voice like yous. It's insane. I love it.''

''That may be,'' he sighs ,''But I'm your boyfriend. You're biased.''

''I am not,'' I scoff ,''Anyone can hear that.''

He blushes, and lies is head on my shoulder.

''Kurt Hummel, you don't see yourself the way that I see you.''

''And what do you see.''

''A talented designer, great father, handsome boyfriend...and so much more.''

I kiss him, and he smiles into the kiss before lying on the couch and pulling me on top of him.

And Kurt's kisses are the best, because they're all I can think of. His hands are hot against my back, even through my shirt, and the smell of his cologne makes me forget everything but him.

Not that I had trouble doing that anyway.

The kiss heats up a bit when he slides his tongue into my mouth, and brings one hand to the back of my neck. He sighs a little bit, and I lean into the kiss more.

I haven't been kissed with this much meaning in so long, and I haven't put this much passion into a kiss in so long.

My hand rests on his thigh, and he gasps a little.

''If I'm going too far,'' I reply,removing my hand from the fabric covering his thigh ,''let me know.''

''N-no, you're fine,'' he smiles, putting my hand back.

And then we go back to kissing, and I smile into it this time.

Because this is where I belong: right here with him.

* * *

Next chapter: Sugar and Rory, Klaine date, awkward talk, and Ryder and Blair :)

* * *

Disclaimer- _glee_ is owned by Fox and Ryan Murphy.


	31. Chapter 31

I'd like to start out by saying I have never even been kissed, and I'm in college, so I have no idea what I'm doing. But it's nothing too graphic :) I had someone read over it.

* * *

BlairPOV-

I knock on Ryder's door at seven thirty, and he smiles.

I smile back, a little nervously. And I hope he doesn't see it.

I really wish I had been able to talk to Danielle today.

''Hey, babe. I told you I would come get you.''

''I know, but it's fine.''

He lets me in, and we walk to the living room of the apartment.

''I don't know if you ate already.''

''Yeah...you?''

''Yeah,'' he smiles, and pulls me onto his lap.

He kisses me, bringing one hand to my thigh as I wrap my arms around his neck.

After a while, he slides me off, and stand up.

''Do...you wanna go to my room?''

I nod, and he takes my hand before leading me to his bedroom.

Once we're there, he closes the door and walks towards me.

We sit on his bed, and he brings me into a kiss, sliding his tongue into my mouth and sliding my blazer off of me.

He lies down, pulling me on top of him and letting me straddle his waist.

I slide his shirt off of him, and kiss his neck while he brings one hand to my back.

''We can stop whenever,'' he whispers before leaning in and kissing me.

Everything is fine, really.

Except for this weird feeling in the bottom of my stomach.

Because I don't think I've ever felt butterflies like this.

* * *

RoryPOV-

Sugar brings a hand down to my shirt buttons, and it isn't long before mine joins hers on the floor.

'' parents won't be home for a few hours,'' she whispers, kissing me again.

I slide my hand to the small of her back, and she giggles against my lips before bringing her hands up to run them through my hair.

''Sugar...I love you.''

She stares at me for a moment, before grinning and kissing my cheek.

''I love you, too.''

She kisses me again, and I roll over so she's on top.

I didn't think I'd meet someone like Sugar. And when I did, I didn't think shed go out with me.

She's funny, nice, beautiful...everything I could ever want.

So why is there this weird feeling in my stomach?

* * *

BPOV-

''Relax, babe. You've got it,'' Kurt laughs, taking my hand as we skate across the ice.

''I've never skated before,'' I mumble ,''Take it easy.''

''Whatever,'' he smirks, pulling me along ,''I used to come here with Rory.''

And my ex.

Holiday music plays, and it snows gently, and everyone's having a great time.

But my main focus is Kurt.

''See, you're good at this.''

He holds my hand as we skate around, laughing and just enjoying eachother's company.

Because having him in my life is something I can definitely get used to.

''Who knows? By this time next year, that could be us,'' he nods towards wee two girls are doing complicated-looking spins.

''One of us has no coordination, Kurt,'' I tease, smiling at him.

''Awww, Blaine...don't put yourself down. You're very coordinated.''

* * *

KPOV-

He throws his head back laughing, and it's so infections I have to join in.

''Come on, I'm really cold. Let's go get some hot chocolate.''

I nod, taking his hand and skating, gliding really.

A feeling I always have when I'm with him.

''Thank you,'' Blaine smiles as we are given our soft pretzels, and I hold the hot chocolate.

We walk with them and he smiles, and looks at the sky.

''This park is so beautiful when it snows.''

''It really is,'' I nod ,''I've never seen anything like it.''

''But it's nothing compared to the man I'm walking with,'' he grins, and I look away so that he can't see me blush.

''Aww, I made you blush,'' he chuckles, and I roll my eyes.

''You do that a lot, Blaine. I think you'd be used to it by now.''

''No, it's like a tiny little victory every time I make you blush.''

''Why do you like it, though? Doesn't it look weird?''

That's what my ex always said.

''I don't know where you got that idea from, but it does not look weird. You're handsome, Kurt. And you're breathtaking. Your blushing means that I ave an effect on you, and a good one, too. So, no, I love your blush.

I smile, and lean in to kiss him gently.

''Do you wanna go back to my apartment?''

''Yeah,'' he nods ,''Besides, it's starting to snow harder.''

We walk back to my apartment, and I take his coat to hangup.

''Where's Rory?''

''At Sugar's house. I'd better call and ask if he can spend the night their in the guest room. It's too dangerous to drive with the weather so bad.''

* * *

I walk back in after talking to Sugar's dad, who said it would be fine.

''I told Blair to stay where she was,'' he winces ,''Even if it's with Ryder. Better than him trying to drive in this. Besides, she sounded a little upset.''

''What's wrong?''

''She said she'd tell me tomorrow,'' he sighs ,''Why is it hard to raise a teenager?''

''Because they see themselves as young adults, and you still see the little kid they were. But Blair...don't worry. I don't think anything's gonna happen between them. So don't worry. Besides, you raised her well. She knows how to take care of herself.''

''I guess I do need to start being a bit ore realistic with the fact that she's growing up, yeah?'

''Yup. Don't worry, I'm trying to get over the fact that Rory is growing up.''

He smiles gently, then kisses me.

He lies me down on the couch, and I smile before wrapping my arms around his neck.

The kiss is romantic, and passionate, and a little...hot.

''You know, Blaine. There's no reason with you going home in this storm. Why don't you just stay?''

''That sounds like a familiar Christmas song,'' he smirks, and I laugh.

''I'm serious. Just spend the night, if you want.''

I hope he wants to.

He nods ,''Yeah. Yeah, that's great.''

I smile a little before bringing his lips back to mine.

Because this is where I belong, with him by my side.

* * *

Disclaimer-_glee_ is owned by Fox and Ryan Murphy, not me.


	32. Chapter 32

I had someone read over this, so it should be fine :)

* * *

BlairPOV-

_Ryder lied me on the bed, and his hand slipped up my thigh as he rubbed my thigh._

_''Babe,'' I sigh, and he reaches back to unzip my dress, and moves my hand to the zipper of his pants._

_''Hmmm,'' he groans, lips attached to my neck ,''What's wrong?''_

_I have no idea what I'm doing. He's done this before, I haven't.  
_

_''W-what about protection.''_

_He smiles a little before reaching over into his drawer, and pulling something out._

_Oh._

_I nod, and he starts to take my dress of, and then his pants._

_Every insecurity fills my mind, and I cover up a little._

_''No,'' he whispers, moving my arms, ''Don't worry, you're beautiful.''_

_He kissed me then, and I tried to forget everything else._

* * *

That's easier said than done.

Now, the next morning, I'm lying in Ryder's bed, wearing his shirt, and on my side while he lies on his back next to me.

''Is it me,'' he asks, the first time he's talked to me in an hour and a half.

I shake my head, and he rolls over and wraps an arm around my waist. I stay facing away, but he kisses my curls.

''Did I push you too far,'' he asks ,''Because if I did I'm so, so sorry.''

''No, that wasn't it. You stopped when I wanted to. I just have to..take care of some stuff.''

''Like what,'' he asks.

''I need to talk to Danielle. And I don't feel comfortable doing this with all the things going on with Kate-''

''See, there we go again.''

I roll over to look at him ,''What the hell does that mean?''

''What does Kate have to do with us, Blair? Besides the fact that she's still trying to steal you back.''

''I need to talk to her, Ryder. It's been on my mind, and it's stressful.''

''Right, because you're still in love with her. And don't lie and say you're not.''

''This is insane, Ryder. I am always going to love her, she was my first love. But I am in love with you now, so why does any of that matter?''

''I don't know, maybe because you two have history, and she's been trying to steal you back.''

''This is crazy! I don't love her like I love you!''

''Whatever! If this was the same thing going on between Jordan and me-''

''Yes, because she's trying to get you back! And I don't flirt with Kate. She knows that while I'm with you, she and I won't be together!''

''Woah back up, I don't flirt with Jordan!''

''Yes! You do! And you don't even know you do!''

''Okay , maybe I flirt a little.''

''So how do I know you're not just gonna cheat on me?''

''How do I know you haven't cheated on me, Blair?!''

''Because I would never! You know that! I would never make someone feel the same way that I felt! But how am I supposed to trust you when you're flirting with the pretty, popular cheerleader?!''

''See, this is what I loved about dating her,'' he laughs humorlessly ,''At least she wasn't always accusing me of something I didn't do!''

'You started this!''

''Damn it, why are you always so insecure?!''

I gasp, and he looks away, running a hand through his hair.

''Blair, I don't mean it like that. I mean, why can't you see you're so, so beautiful.''

I slide his shirt off, and begin to pull my dress on.

''Babe, where are you going?''

''Home,'' I reply coldly.

''Okay, I'll drive you.''

''No, I'll take a cab,'' I walk to get my jacket, and he follows.

''Blair, don't be stupid about this-''

''Stupid? Stupid is making me feel this way. Stupid is me for thinking after you dated a girl that looks like Jordan, you could want me. Because even if am beautiful in my own way, I don't look like her. She's taller, prettier...''

''She's not you.''

''I think you need to think about who you want. I think you need to figure out who you love, like I did.''

''I know that I love you.''

''I think you do. But I need to _know _that, Ryder. I want you to go out with her. And if you have a good time, let me know. I don't want you to be with me if it's not what we both want.''

''So that's it? We're breaking up?''

''No. You were willing to take a break and let me figure my feelings out. Now I'm just doing the same for you. Because if I don't I know I'm only gonna get my heartbroken.''

He sighs, ''Okay. I'll do it. And I want you to, Blair. But it's gonna be you. I'm gonna choose you.''

I nod, not fully believing him before walking out of the door.

''I'll see you in glee on Monday.''

And I wait until I'm down the hall before letting the tears fall.

Because I haven't cried in so long.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''Hey,'' dad smiles as I walk into the apartment ,''How did you sleep?''

''Fine. I slept in the guest room, like you asked.''

''Good. So how was the date?''

''Dad, do you think I like Courtney?''

''I think you have feelings for her. Maybe not as strong as your feelings for Sugar, but they're there.''

''I don't see it, but everyone else does,'' I sigh, leaning my head into my hands..

''Where did this come from,'' he asks, putting away the dishes.

''Sugar and I had a fight yesterday before we went to bed. She said she thinks I might have feelings for Courtney and not realize it.''

''And what do you think?''

''Honestly, dad,'' I begin ,''I had a crush on Courtney. But I went after Sugar. Watching Joe with Courtney...I get so jealous.''

''Because she's your best friend, Rory. She was always with you, now she's with someone else. It's bee as hard for you as it has been for her.''

''She seems happy, I don't think she cares about me and Sugar.''

''Yes she does,'' my dad nods ,''But she cares about you more, and wants you to be happy. And now, all you can do is be happy for her.''

''Thanks,'' I smile.

''No problem,'' he smiles, and I notice the two glasses still on the table.

''Did aunt Santana spend the night,'' I ask.

''No, Blaine did. I didn't want him to go home in the snow like that, the roads must have been bad.''

''Yeah, a car slid on some ice. But they're fine.''

''Well, good Everyone's okay then.''

''It is really nice of you, though. Letting him stay, and all.''

''Well, that's the right thing to do, yea?''

''Yeah,'' I smile, and look away.

''What are you thinking about.''

I stand, and begin to walk to my room ,''Nothing. Just that if the girl I marry cares half as much about me as you do about Mr. Anderson, then I'd be happy.''

I leave then, but not before I see a smile light up my dad's face.

I just hope Mr. Anderson can keep that smile there.

* * *

BPOV-

''Hey,'' I smile as Blair walks into the apartment.

''Hi,'' she mumbles, wiping her eyes a she hangs up her coat.

''So...how was your night.''

''Nothing happened, dad. I haven't talked to Danielle yet. I'm not ready. Ryder and I had a fight, but not about that. I'm fine.''

''Blair, honey...you're crying. You're not fine,'' I tell her, and she runs a hand through her curls.

''He is...so frustrating, and I don't want to break up with him.''

''That's what love is,'' I respond, and she sighs before sitting next me on the couch.

''Why is this so confusing,'' she asks, lying her head on my shoulder.

''Love always is. But sometimes you have to show the other person that you care, and they deserve to be happy. And then you have to convince yourself the same thing.''

''Is that how you feel about Mr. Hummel?''

''I care about him a lot, yes. I want him happy, safe, and loved. And I'd never pressure him to do anything, like...if he want to break up, we will.''

Because I'd rather see him be happy, even if it's not with me.

But I do plan on keeping him happy.

''So...if one of you was insecure about the relationship?''

''He hasn't given me a reason not to trust him. And if for some reason he feels insecure, I'll reassure him that he's the only one for me.''

''Oh,'' she whispers, looking down.

''And that includes physical things too,'' I say more to her than about my relationship with Kurt ,''Both people should be ready, okay?''

She nods, and gets up with a smile on her face.

''What's with the smile ,'' I ask her, and she turns to me.

''If Ryder cares about me half as much as you care about Mr. Hummel, then I'll be happy.''

She walks away then, leaving me with a smile on my own face.

A smile that has been appearing more since I met Kurt.

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own_ glee_, it belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.


	33. Chapter 33

I had someone read over this, so it should be fine :)

* * *

BPOV-

''Hey, handsome,'' Kurt smiles, meeting me in the auditorium.

It's the day before the program, and the kids are taking a break on stage.

''Hey, babe,'' I smile as I smile as I motion for him to sit next to me.

He does, and smiles at the stage.

''They look happy.''

''They are. Exhausted, but happy.''

Blair and Ryder resolved whatever, apparently, what was going on between them, and he's lying next to her, looking ready to fall asleep. Kate's looking at them over her book, with an expression I can't describe.

Kitty, Harmony, Unique, and Sugar are laughing at whatever Jason and Danny are saying, and Amber's talking to Marley and Courtney. Rory, Jake and Joe are laughing at a joke Rory must've told, and overall, the kids just look...

Happy.

Much like I am, and I grab Kurt's hand.

''So,'' he begins with a smile ,''Mercedes, Sam, Santana, Dani and Rachel are coming.''

''Rachel? I thought you said she had to work.''

''She did, but someone is taking her place.''

I nod, and he continues.

''Well, I got you an early Christmas present,'' he smiles, and pulls out a box wrapped in snowman wrapping paper.

''What is it,'' I ask, like a little kid as I tear into the paper.

I open the box to reveal a bow tie with Christmas trees all over it.

''I figured you could wear it tomorrow, like a good luck charm,'' he smiles, and look over to him.

''My good luck charm is going to be sitting in the audience, being the most handsome boyfriend ever.''

He blushes, and I kiss him, a grin on my lips.

''Thank you, Kurt. I love it.''

I check the clock, and sigh.

''Okay, guys. Let's run through the rest of the songs.''

They groan, but stand anyways.

I chuckle, and Kurt does too.

I can't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

KPOV-

''I can't wait to see the kids perform tomorrow,'' I smile, taking Blaine's hand as we walk towards his car.

''They've worked so hard,'' he beams, obviously proud of them.

''And, they had someone help them who really knows how to sing.''

''Wow, Kurt, I don't remember you helping them practice,'' he teases, and I roll my eyes.

''You think you're so cute, Anderson.''

''I _know_ I'm cute, Hummel. Granted, not as cute as_ you _are, but still cute.''

He makes me blush again, and I wonder for a second if he'll ever stop doing that.

I sure hope not. I love it, blushing from compliments instead of the embarrassment of being insulted.

''Are you going to the party afterwards tomorrow?''

''Well, I am Rory's ride,'' I tease ,''But I'd be there anyways.''

Because you'll be there, and being with you is...indescribable.

He walks me to my car, which s right by his.

''Well, Mr Hummel, I'll see you tomorrow.''

He kisses me, and I wrap my arms around his neck.

''You take my breath away,'' he whispers before bringing his lips back to mine.

And you take the words right out of my mouth.

_The next chapter is the program, and more Klaine :) So what do you think? I didn't want to put the other couples in this chapter just to focus on Klaine. They won't be in every chapter_

* * *

Disclaimer-I don't own _glee_, it belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.


	34. Chapter 34

I asked someone to read over this, so it should be fine :)

* * *

KatePOV-

''Hey,'' I smile as I sit next to Blair, waiting for the program to begin in an hour.

''Hi,'' she smiles ,''you look nice.''

Nothing compared to you though.

I'm wearing green, high-waisted, plaid skirt, a white turtleneck, and have my hair down in curls with a green headband in it.

''Thanks, so do you.''

She's wearing a red plaid skirt, a white button up shirt, red cardigan, and her dad's red bow tie. Her curls are pinned back with a red bow.

''Thanks.''

''So...I heard you and Ryder are on a break-''

''Yeah. Well, we were.''

Damn.

''He treats you right, yeah?''

Or at least better than I was to you.

''He does. What are you getting at, Kate?''

''I know I screwed up with you. And I'm not gonna try to steal you back.''

That's a total lie.

''But I want you to know if anything happens between you two, you can come talk to me.''

And if we get back together, we get back together.

And we will get back together.

''Thanks,'' she beams ,''It means a lot.''

We sit in silence for a moment before she turns to me.

''I'd better go help Ryder warm up. I'll talk to you later.''

''Bye, beautiful,''I smile, and watch her walk over to Ryder.

Pretty soon, that's gonna be me.

* * *

BlairPOV-

Damn, she looks beautiful.

''Hey, handsome,'' I smile, wrapping my arms around his waist.

Because this is where I belong. Right here, with him.

Even if I have been thinking about her more lately.

* * *

_We were sitting on my bed, studying for a test in the one class we had together._

_''So, what does-''_

_I'm cut off by her lips on mine, something I'd wanted to try._

_She pulls away a bit ,''Blair, I am so sorry, I-''_

_I kiss her this time, wrapping my arms around her neck and deepening the kiss_

_She tasted like her chapstick and smelled of whatever perfume she was wearing._

_It was my first kiss, and it was perfect. _

* * *

But I'm with Ryder now, and his kisses make leave me breathless.

Just the way it should be.

But I don't know why I'm thinking more about Kate now.

It's probably nothing.

If only my head could convince my heart that.

* * *

BPOV-

''Hey,'' I hear a voice say, and I turn to see Kurt.

''Hey,'' I smile, and kiss him.

''Just wanted to say break a leg,'' he beams, and here.

He gives me a bouquet of roses.

''Kurt,'' I smile ,''They're beautiful.''

''I know you're not performing, but...I wanted to get you something nice. Well, I'm gonna go sit in the audience.''

''Okay,'' I beam ,''I'll see you later.''

The kids are ready to go on, considering they only have five minutes before showtime.

''Blair, Ryder, your solo is first.''

He takes her hand, and they walk towards the stage.

* * *

The program went well, and they got a standing ovation.

Unfortunately, Mercedes, Santana, and Rachel had to leave early, so I didn't get to meet them.

Now, we're at the restaurant for the party.

Most of the glee club is here, except Kate who went home because she didn't feel well. The parents are in the other room, leaving me to spend time with the kids for my last official day as their glee club director.

And Kurt is by my side the whole time, just what I need.

''Mr. Anderson, we have an announcement to make,'' Harmony grins, taking my hand and leading me to a chair.

''We're really gonna miss you next semester.''

''So, our parents helped us get you a gift.''

Ryder hands me a large gift, wrapped in gift wrap with little Christmas trees on them.

It's a picture of the glee club, all smiles and just being themselves.

''I love it, thank you guys so much. I have an announcement myself.''

I take Kurt's hand, and his eyes widen.

''Mr. Hummel and I are dating. So, yes, you guys were right.''

''I knew it!,'' Harmony squealed, clapping her hands a little.

''You only knew because we told you,'' Kitty smirks, pointing between her and Unique.

''Mr. Anderson, we all figured that out a long time ago,'' Marley laughs.

''Okay, well I have something that may be more of a surprise to you then. Mrs. Tyler is staying home with her baby for the rest of the year. So I got offered a job at the school to teach English and stay with the glee club. And I took it.''

They cheer then, and I notice the smile on Kurt's face.

As the kids break into their own individual conversations, he wraps his arms around me.

''So, I'll be seeing you as often as we like instead of just on the weekends,'' he asks.

''Exactly,'' I smile, and kiss him.

''Awww,'' someone says behind me says, and I see Harmony, Courtney, Sugar and Blair.

''You two are adorable!''

''Thanks,'' I laugh, and then whisper in Kurt's ear ,''We'll continue this later.''

He grins, blushes, and takes my hand.

I squeeze his gently, as Blair and Rory walk over to us.

''We wanted to hang out tomorrow,'' Rory beams ,''All four of us. Blair and I want to go skating or something, and we have a surprise for both of you.''

''Tomorrow is our Christmas present for you,'' Blair continues ,''So what do you say?''

''I think that's a great idea. Kurt?''

''Sounds perfect to me,'' he nods.

The kids smile at each other, thank us, and walk off.

''What do you think they're up to,'' he asks, a suspicious smile lighting up his face.

I laugh and take his other hand ,''Who cares? I get to spend all day tomorrow with my handsome boyfriend.''

''And our kids,'' he reminds us.

''But they're going out with the others tomorrow night,'' I tell him ,''And we have a date tomorrow night. I get to spend some alone time with you.''

I chuckle when he blushes, and kiss his cheek.

''Come on, let's go be with the kids.''

I take his hand, and I notice how perfectly it fits in my hand.

Like it was made just for me.

* * *

''That was great,'' I smile giving Harmony and Joe each a high-five.

They'd just finish a duet together on the Karo machine apart of the restaurant, and it was magnificent.

''Why don't you and Mr. Hummel sing something,'' Joe asks, handing me the microphone.

''Oh no, I don't-,'' Kurt begins.

''Come on, babe,'' I say quietly to him, holding my hand out , ''Just focus on me.''

He reluctantly takes my hand, and I go to pick the song.

''I'll take care of that,'' Sugar smiles, and picks a song for us.

_Baby it's Cold Outside,_ begins to play, and I start off.

Singing with Kurt comes naturally, effortlessly even.

Just like being with him him does.

When I'm with him, I get this feeling I've never had before.

But I don't want it to go away.

* * *

KPOV-

''I've never been sledding before, actually,'' I tell Blaine.

We're in the park on top of a snow covered hill as everyone slides down the hill.

''And I'd never been skating before, so this will be something I show you. Now sit down.''

Blair and Rory are on sled, and Blaine and I are on the other.

''Race you to the bottom,'' Blair asks, a smile similar to Blaine's on her face.

''Yeah!,'' Blaine laughs, and I join in.

''Ready, set, go!''

I hold tightly to Blaine as we slide down the hill, laughing at how much like a child my boyfriend really is.

My boyfriend.

That still hasn't set in for me yet.

Because I still can't fathom how someone so wonderful is with me.

I don't know how long this is gonna last, but I'm gonna hold on to it while I can.

* * *

''Okay, so I taught your dad how to skate, so I'll help you,'' I smile at Blair, who nods.

We start of slowly,, just moving around a little so she can get used to the ice.

''You know for someone who has never skated, you're doing really well.''

''Thanks,'' she beams ,''I can't believe you taught my dad, though.''

We look ahead to where Rory and Blaine are skating, just in time to see Blaine slip and land right next to him.

They're both laughing, trying to get back up.

Seeing Blaine be so kind to Rory...it's..._nice_.

And he doesn't know how much that means to me.

But it means a lot, because it makes me fall for him more and more every time.

* * *

We're back at Blaine's apartment a few hours later, holding cups of hot chocolate while the kids get the present.

''What do you think it is,'' I ask, and he shrugs.

''Okay, close your eyes,'' Blair beams, coming out in front of Rory who has something behind his back.

We do as something is placed in front of us.

''Okay, open your eyes.''

In front of us is a picture of Blair and Rory.

''We got them done at the same time we got your presents. What do you think?''

''I love it,'' Blaine smiles, giving Rory a hug and hugging Blair and kissing her head.

I hug them both, and take a good look at the picture.

''Thank you both, really,'' I smile and they nod.

''Well, we're gonna go meet Ryder and Sugar at Ryder's apartment so that we ca go out tonight.''

''Okay, have fun,'' Blaine nods, hugging Blair as I hug Rory.

Once the kids are gone, Blaine turns to me with a mischievous smirk on his face.

''Well, Mr. Hummel, I think we have to pick up from last night.''

Be my guest, Mr. Anderson

His hands are on my waist then, pulling me in as he presses his lips to mine. My arms wrap around him, pulling us even closer.

We're lying on the couch then, me on top as his hands find their way under my shirt.

Not too long ago, I would've asked him to move them.

But I feel comfortable with Blaine, even as one hand moves to my thigh.

''Let me know if we go too far,'' he whispers against my neck, and I groan a little.

I bring his lips back to mine, and melt into the kiss.

Kissing my ex was never like this: so passionate and hot and full of feeling.

This is something new, but I could definitely get used to it.

What do you think? And I'm really starting to like writing Kate.

* * *

Disclaimer- I don't own _glee_, it belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy. _Baby It's Cold Outside_ was originally written by Frank Loesser.


	35. Chapter 35

I had someone read over this, so it should be fine :) also, I love writing Kate.

* * *

KatePOV-

''I have to say I'm surprised you invited me here,'' Jordan says, leaning back in her chair as we sit in the cafe'.

''Why?''

''I didn't think you liked me.''

''You're adorable, Jordan. Hot, really.''

''Thanks. So what did you want to meet me here for,'' she asks, raising a perfectly arched eyebrow before taking a sip of her coffee.

I set my own cup down.

''Let's face it. You're still in love with Ryder Lynn. ''

''How is that any different than you being in love with Blair when you see she doesn't want you anymore?''

''Because she does. Ryder's completely oblivious. She looks at me when she thinks I'm not paying attention, but Ryder looks at you.''

''I was his first love, I broke his heart.''

''And I broke hers. I cheated on her, and I regret it. She wasn't ready to go further. I found someone who could give me a strictly physical relationship.''

''Same here. Well, I slept with him and then broke up with him because I wanted something strictly physical.''

''And now you regret it?''

''Yes,'' she sighs ,''He was so good to me, and I through it all away.''

''So, I have an idea. But I need your help.''

''I'm listening,'' she replies, leaning forward in interest,

''It's obvious to everyone, except Ryder, that he still has feelings for you. No matter how much he loves Blair, he still cares about you. And she still cares about me.''

''What are you getting at?''

''Well, if you join the glee club-''

''Hell no-''

''Shut up and listen, Jordan. You're a junior, Ryder's a junior. You only have three classes with him, right?''

''Right.''

''If you join glee, you'll see him everyday after school, and flirt as much as you want.''

''And you get...''

''I get my girl back.''

''I like the way you think,'' she smirks ,''Alright. I'll join glee.''

''Okay. Mr. Anderson will give you a week to decide what song you want to sing for you first solo. I'd use that to flirt with Ryder. And I have to sing mine. I never really got to with the program and everything.''

''Alright. Well, I'd better get home and pack.''

''Okay. Thanks for coming.''

''Can I ask you why you love her so much?''

I look at her, moving some hair from my face ,''Can I ask you why you are still in love with Ryder?''

''I regret letting him go. He treated me right. I may never find someone like him again.''

''He's too freaking charming,'' I scoff ,''But whatever. I gotta go.''

I leave before she asks me again why I still want Blair back.

Because it hurts too much to think about it.

* * *

BlairPOV-

Ryder pushes my skirt up further as we lay on his bed, kissing.

His hands move to my shirt buttons, and he soon has it on the floor along with his.

He rolls over so that I'm on top, straddling his waist.

''I love you,'' he whispers.

''I love you, too,'' I whisper against his neck ,''I love you so much.''

I'm so glad had that talk with Danielle.

''Blair,'' he gasps when I kiss down his neck ,''Whatever you-''

''My dad's going to a party on New Year's Eve,'' I cut him off ,''He's gonna be gone all night. Do you want to come over?''

He looks shocked ,''I-I thought after last time.''

''I was nervous, and stressed. But I talked to Danielle, and I talked to Kate. We're on break, so we don't have to worry about homework or anything.''

''Blair, are you sure-''

''I'm a thousand percent sure that I want it to be you.''

He nods, and moves some hair from my face and I smile.

''Cool. Now, where were we?''

With that, he brings his lips back to mine.

* * *

RoryPOV-

Sugar wraps her arms around me after I throw her shirt to the floor with mine.

We lie back on my bed, and I move so I'm on top.

''I love you,'' she whispers before kissing my neck.

''I love you, too.''

Her hands are hot on my back as we continue to kiss.

I move my hands to her jeans ,''Is this okay.''

She nods, and I undo them.

This is as far as we have ever gone.

''Rory, I think I'm ready.''

I look at her confused.

''Ready for what?''

''To go all the way, silly!''

I freeze, and hope she doesn't notice.

Sure, I've thought about it. But I don't know if I'm ready just now.

''Like r-right now?''

''No. My parents are gonna be out of town next week, for a party or something. Do you wanna come over?''

''Sure,'' I nod, still nervous.

''Even if we don't go all the way, it'll be nice to not have to worry about my parent's walking on us.''

''I don't want to do this until we both know for sure that we're ready, okay? This is a big step.''

''Right,'' she nods ,''I understand.''

''But I don't mind going back to what we were doing before,'' I smirk.

She laughs and brings her lips back to mine, picking up where we left off.

* * *

KPOV-

''Blaine,'' I whisper as he kisses down my neck

We're laying on his bed, the apartment to ourselves.

''Hmm,'' he groans, hands hot on my back as he raises my shirt a little.

He's been so good to me, and it feels great to be with him.

He's taken it as slow as I need to go.

''Kurt...let me know if I go too far,'' he tells me, and I nod.

Because he never does.

He unbuttons my shirt, but doesn't take it off. He slides his hand under my other shirt, and I gasp at the feeling of his hot hand.

''Sorry, is that too far?,'' he flinches, removing his hand.

''No,'' I grab his hand ,''We're fine.''

Because you're going as slow as I need to.

I take his pullover off, and undo his bow tie.

He kisses me again, and I smile as my hand slides up the back of his shirt.

He doesn't pressure me, content to stay like this. We'll go further when we're both ready.

Something my ex was never really...

No. Don't think about him now. You're with Blaine. Blaine, who's amazing and talented and sweet.

Blaine, who you really don't deserve.

But you won't let him know, because he'll probably figure that out on his own.

After all, my ex did. And if I couldn't keep him...

What chance do I have of keeping someone as amazing as Blaine?

* * *

BPOV-

Kurt's lips move against mine, and the feeling is unbelievable.

I've waited so long to find someone like him.

And I don't even deserve him.

''Blaine,'' he whispers, pulling away.

''Hmm?''

''I have to go to a New Year's Eve party next week. Would you mind accompanying me?''

''Sure,'' I nod, and he grins.

''Great. It's nice to have a date to my own party. Everyone from the studio is gonna be there, along with Rachel Berry, Mike Chang, and Mercedes Jones.''

It's amazing that Kurt gets to meet all of these celebrities, and act as if he's known them since high school.

And stay so down to earth about it.

''Well, none of them are going to look half as amazing as you always look.''

''Flirting again, Mr. Anderson,'' he chuckles ,''Very nice.''

''Please, Mr. Hummel. Flirting comes naturally when I am with you.''

He laughs and rolls his eyes.

''What? You're adorable,'' I grin at him ,''And handsome, cute, sexy...breath taking, honey. Don't ever forget that.''

''Hmm,'' he murmurs, ''I think you deserve some more kissing for that. Now, where were we.''

He brings his lips back to mine, and I deepen the kiss.

Because I'm right here, with a man I care about.

Just how it should be.

_Burt and Kurt bonding next chapter! :) Also some Blair and Blaine bonding_

* * *

Disclaimer-_ glee _belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy not me.


	36. Chapter 36

KatePOV-

They're not even that cute together. Blair and I were much better together.

I never really lied to Blair, if that's why she doesn't want me. I eventually confessed I'd been cheating.

The couple I was house sitting for when I had that party said I could have another one, but what I really need is to show Blair how much better she'd be with me.

How much she belongs with me.

We're at a holiday party Harmony's parents' restaurant, and Blair and Ryder have been cuddled up, whispering and giggling the whole time.

I know what he sees in her. She's beautiful, smart, funny, talented and kind. What I don't get is what she sees in him.

Well, I never knew what she saw in me, but I know I could be good to her.

I check the clock, and notice I've been here for three hours.

And so far I've only seen the girl I love kiss her boyfriend several times.

And that should be me.

''Hey, Harmony,'' I grin walking over to her ,''This is a great party.''

That's a lie.

''Glad you're having fun,'' she beams.

''The thing is, my dad is coming to see me for Christmas. So I have to go now. He'll be here tonight.''

That, and I want to go home. I can't stand seeing her in his arms anymore.

''Oh, I get it. Well, the coat room is that way. Have a great holiday!''

I walk towards the front to get my gray coat.

''Hey,'' Blair says, walking in a few minutes later.

''Hi,'' I smile at her ,''Heading home?''

''Yeah,'' she nods, grabbing Ryder and her coat.

''Can I ask you something?''

''Sure,'' she nods, and I help her with her coat.

I can be nice, but mostly towards her and my dad.

''What made you fall for me?''

''You...were so nice. And smart, and ambitious. And talented. I looked up to you, and then I had a crush on you, and I fell for everything else about you.''

''And what about Ryder?'

''He's...sweet. And he doesn't really judge. He's smart, whether he believes it or not.''

''So you're in love with him.''

''Kate, don't do this. What you and I had was real, but it's over now.''

''I know that.''

I move some hair from her eyes, and she takes in a breath.

''I'm not gonna ask you to cheat, beautiful. I just-''

Her lips are on mine then, and I'm not gonna push her away.

She pulls away then, and covers her mouth as tears form.

''I-I'm...I didn't-''

''Hey, Blair, what's...hi, Kate,'' Ryder says, walking in ,''What's up?''

''Um...I-''

''Blair was just giving me advice on what to get my dad for Christmas,'' I cut her off.

She looks at me, a smile beginning to form.

''I think you're right Blair. A gift card is best. Well, I'll see you later, guys. Have a nice break.''

Walking out of the restaurant, I can't keep the smile off of my face.

Now, maybe it would have been better if I let Blair tell Ryder she kissed me.

He'd get mad, storm out of there, and I'd be there for Blair.

I want to win Blair back, but not like that.

I want her to come back when she finally realizes who she belongs with.

* * *

BlairPOV-

I'm the worst girlfriend ever.

Ryder is lying on my bed with me, an arm wrapped around my waist as he kisses me.

And the whole time I'm kissing him, I can't stop thinking about that kiss with Kate.

Not even that it was a good kiss, and as good as kissing Ryder is, that kiss was great, too. I finally realize why though.

I missed it.

I missed the feeling of Kate's lips on mine the moment we broke up. The kiss at the party was forced almost, because if I refused everyone who knew we dated would make it awkward. Not intentionally, of course, but still.

I kissed her, this time. Because she was right there, and her lips looked _so soft_, and she was so beautiful.

But if Ryder kissed Jordan. I'd be hurt.

He lifts my shirt a little, but I'm not into this kiss.

It's like in the Katy Perry song ,Thinking of You: Because when I'm with him, I'm thinking of my ex.

And thinking of Kate more doesn't worry me as much as it should when I have moved on and am in love with Ryder.

I love Ryder, I really do.

But I can't stop thinking of Kate.

* * *

KPOV-

''Kurt!,'' Carole beams, giving me hug as soon as I open my door.

I hug her back ,''I told you guys I'd come get you from the airport.''

''Don't worry about that,'' my dad grins, hugging me ,''We're here now, that's all that matters.''

''Where's my grandson?''

''At a holiday party. He'll be back in a couple of hours.''

Carol yawns then.

''You guys will be sleeping in my room. You can go in there if you want, Carol.''

She thanks me, and I take their bags to their room,

When I walk back out, I see dad looking at the picture of Rory and Blair that they got Blaine and me for Christmas.

''They look related,'' he smiles a little, and I nod.

''They got Blaine and I copiess for Christmas.''

''How is Blaine, anyway?''

''Great. He got offered to stay at Darren Everett and he accepted it.''

''You know,'' my dad begins, setting the picture down ,''You seem pretty happy, considering he's just a friend.''

How did he even figure that out?

''We've been dating for almost a month.''

''He's treating you right, I assume. You smiled the moment I mentione him.''

I sit next to my dad ,''He treats me right, dad.''

Even though I don't deserve it.

''And you really care about him.''

''Is it that obvious?''

Even though I don't have a chance of him staying with me after he figures out he can do better.

''I saw the way you looked at him at Thanksgiving. It's the same way I used to look at your mother, and the way I look at Carol. If he makes you look at him like that, he must be a keeper.''

If only he looked at me the same way.

''So, how serious are you two?''

''They're aren't going to be any weddind bells soon, if that's what you're asking,'' I joke.

''Give it time,'' he laughs ,''It's only been a month.''

Yes, but sooner or later, he's going to realize I'm not worth his time.

I hope that it's later.

Because even if the heartbreak is inevitable, I can enjoy my time with Blaine while it lasts.

''I know you probably don't want my opinion,'' dad begins again ,''But here it is: I know you've been treated badly before, Kurt. But I think you should let yourself fall for Blaine if you feel the same way. It's your life, you're gonna do what you wanna do, but there it is. That's just what I think. You do whatever your heart tells you to.''

Listening to my heart got me hurt before.

''Alright dad. Now, tell me how work is.''

He talks about the mechanic shop, and I listen intently.

Well, I half listen. I'm too busy mulling over his comment in my head.

The thing is I fell for Blaine.I told myself I wouldn't fall for him, but I fell anyway.

And boy did I fall hard.

Something I promised I'd never do again.

Now, I fall for him more and more everyday.

I can only hope that he continues to catch me the more I fall.

Because I don't think I'm done yet.

* * *

BPOV-

Blair is sitting on the couch eating a bowl of cereal when I walk into the apartment.

''Hey,'' she murmurs, not taking her eyes off of the television.

''Hi. What's wrong?''

''I kissed someone that wasn't Ryder.''

''Blair-''

''I just need help, dad.''

I sit next to her, and she lays her head on my shoulder.

I remember when her biggest worry was whether she'd get school out for the day beause it snowed.

Now, she has boy problems, girl problems, and is growing up way too fast.

''Honey, just tell him.''

''I don't even think he'll be mad I kissed someone.''

''What do you mean?''

She shrugs and looks at the TV ,''Nothing. I'll tell him.''

I move some curls from her face, and she sighs.

''Relationships are confusing.''

''Tell me about it.''

''I think I'm gonna go take a nap. Can we watch a movie or something later?''

''Sure,'' I nod. ''Feel better.''

She thanks me, takes her bowl to the kitchen, and goes to her room.

Normally, I'd call Kurt and see if he wanted to do something, but he's with his family.

I pull the velvet ring box out of my pocket and smile at the promise ring.

Just the thought of giving it to Kurt terrifies me, and gives me butterflies at the same time. Because I want him to like the ring.

But I want him to love the inscription.

* * *

Disclaimer-_glee_ belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy, not me.


	37. Chapter 37

RyderPOV-

''Ryder, these are great!,'' Marley says, looking at the pictures.

''Really?''

''Yeah, man,'' Jake agrees ,''You have talent.''

They're pictures of Blair when she wasn't really paying attention and I happened to have my camera with me.

''I like the black and white photos.''

I love those. They were taken in natural lighting, and Blair looks even more beautiful.

If that's possible.

''Hey, I'll be back,'' Marley says, probably going to use the bathroom.

''Okay, man. Tell me what happened,'' Jake said.

I lower my voice ,''Jordan text me and asked me to come over.''

''And you think she wants...''

''Exactly. She knows I have a girlfriend, what else could she want?''

''Dude, don't go. I know I did the same thing to Marley last year, but it took so much convincing for her to take me back, and I'll never forgive myself. Don't do this.''

''I'm not gonna sleep with her-''

''Ryder, you're a good guy. There's no doubt about that. But don't even put yourself in the temptation,'' he tells me, and I nod.

Maybe he's right.

But I need to know for sure, before she tells Blair something happened that didn't.

Besides...even if I would never cheat on Blair...

I'm still not completely over Jordan.

* * *

_(I suggest listening to _Make you Believe_ by Little Mix now)_

* * *

BPOV-

''So,'' Kurt begins before pulling a box out ,''Merry Christmas.''

I gin, taking the box from him.

I laugh and pull out all of the bow ties,''Thank you so much.''

I kiss him, and he laughs against my lips ,''Well, if that's my gift-''

''Hush. That can be part two of your gift.''

I hand him the box, and he takes the paper off.

His eyes widen when he sees the velvet ring box.

''Blaine, we haven't even been dating-''

''Kurt, sweetie, open the box.''

He does, and looks at me ,''A promise ring?''

''Yes,'' I take it out of the box and kneel in font of him ,''Kurt Hummel, I promise to make you feel handsome, sexy...attractive in general. To show you how smart you are, and to not let you put yourself down. If I ever treat you like your ex did, which I don't plan to, let me know so I can stop. Even when we fight, no matter how small the arguments we've had so far are, or drive each other insane, I'm going to care about you. Most importantly, I want you to love yourself. I know he hurt you, but I won't ever do that. I know you lost your faith in love, but I'll make you believe in falling in love again. If you want to, of course.''

He nods, tears in his eyes ,''Yeah.''

* * *

KPOV-

Blaine beams, putting the ring on my finger before kissing me gently.

''Thank you,'' he whispers.

I don't know what he's thanking me for, because I should be thanking him.

He's been so good to me, taking everything as slowly as I need to go.

Never once reminding me of my ex.

He kisses me, and lays me back so I'm on my back.

''Wait, Blaine...''

''I'm so, so sorry. Was I going too far?''

''No, I was just going to suggest we take this to the bedroom...''

He stare at me a little longer before nodding.

* * *

BPOV-

His button down shirt is on the floor with mine while I slide a hand under his other shirt.

He rolls so he's on top before slipping a hand under my shirt, causing me to shutter as his warm hand meets my cool skin.

My hands slide up the back of his shirt, causing him to take in a deep breath before kissing me harder.

We pull away only when we really have to breathe, and he places his head on my chest.

''Well...that was something,'' he breathes out, and I let out a breathy laugh.

''It is every time.''

He crawls up so we're eye to eye and gives me a quick kiss on the lips before flopping down next to me.

''You know, I think we have less relationship drama than our kids.''

I laugh and rub his back ,''Well, we've both been in committed relationship before. At least, we were committed to them. And even if they ended badly, we learned how we want to be treated and how to treat the other. They're still learning.''

He smiles and kisses my cheek before lying his head on his shoulder ,''Well, I'm going to enjoy this before the relationship drama starts.''

* * *

KPOV-

Because it's inevitable.

I close my eyes, and he notices.

''Going to sleep,'' he questions quietly.

I nod, and he kisses the top of my head before turning off the light on the nightstand.

And we fall asleep, just like that, in each others arms.

Something I find quite nice, but won't dare get used to.

* * *

Disclaimer-_ glee _belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy, not me.


	38. Chapter 38

RyderPOV-

_''Hey,'' Jordan smiles as I open the door._

_''Hi,'' I responding as she let's me into her house, which isn't too far from Sugar's grandparents' house in New Jersey._

_''Come on,'' she says, walking towards her bedroom._

_''W-why don't we stay in the living room?''_

_''My parents are having guests over, and I just finished cleaning it. Besides, my room is more private.''_

_That's why I don't wanna be there._

_She sits on her bed, and motions for me to sit across from her._

_I sit as far a way as possible, and she rolls her eyes._

_''Come on,'' she slides closer to me ,'' Just help me figure out what I need to prepare for the glee club and about everyone. And you can leave afterwards.''_

_I nod. Just remember what Jake said: don't do anything you'll regret._

* * *

So please tell me how I ended up on my back, my ex straddling my waist and kissing me.

''Jordan, I can't-''

I trail off when she brings her lips to my neck.

This is so wrong, I shouldn't do this to Blair.

She reaches for my shirt before kissing down my neck.

''See,'' she whispers in my ear, then takes my shirt off ,''I knew you still loved me. Don't think about Blair, just think about me.''

Blair.

My girlfriend. Who I'm in love with.

Feeling sick to my stomach, I push her off, and she looks shocked.

I fix my shirt, and grab my jacket.

''This was wrong,'' I tell her, putting my shoes on.

''Well, you didn't think it was so wrong when you guys were on that break a few months ago.''

I turn to look at her.

''Exactly what I thought. But fine,'' Jordan shrugs, '' Go be with her. But I'd hate to see what would happen, how hurt she'd be, if she found out. Whether you two were on a break or not, it's still gonna hurt her.''

''I kissed you, Jordan. That's it. We haven't slept together sine we were together. And you don't have to tell her, I will.''

''Go ahead. But she knows you still love me, and she'll believe you slept with me.''

I walk out of the room, out of the house and to my car to go to Blair's place.

Because I need to be where I truly belong.

And I need to tell her what really happened before someone else does.

* * *

She opens the door, dressed in a sweatshirt and pajama shorts and her curls falling onto her shoulder.

''Ryder? What are you-''

I cut her off by grabbing her face and kissing her

She pulls away long enough to let me in, close the door, an then her lips are back on mine.

We make it to her bedroom, her lying on her back with her arms wrapped around me.

She slides my coat off and it hits the floor, and she pulls away.

''What was that for?,'' she asks, a smile beginning to form.

I pull away, standing up and running a hand through my hair.

''Ryder?''

I turn to face her.

''I love you, so much, Blair.''

''I love you, too, Ryder. What's going on?''

''Blair...I have to tell you something.''

* * *

BPOV-

''I like this,'' I Kurt tells me, inching closer to me and lying his head on my.

It's the day before Christmas Eve, and the last time we'll see eachother for a few days so we can spend time with our families.

''I like you,'' I smiles, and kiss his head ,''You're adorable.''

''I thought I was sexy,'' a smile spreads across his face ,''And hot?''

''You're hot, sexy, handsome and you have the most beautiful personality of anyone I've ever met.''

''Yeah?''

''Yeah,'' I rub his back soothingly.

''I can say the same about you, actually.''

I smirk and shrug ,''I know I'm sexy. But thanks for reminding me.''

He laughs ,''I didn't mean...well you are, but I meant you have a beautiful personality as well.''

He stares up into my eyes, and for a moment, when is blue eyes meet my hazel ones, I forget to breathe.

I've never been left breathless by someone before.

''I care about you, you know that? I know sometimes I withdraw and ask you to stop when things are getting heated. But...you're important to me,'' he tells me.

''You're important to me, too. I care about you more than you'll ever know.''

More than I can even explain.

He brings his lips to mine, and a simple kiss becomes heated.

My hand that's not on his back tangles in his hair as he slips his tongue pass my lips and holds my waist.

I belong with him, and I want to be with him. He means so much to me, and I want him to know that.

Because my feelings aren't going away anytime soon.

If anything, they're only getting stronger.

Now, I have to make him believe he deserves to be loved. I don't care how long it takes.

Because of all of the guys I've dated, Kurt deserves it the most.

* * *

Disclaimer- _glee_ belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy, not me.


	39. Chapter 39

I had someone read over this, so it should be fine :)

* * *

RyderPOV-

I don't know how the fight started really. Sometime after Blair admitted that she kissed Kate, and I admitted I was at Jordan's house.

Then insecurities came out, and accusations of me sleeping with Jordan. Then we were yelling, her yelling at me to figure out my feelings, and I told her the same.

So here I am at Jordan's house, a smile on her face as she opens the door.

''Hey, handsome.''

''Hi. Listen, do you have minute? I need to talk to you about something.''

Because Blair's right. Even if we don't wanna break up, we both need to figure out our feeling for our exes.

And I'm gonna do that...

Even though I think I know already.

* * *

RoryPOV-

Sugar's shirt is soon on the floor with mine, and we're lying across her bed.

''I love you so much,'' she whispers, reaching for my pants as I reach for hers.

''Wait, Sugar. I love you, too. But are you sure you're ready for this.''

''Yeah,'' she nods ,''Are you sure?''

She's been really patient, waiting for me like I waited for her, to make sure we're both ready.

And I was told to do this with someone I care about, and who I love, and only when we're both ready.

''I'm ready,'' I nod, bringing my lips back to hers.

I pull away a little while later, before we go much further.

''We can stop whenever,'' I tell her ,''Just tell me.''

''Same for you,'' she smiles, and soon we're kissing again.

I push the nervousness out of my mind, and focus on us.

All I can focus on now is this moment, and how I'm with the girl I love.

* * *

BPOV-

''Don't get cute, Anderson,'' Kurt laughs as he walks me to my apartment.

His parents came back from a day of shopping, and decided that since Kurt and I wouldn't get to see eachother for a few days, we could send some time together now.

''I'm always cute, Kurt. I don't get cute. You should know that by now.''

''Oh,'' he nods ,''You're so modest.''

''Isn't that why you're falling for me,'' I ask, and hear him laugh as I get my key out.

''One of the many reasons, actually. The first would have to be that your voice is just swoon worthy.''

''Would that be my singing voice, or this voice?''

''Who could decide,'' he smirks ,''They're both hot.''

This is the first time he's made me blush, and the look of delight on his face only deepens the blush.

''Come on,'' I smile taking his hand and walking in.

''Hi, dad,'' Blair smiles ,''Hello, Mr. Hummel.''

''Hi, Blair,'' Kurt grins as Blair stands up from the couch.

''I'll leave you two,'' she says, walking to get change,''Marley's here for me anyway.''

''Okay, have fun.''

''So, do you want to watch a movie,'' I ask, waiting for Blair to leave.

''Sure, Kurt nods, sitting on the couch ,''It's your turn to pick.''

Blair's watching with a smile, and I excuse myself before walking over towards her.

''What's with the smile,'' ask her, helping her with her coat.

''Watching you two together...I love it. It's inspiring. It gives me hope for love, no matter how many times Ryder and I fight.''

She says goodbye to us, and leaves before joining Kurt on the couch.

''Well,'' he smiles, ''I thought we could do something else instead?''

I grin as I know where he's going, and bring my lips to his as his hands move to wrap around my waist.

The kiss is as hot as the others, with passion underneath it.

I move to kiss his neck, and smirk when he shudders.

''I are about you so much,'' he whispers before bringing his lips back to mine, and lying me back on the couch.

My hands go to his back as his stay on my waist.

Nothing could ruin this moment, really.

Well, I think that until my phone rings.

We both groan, pulling away from each other.

''Cooper,'' I mutter, picking up the phone ,''I'm in the middle of something.''

''So I guess you forgot you were supposed to pick Danielle and I up, huh?''

I look at the clock, and my eyes widen before I hear him laughing.

''Don't worry about it. We got a cab. So finish up whatever you're doing, something or school I bet, and we'll see you in a little while.''

I apologize, and hang up.

''I'd better get going anyways,'' Kurt sighs, moving off of me an walking towards the door ,''I haven't spent much time with Dad and Carol.''

''I understand. Well, I'll see you for your party next week.''

''Can't wait,'' he sighs, kissing me on the lips ,''Bye, honey.''

''Later, babe.''

I grin even after he is gone, and sit on the couch, smile still in place.

Because whenever I'm with him, I can't help but smile.

Maybe because of how he makes me feel, or maybe because new relationships are so great.

Or, maybe, it's because I haven't felt like this in a long time...

And I know that it's a feeling I won't forget.

* * *

Disclaimer-_glee _belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy, not me.


	40. Chapter 40

I had someone read over this, so it should be fine. :)

* * *

RyderPOV-

''Thanks, man,'' I tell Jake as he helps me with my car.

It wouldn't start, so I called him.

''Yeah,'' he answers shortly, not looking at me before closing the hood of my car.

''What's up?''

''I can't get your car to start either. Ask Jordan if you can keep it here tonight, I'll drive you home and we can come back tomorrow.''

Jordan says it's fine, and I get in Jake's car.

''Thanks,'' I tell him.

''Yeah.''

''Okay, dude, what's up?''

''Dude, tell me you didn't sleep with her,'' Jake sighs, looking straight a head but not pulling off.

''Why do you care?''

''Because I did the same thing to Marley last year! Do you know how much that hurt her? How much I had to do to get her to forgive me and take me back? I still get offers from girls to sleep with them, and she gets offers from guys. But we're both faithful to each other. I don't even put myself in a position to cheat.''

''Jake, you're-''

''Dude, I get it. You've been hurt before. But so has Blair. And she wouldn't do that to you. Yes, Marley forgave me. And as badly as I hurt Marley, and I did, Blair might not forgive you.''

''Look...I have no idea what I'm supposed to do.''

''Did you sleep with her?''

''No. She offered, and I thought about Blair. And then I thought about what you said and I had to leave.''

''Well...good. Tell Blair that before Jordan gets to her. You want me to take you to see Blair, or home?''

''Home, I guess. I'll talk to her tomorrow.''

''Okay,'' he nods and begins to drive.

''And man? You're a good guy. Thanks for the advice.''

''No problem, man.''

I check my phone. No texts from Blair.

I don't blame her, we said come pretty mean things to each other.

But, like I told her, I figured out my feelings.

I think I have feelings for Jordan.

But I am absolutely sure I'm in love with Blair.

* * *

KatePOV-

There's a knock on the door, and I stop my movie to go get it.

It can't be Ariel, because she has her own key, and dad is with her so they can catch up since I'm spending all day tomorrow with him.

''Blair,'' I ask, shocked ,''What are you doing here?''

''Can I come in?''

''Sure,'' I nod ,''Now how did you get here?''

''I asked Marley to drop me off. I really need to talk to you.''

I take her coat, hang it up, and she follows me to my room.

''Okay, honey. What-''

''Why dd you cheat on me?''

I look away, and she looks at the ground.

''I didn't realize what I had when I was with you.''

''Is it because the other girl was much prettier?''

''Blair,'' I sigh ,''You're way prettier. You're beautiful. Stop it.''

''Then tell me why you cheated on me, and now my boyfriend is at his beautiful ex girlfriend's house, and probably doing what-,'' her voice cracks as she trails off ,''T-they're probably sleeping with each other.''

She's sobbing, and I feel sick.

I hate seeing her like this.

''Blair,'' I tell her, taking her hand ,''Ryder loves you. He'd never do something to hurt you like that. He treats you better than I did.''

She puts her head in her hands and sobs.

''Calm down,'' I tell her ,''Ryder wouldn't-''

''Kate, I thought you wouldn't cheat on me. And you dd. So why wouldn't Ryder-''

''Honey, just trust me. Let me talk to you''

She does as I say, wiping some tears away.

I was never this nice to her when we were dating, but I can be now.

I pull her into a hug. Not flirtatious or suggestive, just...

Comforting.

''Kate, what are you-''

''Relax. You're upset, Blair. I'm not flirting, I just remember this makes you feel better. Now take a deep breath, and I'll take you home when you stop crying.''

She nods, breathing more evenly now.

''Blair, as much as I love you, so does Ryder. He's a good guy and he'd never do anything to try and hurt you.''

And if you take me back, neither will I.

She nods, and a small smile begins to form.

And, of course, seeing her smile makes me smile.

Even if that smile is for someone else, and not me.

* * *

RoryPOV-

''So,'' Sugar asks, lying her head on my shoulder ''You're not mad?''

''No. Maybe waiting a little while longer would be better.''

''I know I want you to be my first, Rory. And I want to be yours. I know I'm ready, but I think we can wait a little while to make sure. Besides, we still have next week when my parents won't be home.''

''Great,'' I blush, and kiss her forehead.

''I love you so much.''

''I love you, too.''

We're silent for a moment, and it's not uncomfortable or awkward.

Because we're just enjoying being with each other.

* * *

BPOV-

''So, bro, how are you and Kurt?''

I almost choke on my coffee as Danielle and Cooper sit across from me in my kitchen.

''How did you-''

''Please, Blaine,'' Danielle scoffs ,''You didn't see the way you two looked at each other at the wedding. I knew it was only a matter of time.''

''Wow. Well, to answer your question, we're fine. We started dating not too long ago, so everything's new. But I like it, and I think he does, too.''

At least, I hope he does.

''Awww, that's so sweet,'' Danielle sighs ,''I can't wait for the photo shoot for his spring line.''

We talk for a little while longer, and Danielle yawns.

''We'd better get to the hotel,'' Cooper says.

''Just let me use the bathroom first,'' Danielle answers, walking towards it.

As soon as we hear the bathroom door close, Cooper looks at me.

''Cooper, what are you-''

''Is he treating you right?''

''What?,'' ask, my eyes widening.

''Kurt, Blaine. Is Kurt treating you right?''

''He's really good to me, Coop.''

''Look...I know I haven't been the best brother. I haven't been there a lot of times when you really needed me. But...want you to know that you deserve to be treated right. Especially if you're treating him right. I know that other guy really hurt you, but don't let that make you feel bad about yourself.''

''Thanks,'' I smile ,''But don't worry. He treats me right, and I treat him right. We've both been hurt, and I think we're just trying not to get hurt again.''

I don't care if I get my hear broken, as long as I don't hurt Kurt.

Because his ex made him feel worthless, and he didn't deserve that.

And I promised to make him believe in love again.

And I intend to keep that promise.

* * *

Disclaimer-_glee_ belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.


	41. Chapter 41

I had someone read over this, so it should be fine :)

* * *

BlairPOV-

''Ryder? What are you doing here so early in the morning,'' I ask, noticing that it is just a little after eight in the morning.

''We need to talk.''

''Ryder,'' his name comes out in a frustrated sigh ,''I don't wanna fight with you. Not now.''

''Why didn't you answer any of my texts last night?''

''My phone was off,'' I shrug ,''Why were you texting me, anyway, hm? Weren't you too busy sleeping with Jordan?''

He takes my face in his hands then, staring into my eyes.

''Blair Anderson, listen to me. Yes, I went to her house. Once before I came over here, and then again yesterday after we fought. Yes, I thought about sleeping with her, and she offered. I thought I could break your heart before you hurt me. But, no. I couldn't. I kissed her, and then I felt guilty. So I left. That only assured me of what I've known all along: I love you. Yes, I'll always have feelings for her. But you're the one I'm in love with.''

I stay silent, even when he kisses my forehead.

''And if you're still confused about Kate, I'll wait.''

''I love you, too.''

He grins, and kisses me.

''Come in, you must still be freezing. I'll just tell my dad you stopped by early.''

''Thanks,'' he grins, and I take his coat to hang it up.

Truth is, I'm n love with Ryder.

But the way Kate held me last night and comforted me made all of those feelings return.

Not as strong as my feelings for Ryder, and I know I belong with Ryder.

But my feelings for Kate aren't gong to just disappear.

''So where does that leave us?,'' I ask as he sits on the couch.

He pulls me onto his lap, moving some hair out of my face.

''What do you want to do?''

I bite my lip before looking at him ,''I want to be with you, Ryder. I know that. I also know I'm confused about my feelings for Kate.''

''Well, we can be together. And if you figure out you'd rather be with her...okay then. We'll break up so you can be with her.''

''You'd do that?''

''Of course,'' he nods ,''I think we were both so busy trying not to get hurt again that we ended up breaking each other's heart again. But if you want, w can try again.''

I smile before leaning in, my lips brushing against his ,''I'd like that.''

We kiss for a while before his phone rings.

''What,'' he asked who ever is on the other end before bringing his lips back to mine.

''Dude, come on!,'' I recognize Jake's voice ,''I'm glad if you two are back together, and you'd better be if you've been up there for half an hour, but we need to go get your car.''

He says he'll see him in a minute, and I look confused.

''You've only been here for about fifteen minutes.''

''Well,'' he blushes, rubbing the back of his neck ,''It took a while to get the courage to knock on the door.''

I laugh, and kiss him, ''You'd better go anyways. My dad will be awake soon.''

''Right,'' he nods, kissing me before getting his coat.

''Oh...can you come over next week when my dad's at a party? Even though we're not ready to go all the way, we can still spend time together.''

''Sure thing,'' he grins, and kisses me ,''Later, beautiful.''

''Bye,'' I smile, as he walks away.

And for the first time in the last few days, the smile is genuine.

* * *

BPOV-

I walk into the kitchen to find Blair in her pajamas, making breakfast.

''Hey,'' I smile, and she turns to me with a grin.

''Hi,'' she smiles ,''Merry Christmas Eve!''

I laugh and tell her the same as she puts some pancakes in front of me.

''So,'' she begins , sitting next to me and beginning to eat her own breakfast ,''Who all is coming to dinner tomorrow?''

''Danielle, Wendy, David, Wes, Cooper and Danielle Anderson. Actually, since Cooper and Danielle have an apartment we're going over there.''

''Do you think they'd let me help cook,'' she asks, eyes bright.

''I hope so, these are good,'' I say, and she laughs.

''Glad you like them. I actually loved making them.''

After breakfast is done, and the dishes are washed, I turn to her.

''I have to go pick Danielle and Cooper's gift up, do you want to go?''

''Sure,'' she nods ,''I'll go get dressed.''

She comes back in wearing jeans, a sweatshirt, and her boots and I hand her her coat.

''Is that new,'' she asks, pointing at my bow tie.

''Yeah,'' I blush ,''Kurt got it for me.''

''Aww,'' she teases.

''Shut up,'' I joke, and she laughs before following me out the door.

* * *

Of course, the mall is crowded. When we're finally out a few hours later, we decide to get some lunch.

''So, what are you doing for the rest of the week,'' I ask her as we begin to eat.

''I really don't know,'' she shrugs ,''Danielle and Wendy said I could hang out with them.''

''That's great,'' I nod, and she smiles before looking away.

''What?''

''Have uncle Wes and uncle David met Mr. Hummel.''

''No,'' I groan, and she laughs.

''That should be interesting. Oh, and you have to meet his friends!''

''Are you trying to terrify me or just embarrass me?''

''A little of both,'' she shrugs.

''Oh, okay,'' I roll my eyes, which only makes her laugh harder ,''So how are you an Ryder?''

''We talked this morning, and made up.''

''That's good,'' I smile before taking a sip of coffee ,''You two are good together.''

''Actually, I think you and Mr. Hummel are good together.''

''Why?''

''Well,'' she begins ,''I know I bring you into my relationship a lot when Ryder and I fight , and I'm pretty sure Rory asks Mr. Hummel for advice a lot. But that's because you two...I can't explain it. You're made for each other. It's inspiring.''

I smile at her, and she returns it.

Kurt and I were made for each other, huh?

I was just beginning to think the same thing.

* * *

KPOV-

Dad, Carol, and Rory are all still asleep, so I decide to work on some designs before they get up.

''Where did I leave those sketches,'' I ask quietly to myself.

I've just found them when Carol comes in.

''Morning, honey,'' she smiles.

''Morning,'' I grin, giving her a hug.

''Who all is coming over tomorrow,'' she asks, looking at the cookbook on the counter ,''So I know what Rory and I have to get from the store.''

''Um...well us, obviously. And Santana, Mercedes, Sam and I think Santana's friend Haley. And, actually, Mercedes and Sam have a penthouse and it's much roomier. They said we could come over there.''

''That's even better,'' she nods, with a smile ,''Do you still have those cookbooks?''

''Sure,'' I respond ,''I'll have them out before you're dressed.''

''Okay.''

Carol walks back to the room, and I move to the cabinet to get them.

I pull out the cookbooks, and a piece of paper falls out.

It has a list of recipes on it , and my stomach sinks when I read the other side.

_recipes to try with Andrew _

I'd be lying if I said I didn't think about him, a lot. He was my first real love.

Yes, being with him is amazing, and I don't think I've ever felt so cared for.

But that doesn't just make my feelings disappear.

And just when top the tears from almost spilling out of my eyes, a picture I'd taken of Andrew one day when he was cooking falls out.

My breath hitches, and my eyes water again.

_''I wish I could get that day back, and tell you it's alright.''- _Pretend it's OK _by Little Mix_

The tears fall, and I let out a shaky breath.

_''I see the light that I'm chasing: your memory but it's fading. When it's gone, I'll be waiting, knowing it's too late.''- _Pretend it's OK

I know Andrew isn't coming back. I _know _it, but I can't help holding on to his memory.

He's moved on, and I guess I have to.

Or at least...I'm trying to.

I wipe the tears from my eyes as my phone goes off.

A text from Blaine.

_Hey, babe :) I miss you :( I can't wait to see you again._

I smile gently, and look at the picture and list before throwing them away.

Am I really over my ex? No. I don't think I ever will be.

But this is a start,

I'm with Blaine, and he treats me right. Better than I deserve.

One day Blaine will realize he can do better than someone who's afraid to love him, and afraid to fall in love again.

But I'm going to enjoy it while it lasts, because I'm sure I won't feel this way again.

* * *

BPOV-

Blair and I are sitting on the living room floor, finishing wrapping presents and listening to music.

''So,'' she begins, setting aside the sweater she'd gotten for Danielle Thomas ,''Can I ask you something?''

''Sure,'' I nod, wrapping Cooper's gift: a set of different cologne.

''Can you be in love with two people at once?''

I look up at her, an eyebrow raised ,''Aren't you too young?''

''Dad, I'm serious.''

''Okay, sorry. But, yes. You can be in love with two people at once.''

I know that feeling all too well.

I still have feelings for Chase, yes.

But I am one hundred percent devoted to Kurt, and making a relationship with him work.

''So, who do you choose?''

''I think you should choose who you know you love.''

She nods as she finishes tying a ribbon on Wendy's present ,''That's what I thought. I'll be back.''

She goes off to her room, leaving me to wrap another present.

A song that chase and I used to sing every year comes on, and my stomach drops.

I shake it off before going back to wrapping the presents.

Yes, I will always feelings for him.

But it's time to move on.

And, hopefully, that's with Kurt.

* * *

KPOV-

''Carol,'' I smile as I take a cookie from the plate ,''These are delicious!''

''Thanks, honey,'' she smiles ,''Burt, what do you think?''

Dad nods, ''They're great.''

''Do you like them, Rory?''

Rory turns towards us with a mouth full of cookies, and crumbs on his mouth.

He nods, and takes a sip of milk ,''They're really good.''

''Fantastic,'' Carole beams ,''I'll make some more for tomorrow.''

''Hey, Carole,'' my dad smirks ''Don't you have something for the boys?''

''Oh! That's right!''

She rushes to the room, and Rory looks at me confused.

With a shrug, I reach for another cookie.

''Here!,'' she smiles, handing Rory and I each a box. ,''Your father won't wear them, but I got them for you two!''

Rory opens his box, and in it is red pull over sweater.

''Thanks, grandma,'' he smiles, hugging her and kissing her cheek ,''I'll wear it tomorrow.''

''No problem, honey. Kurt, open yours.''

I do, and i it is a red button up sweater...

And a red bow tie.

''So you can match Blaine,'' she jokes, causing dad and Rory to laugh when I blush.

''Thanks, Carole,'' I pull her into a hug ,''I love it.''

''Put it on, Kurt,'' my dad smirks ,''We can take a picture and send it to Blaine.''

I playfully glare at my ad when Carole gushes about how that idea is ''so cute''.

With a playful glare to my dad- because he's just enjoying this-I pull on the sweater and bow tie.

''Smile!,'' Rory laughs, and takes a picture with my phone.

I send it to Blaine, much to Carole's delight, and my dad and Rory's amusement.

''It's not funny,'' I mumble, causing them to laugh even harder.

Rolling my eyes, I go to my bedroom to hang up the clothes and put up my bow tie.

* * *

BPOV-

My phone goes off, and I smile when I see his name,

**Kurt**

_Do I look cute yet?_

It's a picture of him in a bow tie, sweater and jeans...

And of course he looks adorable.

**Me:**

_Cute? No. Super hot? Yeah._

I send it back, knowing the blush will be on his cheeks when he opens it.

* * *

KPOV-

Of course he's trying to make me blush. I don't know why he likes it so much.

* * *

BPOV-

I love making Kurt blush almost as much as he loves making me blush.

The reason? It means I have a positive effect on him when I compliment him

And that's part of my goal: to rebuild his self-esteem.

Because Kurt is the most attractive man I have ever met. I see it, even if he doesn't.

Now, it's time for him to see himself the way I do.

* * *

Disclaimer-glee belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy, and Little Mix owns the songs.


	42. Chapter 42

KPOV-

''Dad,'' Rory whispers, tring to shake me awake ,''Dad! It's Christmas!''

''Rory, no. go back to sleep.'

''Come on, dad, please?''

''Fine,'' I groan, sitting up on the couch.

''Great,'' he beams ,''I'll go get your breakfast.''

''Morning, Kurt,'' my dad smiles, sitting on the couch ,''Merry Christmas.''

''Merry Christmas, dad,'' I respond, hugging him.

''Here you go,'' Rory says, placing some tree shaped pancakes infront of me ,''Grandma and I made them.''

''They look delicous,'' I smile before taking a bite.

''Thank you, Kurt,'' Carole smiles, sitting in the chair.

''So, grandpa,'' ory says, grabbing a box, ''I want you and grandma to open my present first!''

''Alright,'' he nods as Carole sits next to him with the box.

Rory beams at me, causing me to grin back, as they open it.

''Oh, Rory,'' Carole gushes, tears forming in her eyes.

''This is wonderful,'' my dad smiles.

It's a portrait of them, a painting of a picture from their wedding day and one of them now.

''My friend Ryder painted it,'' he says proudly ,''But I had the idea.''

They both hug them before I hand them my present.

''Tickets,'' my dad asks, an eyebrow raised as he takes them out of the box.

''Yup,'' I nod ,''I know you guys have been meaning to go on vacation. So I got you two tickets to Hawaii.''

Carole is the first to hug me, tears in her eyes.

''Thanks, Kurt,'' my dad says, pulling me into a hug.

And, as cheesy as it may sound, just seeing them happy is enough for me.

* * *

BPOV-

''Merry Christmas,'' Blair smiles as I walk into the living room.

Danielle and David, and Wendy and Wes are there.

''Morning, uncle Blaine,'' the two girls say in unison.

''Dude,'' Wes sighs, eating more pancakes ''Your daughter has a gift.''

''These are good,'' David nods ,'''Even better than Danielle's.''

''Hey,'' Danielle pouts ,''You can't cook either, dad.''

''I know,'' he shrugs, making us all laugh.

''So,'' Wendy begins to say to Wes and David, ''Danielle and I got you both presents.''

''We got the idea from Blair. Where are they, uncle Blaine.''

''In the coat closet.''

They walk towards the closet to get the presents. They left them with me so they wouldn't forget them in their dorm room.

With huge smiles, they both had the presents to Wes and David.

''Wendy,'' Wes beams as he unwraps it.

''I love it,'' David smiles at Danielle ,''Thank you, girls.''

Wendy and Danielle had each given Blair a picture of them with their dads respectively, and Ryder had painted portraits to ask them.

''Glad you like them,'' Danielle smiles.

''Ryder, Blair's boyfriend, painted them for us.''

''He's got amazing talent,'' Wes says in astonishment.

''I'll be sure to tell him,'' Blair laughs, running a hand through her curls.

This is what I like. Just being surrounded by family and friends I consider family.

* * *

KPOV-

''Mercedes!,'' Carole gushes, pulling her into a hug as soon as we get to Mercedes and Sam's penthouse ,''Oh, you're so beautiful!''

''Thank you,'' Mercedes laughs, hugging her back ,''You look amazing! Nice to see you, Mr. Hummel.''

''Great to see you, Mercedes,'' my dad smile, pulling her into a hug.

Carole and my dad go in, him holding the desserts she made.

''Where's Sam,'' I ask when it's my turn to hug her.

''Rachel's flight got cancelled. There's huge snowstorm in Ohio. She'll be joining us, and he went to get her.''

''Perfect,'' I smirk ,''Santana, you, and Rachel, all in one place.''

''And you,'' she laughs ,''I do remember you calling yourself a diva.''

''Well I thought that was obvious.''

She laughs again before looking at Rory.

''Hi, Aunt 'Cedes,'' he beams as she pulls him into a hug.

''Oh, Rory,'' Mercedes looks as if she might cry ,''You've grown so much. And you're so handsome.''

''Thank you, Aunt 'Cedes,'' he blushes.

''Kurt, didn't I tell you? You must be fighting girls off left and right.''

''No,'' he laughs ,''I have a girlfriend, named Sugar Motta.''

''Oh, well as long as she treats my God son right,'' Mercedes giggles, and we join in.

''Oh, diva,'' I sigh, wrapping an arm around her as we walk further into the penthouse ,''I;ve missed you. And this place is amazing. And you look amazing.''

She's wearing black jeans, a blue, short sleeved peplum top, black heels, and her hair falls in soft curls.

''Thanks. A least I don't dress like a technicolor zebra anymore. Honestly, I thought you would've gotten a penthouse by now. I'm sure you could find one with more than one bedroom.''

''Maybe I will, when Rory goes to college,'' I shrug.

''Or if you ever find the need for more space,'' she smirks.

''Okay,'' I reply, an eyebrow raised as she smirks ,''Anyway, when are Santana and Haley gonna get here?''

I'm answered by a knock on a door.

Mercedes rushes to open it, and squeals as soon as Santana pulls her into a hug.

''Santana,'' Mercedes laughs ,''I've missed you, too.''

''You look great. Oh, and this is Haley.''

''Hi,'' Haley beams, and looks slightly surprised when Mercedes hugs her.

''Hello. You both look beautiful!''

Haley is wearing a pencil skirt, a blue blouse, and black flats. Her hair curls are pulled back into a ponytail.

Santana is wearing grey high waisted jeans, a white blouse with lace sleeves, white ballet flats, and her hair is down.

''Come on in, you two.''

They follow Mercedes to the living room, and the Sam and Rachel show up not to much longer.

''Kurt!''

Next thing I know, Sam has pulled me into a hug, making everyone laugh.

''Sam!,'' I copy him ,''I've missed you, too.''

''What about me, Kurt,'' Rachel asks with pretend hurt.

I laugh and pull her into a hug, ''Hello, Rachel. You look beautiful.''

She's wearing a black pencil skirt, a white turtleneck, and black boots. Her hair is in soft curls, bangs brushed to the side.

* * *

After getting hugs and happy tears, and and dinner is served, I sit on the couch with Mercedes, Haley and Rachel.

Dad and Carole are sitting on the other couch, her head on his shoulder.

Sam, Santana and Rory are playing a Just Dance video game.

''I swear, sometimes it's like having my own child,'' Mercedes sighs playfully, watching Sam t to cheat to make Rory lose.

Rachel, Haley and I laugh as I lay my head on Mercedes shoulder.

''Speaking of kids, have you and Sam thought about it?''

''Yeah,'' she nods ,''Some time when I'm not on tour and can have a good break.''

'' long as I'm the godmother,'' Rachel beams, laying her head on Mercedes other shoulder.

''Way to be subtle,'' Mercedes rolls her eyes, and Rachel giggles.

''I won!''

We look up to see Rory high five Santana, and Sam pretend to sulk.

''He cheated, babe,'' Sam pouts at Mercedes, and we just laugh harder.

This is exactly what I need: spending time with people I love.

''Sam, he's a fifteen year old boy. Quit cheating,'' Mercedes rolls her eyes ,''Rachel, Santana, and Kurt, please help me in the kitchen.''

We follow her into the kitchen, and she turns to me with a mischievous smile.

''So, Kurt, honey, how are you and Blaine?''

''He treats me well.''

''Okay, I'm gonna get straight to the point,'' Santana scoffs ,''I want some hot details, and I wants them now.''

''Hot details?''

''He's hot, Kurt,'' Mercedes nods ,''At least I can tell from his picture.''

''We've kissed, that's it. We've almost seen each other shirtless but that's it.''

''You two are adorable, and I haven't even met him,'' Rachel sighs ,''Is he coming to the party?''

''Yes,'' I nod ,''We're going to get his tux in a few days.''

''I bet he looks just dapper in a tux,'' Santana smirks, laughing when I flip her off.

''So, ladies, have you gotten your dresses?''

''We were actually hoping you could come with us,'' Rachel pout ,''Please?''

''Fine,'' playfully roll my eyes, but only because you're all so cute.

We stay in the kitchen, talking and laughing and catching up.

And, since I can't be with Blaine, I couldn't think of a better way to spend my Christmas.

* * *

BPOV-

''I can't believe she's almost sixteen,'' Cooper says, watching his wife, Danielle, help Blair with straightening her hair.

''Right,'' I sigh ,''One more month.''

''How's that boyfriend of her treating her?''

''Pretty well, I guess,'' is my response with a shrug ,''They got back together.''

''And you and Kurt?''

''The same as when we had this conversation a few days ago, Coop.''

''So, when are your friends getting here?''

''A few more minutes.''

''Great,'' he nods ,''And these are?''

''Wes and David, and they're each bringing their daughters: Wendy and Danielle, respectively.''

''Cool. So, let me ask you something?''

''Sure.''

''Kurt...you think he's the one?''

''I don't know, honestly. I know I've never felt this way before. It's kind of scary.''

But wonderful at the same time.

''I get that,'' he nods ,''I thought the same about Danielle. And look how great that turned out.''

I smile and nod, because they are perfect for each other: sweet, talented, and just a little vain.

I've never thought one of my brother's girlfriends were so right for him.

And, no matter how long this relationship lasts, I can only hope that Kurt is as right for me as Danielle and Cooper are for each other.

_Next chapter is the party! :)_

* * *

Disclaimer-glee belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy, not me.


	43. Chapter 43

I had someone read over this, so it should be fine :)

* * *

BPOV-

''Would you relax,'' Blair sighs ,''You look fine. Mr. Hummel is going to think so, too.''

''Thanks,'' I utter, checking my tie one more time.

I'm wearing a black tuxedo, black dress shoes, and the black bow tie with music notes that Kurt gave me.

''Here,'' Blair says, straightening my bow tie for me.

''Thanks. So, what are your plans for tonight?''

''Do you want the truth? And stop that, your hair is fine. You look fine. Now, go have fun.''

''Okay. And you avoided the question,'' I smirk ,''So, what are your plans.''

'Ryder s coming over, okay?''

''Blair-''

''Dad, we just made up. I'm not ready, and neither is he. We're gonna wait. But, your cab is downstairs. So, this awkward conversation is over.''

''Okay,'' I say with a laugh, then kiss her forehead before grabbing my coat ,''Happy New Year's Eve. I'll see you tomorrow, honey.''

''Bye, daddy.''

As soon as I get on the elevator, I take a deep breath.

I'm so nervous. I don't want to embarrass myself or Kurt.

As nervous and afraid as I am, I know he's calm, cool, and collected.

* * *

KPOV-

I don't think I've ever been this anxious in my entire life.

What if they don't like him? I mean it's highly unlikely that they wouldn't, but still.

''Kurt, would you relax? You look great. Blaine's gonna think so, too.''

''Carole's right,'' my dad nods ,''And if you're this nervous, maybe you shoul have let Rory drive like he offered.''

Rory turned sixteen three days ago, even thought it feels like I adopted him yesterday.

''Um, no. He's never driven before.''

Dad laughs as Carole fixes my tie for me.

''What time is it?''

''Six. You have plenty of time.''

My phone goes off, with a text from Blaine telling me that he's here.

''Okay, he's here. If you need anything, call me. And if the snow gets bad Rory will stay over at Sugar's in the guest room. And-''

''Kurt!,'' Carole all but pushes me out of the door ,''Go! Have fun!''

''Okay. Love you guys,'' respond before she closes the door.

''Yeah, but bow ties are nice,'' the cab driver says to Blaine as I get in the car.

''Hello,'' Blaine smiles before looking at the driver ,''This is him.''

''Nice t meet you,'' she grins, looking at me in the mirror before moving some of her red hair out of her eyes ,''He hasn't shut up about you.''

''Really? Well, I won't shut up about him after tonight. You look dapper, Mr. Anderson.''

''Why thank you, Mr. Hummel. You look quite handsome yourself.''

He gives me a quick kiss before I give the driver directions.

The nerves in my stomach haven't settled any, but once he takes my hand...

The butterflies calm down.

And I know everything's gonna be alright.

* * *

RoryPOV-

Sugar's parents have left, and we're lying on her bed kissing almost the minute they are out of the door.

They penthouse is completely empty accept for the two of us, which is nice. Recently, the only private time we have had any privacy is kissing in her car when we went out a few days ago.

Her shirt joins mine on the floor as her hand goes to the small of my back.

''Are you ready,'' she asks between kisses.

''Yeah,'' say, then pause ,''Are you?''

''I love you,'' she nods ,''I know I'm ready for this.''

I'm her first boyfriend, and she's my first girlfriend, so everything is new for us.

I have no idea what I'm doing.

But, when she presses her lips to my neck and I whisper that I love her, too...

I know that no moment is gonna be more right for us, than right here, right now.

**(A/N This is so short because I didn't want to go into details.)**

* * *

BlairPOV-

Ryder and I are lying across the bed, his shirt on the floor and mine right beside it as I lay on the bed in nothing but jeans and camisole, writing in my journal.

Well, trying to write in my journal. The kisses that he is placing to my neck are distracting.

''Ryder,'' I giggle when he moves my curls, ''Quit it.''

''No,'' he laugh breathlessly ,''Kiss me.''

I set my journal and pen on the table, and roll over on my side to kiss him.

_Kiss Me_ by Ed Sheeran plays in the background, and it all seems so perfect.

He inches my shirt up, and takes it off, leaving me in my bra and pants.

His hand settles on my hip as I deepen the kiss, and press closer to him.

We stay like that until the kiss becomes even more heated.

''I love you so much,'' he gasps as he pulls away ,''But we'd better stop for a minute.''

I nod, struggling to catch my breath.

''You know,'' he begins with a smile, moving some of my hair out of my eyes ,''Jordan apologized.''

Sure.

''Yeah?''

''Yup. You know, I think you and her can be great friends.''

No way.

''Yeah,'' I nod, just to keep the smile on his face.

If he only knew she was the reason I was so insecure.

* * *

_Standing in the locker room, I pull my dress out to change for glee practice._

_Cheerleading practice has just ended, and they're all coming in._

_''Hey,'' Kitty says ,''Tell your dad I'll be a little late for practice.''_

_''Okay,'' nod before she heads off to the shower._

_''You know, I really don't know what Ryder sees in you.''_

_I turn to see Jordan with her friend besides her, who has a smirk on her face._

_''Leave me alone,'' I roll my eyes, pulling my dress on._

_''He was with me last year. And, let's face it..you're nothing like me.''_

_I flinch as she walks away, because I know what she means: popular and beautiful._

_Two things she is, that Ryder deserves, and that I'll never be._

* * *

I don't even know how to compete with that.

''Hey, do you wanna do something,'' ask Ryder, pulling my shirt back on and handing him his.

''Sure,'' he nods as he buttons up his shirt ,''Like what?''

Anything to get my mind off of my insecurities.

''Let's go,'' he follows me to the kitchen, and I take out a bowl and three different flavors of ice cream.

''We're gonna make ice cream sundaes, and put in whatever sweet things in this kitchen we want.''

''Oooh, can we put in cookies,'' he asks, looking like a child and causing me to laugh.

''Of course.''

* * *

When we're done, he takes a picture of me putting some whipped cream on it.

''Wht was that for?''

''Because,'' he smirks ,''The ice cream looks almost as delicious as the girl making it does.''

''Ryder,'' I gasp, blushing as he chuckles amused ,''Shut up.''

We have chocolate, vanilla, and cookie and cream ice cream, cookie bits, pieces of brownies, hot fudge, and peanut butter, and whipped cream.

We sit on the floor of the kitchen, which we'll have to clean up later, and just feeding each other the ice cream.

And this is better than any other date I've ever had. Because, yes, I'm a mess and so is he, covered in sugar and whatever else we threw at each other...

But he makes me feel beautiful, and he looks so handsome.

And I think that I belong with him.

* * *

KPOV-

''Stop it,'' I tell Blaine, fixing his bow tie.

''Alight, I'm just nervous!''

''Well, don't be. They're gonna love you.''

Well, they'd better.

''Kurt, is that Mercedes Jones?!''

I whip my head to see Mercedes walking towards me, a smile on her face as she waves.

''Mercedes!,'' I beam, kissing her cheek ,''You look so beautiful!''

She's wearing a floorlength, peach, dress with beaded caps sleeves, her hair in gentle curls down her back.

''Why thank you, Kurt, you look great as well! A grey tuxedo? Very nice.''

''So, Mercedes, this is Blaine.''

''Oh, so you're Kurt's man?''

''Mercedes!,'' I cry, trying not to laugh even as she and Blaine both do.

''It's nice to meet you, Blaine.''

''Nice to meet you, too.''

He sticks out his hand to shake hers, and she pulls him into a hug.

''My daughter is such a huge fan!''

''Really,'' Mercedes grins ,''I'll give you an autograph to give her.''

''Wow, thanks. That means a lot.''

''Well, you're Kurt's boyfriend, so you're my friend.''

''Mercedes, where's Rachel?''

''I have no idea.''

Just then, Rachel comes up, holding onto Sam's sleeve as he licks the icing off of a cupcake.

''Here he is, 'Cedes,'' Rachel rolls her eyes ,''I found him by the cupcake table.''

Rachel looks stunning in a floor length, orchid colored dress with a beaded bodice and her hair in soft waves.

''What? They're good,'' Sam smirks, and Mercedes sighs.

''You're Rachel Berry,'' Blaine stutters out.

''Why yes,'' she grins ,''And you must be Blaine.''

''Y-yes, and...Oh my gosh Kurt, you know Rachel Berry.''

''Don't let Harmony know that,'' I respond playfully before turning to Rachel ,''She looks up to you the same way that you look up to Barbra Streisand.''

''Oh,'' she beams ,''Well I am happy to inspire today's youth to chase after their dreams of Broadway, and stardom in general. And it's nice to meet you, Blaine. Kurt has not shut up about you.''

''Any way,'' I try to change the subject ,''This is Sam.''

''Nice to meet you, dude,'' he says, pulling Blaine into a hug.

I swear, he and Mercedes are perfect for each other.

''Nice to meet you, too.''

Suddenly my waist is grabbed from behind.

With a gasp, I leap forward.

''You know, I figured that after three years, you'd be happy to see me, Kurt.''

I turn to fine Tina and Mike.

''It's Tike!,'' Sam cheers, pulling us into a hug.

''What are you guys doing here?''

''Well, I am a celebrity,'' Mike smirks ,''I'm choreographing for 'Cedes next tour, and I couldn't leave Tina alone.''

''Well, it's great to have you here. Tina, you look stunning.''

She blushes, but she's positively glowing. Her one shouldered, purple, floor length dress falls perfectly over her baby bump, and her hair is straight down with formal headband in it.''

''Thanks. So, who is this?''

''Oh, guys, I'd like you to meet Blaine, my boyfriend.''

Saying that never gets old.

He's pulled into a hug by both of them, and his grin matches my own.

''Mike, Jake, a student of Blaine's, is a big fan of yours.''

''That's cool,'' he smiles ,''I'll give you an autographed picture for him.''

* * *

Eventually, after dinner, we're all sitting in a group talking.

''Blaine,'' Rachel smiles sweetly,'' we're gonna take Kurt away for a talk, okay?''

''Okay, but-''

We're already walking away, leaving him there with Sam and Mike.

Oh crap.

* * *

BPOV-

''So, how long have you two been dating,'' Mike asks me.

''Just a little while, right after Thanksgiving.''

''Cool. And I assume you're treating him right?''

''Mike,'' Sam rolls his eyes ,''Leave him alone. Don't worry, Blaine. His bark is worse than his bite.''

I laugh at that, and Mike nods ,''I'm kidding man. I know you treat him right. Tina gushes about it almost every night.''

''Yeah, so does 'Cedes.''

''Congratulations, man. You have fans.''

We talk about different things ,music, mostly, before Hey, Soul Sister by Train begins to play.

''Excuse me,'' I tell them, going to find Kurt.

He's in an animated conversation with Mercedes, Tina, and Rachel when I grab his waist.

''Excuse me, ladies,'' I tell them, pulling Kurt onto the dance floor ,''Our song is playing.''

''You're timing is great,'' he tells me ,''Rachel was about to start a whole list of songs that suit Rory's voice.''

I laugh and move to the music with him.

He kisses me quickly, making me put and laughing to himself.

A laugh that find myself falling for more and more each time I hear it.

If you want me to posts ling to the dresses, let me know :)

* * *

Disclaimer-_glee _belongs to Fox and Ryan Murphy.


End file.
